Something Worth Living For
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca Mitchell doesn't have many friends, people in school hate her, teachers despise her attitude, which always seem to get her in trouble. That is until she finds herself wanting to get into one specific teacher's good side. Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I hope you guys like this story, I've been wanting to right a student/teacher love story (a real one lol) since I wrote A Beauty And A Beat so here it is! I'm not sure about the rating yet.. we'll stick to T now_

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 1 

She groaned. Once. Twice. The third time was loudly. It was so loud it echoed through the three story house.

She was sitting on the ground, her legs in front of her and a box between them. She had an exacto knife and was trying to open the box, but let's say she wasn't having any luck with it.

"Come on, you motherfucker open up!" She said through gritted teeth as she tried to get the knife to go through the tape. It slipped and went straight to her palm, making her scream in anger and pain. "Wow you son of a bitch!"

"Language!" Came a voice from the doorway.

"I cut my hand." The young girl informed, holding her bleeding hand.

"Oh! Let me see!" The woman rushed to her side and examined the cut before rolling her eyes. "I told you not to use an exacto knife, Beca."

Beca looked up at her and glared.

"Let's put a bandage on this cut." The woman said, helping Beca get up.

"What? We need to go to the hospital, I might need stitches!" Beca said.

"Don't be so overdramatic." The woman said with a chuckle.

"I got that from you, didn't I mom?" Beca said with a small smirk as she sat on the toilet while her mom searched for the first aid kit.

"Couldn't you wait until we were unpacked before injuring yourself?" Her mom said frustrated, which made Beca laugh.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." She said sarcastically.

Her mom grabbed some gauze, some spray and athletic tape. She cleaned the cut, sprayed it and made a bandage.

"There. Now you can go back to unpacking." She said with an exaggerated smile.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes, you do. Now march back to your room and get started, you have what 3 more boxes to unpack?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Beca sighed.

"So go. I'll try to find us something to eat." The woman said.

Beca chuckled, getting out of the bathroom.

"Good luck." She said.

The small brunette went back to her room and managed to unpack the last three boxes without the exacto knife.

After unpacking all her stuff, the brunette sat by her desk, which was pretty much empty except for her computer, laptop and DJ equipment. She only had time to arrange "important" stuff.

Beca started working on a mix without putting her headphones in. She bobbed her head to the beat and enjoyed it. She was so focused on her music she missed her mom calling her name.

"Beca!" The woman said.

"Ow! What?!" Beca said, hitting pause.

"We don't have anything to eat, we're going out." She said. "Get something decent on."

"Where are we going? Pizza, right?" Beca asked.

"Mmmm you don't want Italian food?" Her mom asked.

"Pizza _is_ Italian." Beca reasoned, standing up to find something "decent" to put on.

"Alright. Be ready in 15 minutes." Her mom said before disappearing.

"Alright." Beca said, picking out something simple. She picked out a pair or maroon jeans, her converse and a hoodie. She wasn't gonna retouch her makeup because it was still good. She changed, grabbed her cellphone and went downstairs to wait for her mom.

Beca's parents had divorced when she was 12, so she stayed with her mom. Her dad lived in the same city but she didn't see him that often. She didn't really like the man.

Her mom decided to move on from the apartment the two lived in and bought a three story house. The third floor was small, it had a small living room, a big TV and a suite, Beca's room. She joked that it was her floor.

The second floor had three more suites and the first had a big kitchen, a bigger living room than Beca's and another room, which her mom was gonna turn into her office.

Beca's mom, Jill Boone (she kept her last name), was a Judge. She often spent the day out, but she managed to eat dinner and lunch with Beca.

Jill came down the stairs and saw her daughter on her phone by the door and she sighed.

"Beca, I said something decent!" She said.

Beca looked at her, confused.

"This _is_ decent." Beca said.

"Okay, let's just go, I'm starving." Jill said, opening the door.

Jill drove to Beca's favorite pizza place and the girl threw her fists up in happiness. Jill chuckled as she got out of the car.

After they ordered, the two sat in the booth waiting. Beca sipping her Coke quietly.

"So, are you excited for school?" Jill asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Beca said. "This should be fun."

"Yeah." Jill said with a light chuckle. "Just try to stay out of trouble this year, okay?"

"Mom, that teacher was a jerk!" Beca said.

"He may be, but you can't just bully your teacher because he's a jerk." Jill said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Mom, we've been over this. I didn't bully him." Beca defended herself.

"Your principal called me 5 times in one month, Beca." Jill said. "Your teacher said you'd talk back to him, challenge him."

"His class was boring!" Beca said.

"Just because you're good at Biology doesn't mean you can make things difficult for those who aren't." Jill said. "You better not cause trouble this year or the following year, Beca, or else you are not going to LA with mine or your father's help."

Beca sighed.

"I'll try." She said.

"Good." Jill said. "Saves me the trouble of trying to explain to your principal that you're not a little Devil."

Jill winked at her.

"What does that wink mean? You think I'm a little Devil?" Beca said and Jill just smirked and didn't say anything. "Mom! You're the worst!"

Jill chuckled and sipped her water when the waiter approached with their pizza.

oO0Oo

Beca wasn't excited for going back to school. At all. For one thing, after the thing with her Biology teacher, she was known in school as the little troublemaker, so people avoided her. She didn't have any friends, but that really wasn't a problem. And it wasn't like she was bullied but she often listened to people calling her names.

She came out as a lesbian last year as well, so people somehow heard and started calling her even worse names. She ignored them and she never felt the need to cry or feel sorry for herself. She was strong and she never let the comments get to her, which she was proud of.

She eventually told her mom about her being gay, which unsurprisingly, the other woman was fine with. Her and Beca had a relationship most people envied, Beca could tell her anything and everything.

Beca found her backpack in one of her boxes and a notebook. She could find her textbooks the next day, so she packed a few things, including her pencil case and a water bottle, and left the backpack on her desk chair. She then picked her outfit for the next day, got ready for bed and, finally, curled up in her bed.

The next day, when she heard her alarm clock go off, she groaned, covering her face with her pillow for a few seconds before she actually turned it off.

"Beca! Don't fall asleep again!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Go to Hell!" Beca screamed back.

"I'll see you there, my little Devil!" Jill said with a chuckle.

"You're the worst!" Beca said, getting up.

"I may be, but I'm making you breakfast!" Jill said back.

"Okay, you're not the worst anymore." Beca said, changing her clothes and fixing her hair before making her way downstairs to the kitchen and sitting down on the table.

"I'm already planning your birthday gift." Jill said.

"What? Already?" Beca asked, getting a nod from her mom. "But my birthday isn't for another three months!"

"I know, but I think you're gonna get it early this year. I think you're gonna like it." Jill said with a wink.

"I think I will." Beca said, taking a bite at her toast.

Jill smiled and joined her on the table.

oO0Oo

Beca sat in her car, in the school parking lot, taking deep breaths. She was nervous because it felt like she was going back to school with a target on her back. She grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. She could already feel some eyes on her but she ignored them and made her way to her first class.

She sat down and went through her phone while she waited for the teacher. She had English now, a subject she neither hated nor loved. She was good, but that didn't mean she loved English.

When the teacher walked in, she sighed and put the phone away, getting her notebook and pencil case.

"Good morning." The woman said, putting her stuff on the desk. "My name is Aubrey Posen and I'm gonna be your English teacher. I just wanted to get a few things clear before we start. I will not allow cell phones in my class. I will _not_ allow bullying, smarty pants or troublemakers, as I heard we have some."

Beca frowned. Was she talking about her?

"Believe me, you do _not_ want to get in trouble with me." Aubrey said.

"Noted." Beca said under her breath.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Aubrey said, making everybody turn to Beca. "Mitchell, isn't it?"

"Yes." Beca said. "There's nothing I'd like to share, ma'am."

Aubrey seemed satisfied with her answer and turned to the black board.

 _Good Lord!_ , Beca though. It was the first day and already the teacher knew her name and probably knew she wasn't the best student.

Beca kept her mouth shut the entire class. She didn't wanna get on this teacher's list. Apparently, she was already on her list, but she wanted to prove her wrong.

When English ended, Beca made sure to leave quietly without any remark to the teacher. She checked her schedule and she had Chemistry next. She was about to get into the classroom when she was stopped by a boy.

"Hi!" He said with a smile. "You're Beca Mitchell right?"

"It's the first day and the entire school already knows my name. That's not a good sign." Beca said.

"I'm Jesse Swanson." He introduced himself.

"Hi." Beca said. "Listen dude if you're here to insult me-"

"-Oh no, no! I was about to invite you to be a part of a group." Jesse said.

"Like I said, it's the first day-"

"-I know, but just let me say it." Jesse said. "I'm a part of a group, a support group of LGBT here and we thought maybe you'd like to join. We know people are giving you a hard time."

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You're either hitting on me or insulting me and I don't like either option." Beca said.

"No, I'm not doing any of those." Jesse said. "Really, our group would love to have you."

"I'll think about it." Beca said.

"Thanks." Jesse said with a smile and left.

Beca entered the classroom and rushed to find a seat before the teacher got there.

oO0Oo

Beca closed the front door, locking it after herself. She took off her shoes and barely turned around when she hit a very heavy box, cursing loudly as she did.

"Ow!" she looked down and noticed her mom had labeled 'books', which meant they were the books that were supposed to go in her office. "Damn it, mom." Beca chuckled, stepping aside and heading upstairs. She put her backpack down and grabbed her phone, wallet and car keys. They still had very little food in their new home, so that meant Beca was gonna have to go out and get dinner for them, since Jill was gonna be arriving late.

Beca got in her car and thought a little bit before deciding on a place she could get dinner from. She then texted her mom to let her know and drove off. She returned home 25 minutes later, she even bought a few things so they could eat dinner at home the next night.

"Beca?" Jill took off her glasses and came out of the living room, holding the newspaper.

"I got dinner." Beca said. "Salmon, potatoes, asparagus."

"Something healthy? Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Jill narrowed her eyes.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'd give you the finger if I didn't have bags in my hands." Beca said, going to the kitchen.

Jill just laughed, putting the newspaper down and going to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Beca put the bags on the table and grabbed two plates and silverware. She then served her and her mother before washing her hands herself.

Jill smiled when Beca returned and the smaller brunette sat down in front of her mom.

"How was the first day?" Jill asked.

"You mean the first day back in a school I've gone to for 2 years already?" Beca raised her eyebrows nonchalantly. "Pretty much the same as every year. Oh! There was a teacher who, as far as I can see, it's gonna be a total pain in my ass."

"Language! Can we eat dinner without you cursing at least once?" Jill asked.

"Sorry, but it's true!" Beca said, chewing. "She already knows my name!"

"Don't do anything to that teacher, alright?" Jill said.

"I won't." Beca said. "It's just frustrating, you know? First day back, man."

"I know. If she gives you a really hard time, come talk to me first." Jill said. "And we can talk to your principal."

Beca nodded.

"Okay." Beca said.

"Oh. Tomorrow I won't be here for dinner." Jill said. "So you're gonna be on your own."

"Okay." Beca said. "Hey mom, there's gonna be this exhibit in a few months and I wanted to go, would you maybe go with me?"

"Let's see, maybe I can go with you. Wait until the date gets closer, okay?" Jill said.

"Okay." Beca said with a small smile.

Jill smiled back at her and they continued eating in silence.

"Hey." Jill said, catching her daughter's attention. "How about we go take a shower and get ready and then we can watch a movie together."

"If by 'movie' you mean an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_ , then you're on." Beca said, making Jill chuckle.

"Okay. Go, I'll finish here." Jill said.

"Okay." Beca said and ran upstairs.

After taking a shower and getting ready for bed, Beca went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV and went on Netflix, searching for the episode her mother and her stopped.

It didn't take Jill more than 20 minutes to join her daughter, giving Beca just enough time to catch up on the last episode. The older woman had grabbed a blanket and snuggled close to her daughter as Beca pressed play on the next episode.

After they had watched 6 or 7 episodes, Beca was almost asleep in her mother's arms and Jill had to fight to keep herself awake so she could wake her up.

"Bec? Beca, come on, you're way too old to be carried to bed, especially since you live in the third floor." Jill said and laughed when Beca groaned and sat up with a stretch.

"Okay." She said and yawned. "Night mom. Love you."

"Love you too." Jill said. "I'm gonna have to go to court earlier tomorrow so you'll be on your own for breakfast. Oh, and your dad asked if you could bring Hallie over tomorrow after school."

"Okay." Beca said before going upstairs to her room. Sometimes she regretted sleeping on the third floor but it was awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 2

 _Mackenzie Foy as Hallie Mitchell (think of her in The Conjuring)_

 _Yes, this is a Bechloe story, you'll get to see more of Chloe in this chapter_

oO0Oo

Beca was yawning all through the first three periods of class, which earned a few glares from the teachers. She found that boy, Jesse, was her classmate in Creative Writing, so she got a chance to talk and, well, make a friend. He invited her to join his group again and she said she'd stop by after class, which made him really excited. She still was convinced the guy was hitting on her.

After class, Beca made her way over to the classroom the group was in. She had no idea why they met once a month but still. She opened the door timidly and was met with half a dozen people in there.

"Hey! You made it!" Jesse said, coming over to greet her. "Everyone this is-"

"-Not meant to be rude, Jesse, but we know who she is." A tall, brunette girl cut him off.

"Great. Famous here too." Beca said under her breath.

"Nobody here hates you though." The girl continued. "Mr. Halter's classes _were_ boring and he was an arrogant ass."

Beca was surprised, she found herself smiling.

"Thank you.."

"Stacie, my name is Stacie." The girl smiled.

"Alright, Beca, take a seat. We'll introduce ourselves in one minute and explain a bit of our work." Jesse said, closing the door.

Beca took a seat and put her backpack down awkwardly.

"Well, let's start. We should all introduce, I don't think we all know each other." Jesse said, hopping onto a desk. "I'm Jesse, I'm bissexual. I thought the school needed a group like that so I talked to the principal, he allowed me and Benji to start this group. He's gonna assign a teacher to stay with us for our monthly meetings."

The group nodded and Jesse pointed a brunette guy sitting at the far right.

"I'm Benjamin, but you can all call me Benji." A shy guy said, feeling a little awkward. "I'm Jesse's boyfriend and I'm gay."

Jesse gave him a smile and Benji blushed.

 _Alright, not hitting on me_. Beca thought, surprised.

A tall brunette girl sitting next to Benji was next. She looked around, as if to confirm it was in fact her turn.

"I'm Emily.." She said quietly. "And I'm.. bi.."

She awkwardly looked down and fidgeted with her nails, waiting for the next person to speak.

Up next was a short brunette guy who didn't look shy at all.

"I'm Bumper and I'm.. gay, yeah I'm totally gay." He said, in a weird tone.

Beca frowned. Her gaydar worked for both gay and lesbians but she got nothing on that guy. She had a strong suspicion he wasn't gay at all. Or even bi or confused.

"Well I'm Stacie and I'm gay." Stacie said, confident.

"I'm Cynthia Rose and I'm gay too." A short, black woman said next to Stacie.

"I'm Kevin and I... I'm coming to terms with my sexuality and I thought this group might help me." A timid guy said.

Beca noticed Bumper cover his mouth with his fist, as if he was holding back his laugh. She frowned.

"And I'm Beca.. I'm gay.." Beca said.

Jesse nodded, smiling, satisfied with the group and proud of everyone.

"Alright guys, this is great." He said. "As a.. Can I say president... Of this group..? Well, anyways, I intend on bringing people to talk about sex equality, sexual orientations and such and just try to open the student body's mind about it. I- _we_ intend to help those who need it."

Beca liked the idea so far, Jesse seemed to really care about the idea and the group and she liked it so far.

"Like I said, we're gonna meet every month, hopefully next month I'll have a lecturer." Jesse said. "If any of you has an idea, a person who can come give a lecture or anything, just say it and we'll try to get in touch with them."

Everyone nodded.

"I think we should share a little bit of our story if we're comfortable." Jesse said. "But remember: whatever is said here, _stays_ in here."

Everyone nodded.

"Anyone would like to start? It doesn't have to be your story or anything, you can share anything." Jesse suggested.

Kevin was the first one to go, to everyone's surprise. He shared a bit of his story and why he was there and everyone supported him and told him he didn't need to worry, things would be okay.

After group, Beca felt a lot less tense. She had gotten into a group, met people and, if she was lucky, she could say she was making friends. That was awesome!

She drove to her half-sister's school to pick her up, knowing she was thirty minutes late because of the group.

The 11-year-old brunette girl hopped into the car and offered her older sister a small smile. Beca almost never talked to her dad on a daily basis but she always called Hallie and hung out with her or babysat her. She loved her.

Hallie had medium length brunette hair, dark green eyes and she didn't look like their dad at all. She was short for her age but she was really smart.

"You're late." Was the first thing the girl said when she got in the car.

"I know, this group thing at school." Beca said, taking a left turn to go to her house. "How is school?"

"Good." Hallie said. "My English teacher is really strict."

"Well who knows, maybe we have the same teacher, what's her name?" Beca asked.

" _His_ name is Mr. Philips." Hallie said.

"Oh well." Beca said with a chuckle. "Good thing we're both good in English, right?"

"You got a D- last year.." Hallie said.

"The teacher was a jerk, okay? He hated my guts, he gave me a D- for no reason." Beca said.

"All your teachers seem to be jerks." Hallie observed. "I thought your _Biology_ teacher gave you a bad grade for no reason."

Beca thought for a moment.

"Oh! Right!" Beca said. "I got a D- in English because I did an essay wrong."

Hallie chuckled.

"So you got any homework, squirt?" Beca asked, taking a right at her street.

"It's the second day back." Hallie reminded her.

"You never know." Beca shrugged, getting into the driveway. She turned off the engine and took off her seatbelt. "Oh wait! Are you hungry? We don't have food."

Hallie thought for a little bit.

"We could go out for sushi." She suggested.

"I _knew_ you were a Mitchell for a reason." Beca smirked and high fived the smaller girl, who just laughed in response. "Let me just put my backpack inside and grab my wallet. Wanna leave your bag here too?"

Hallie pursed her lips and though.

"Okay." She said and got out of the car.

The two sisters were out the door not less than 5 minutes later and Beca drove to their favorite sushi lounge.

The two sat down and placed their orders.

"When are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Hallie asked.

Yes, Beca's 11-year-old half sister knew she was a lesbian. She told her and explained what it was and that there was nothing wrong with it. Hallie took it well. Her father didn't know but Beca knew he wouldn't like that the teenager was talking about that stuff to her. Beca thought there is nothing wrong with being gay, so there is nothing wrong with telling children about it.

"When people stop thinking I'm an asshole." Beca said.

"Beca!" Hallie said.

Beca rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"I won't give you 2 years before you start cursing too." Beca said.

Hallie slapped the brunette's arm laughing. She opened her chopsticks when the waiter brought them their orders.

"I'm not gonna curse." Hallie said.

Beca chuckled.

"Okay." She said.

Hallie glared at her but the two laughed.

oO0Oo

Beca put on _How I Met Your Mother_ so she and Hallie could watch. She knew it wasn't the most appropriate thing for Hallie but she just loved that show.

"Beca, can we watch something else?" Hallie asked. She didn't get half the jokes in the show.

"Like what?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, but even _Barney_ would be better." Hallie said.

"See that blond guy there?" Beca said. " _That's_ Barney."

Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Beca, that's an adult show with adult jokes!" Hallie said.

"So?" Beca said.

"I'm a kid!" Hallie said. Beca rolled her eyes and Hallie smiled triumphantly when she went through the other shows and movies to choose something different.

"So what movies do you like? _Frozen_?" Beca asked.

"I'm 11, not 5!" Hallie said.

"Alright, then _you_ choose a movie." Beca said, handing Hallie the remote.

"Can we watch _Princess Diaries 2_?" Hallie asked.

"Only because I was your age when that movie came out _and_ because it's a great movie." Beca said.

Hallie smiled and hit play. She sat back and Beca scoffed.

"Can't believe you're making me watch _Princess Diaries 2_." Beca said.

Hallie grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. Beca grabbed another pillow and hit her back. They were having a lot of fun, but before the pillow fight could get any more fun, Jill came in and interrupted the two.

"Hey!" Jill said. "Can we keep the feathers _inside_ the pillows?"

"Sorry." Both girls said in union.

"Did you girls ate?" Jill asked.

"Sushi." Beca said.

"And you _didn't_ invite me?" Jill said. "I was gonna order pizza."

"Actually, I could eat pizza." Beca said.

"What about you, Hallie?" Jill asked.

"Okay." Hallie said.

"I will never get used to teenagers' hunger." Jill said.

"Well at least we're not both boys and in the football team." Beca said.

Hallie giggled.

"Do you want any help, Jill?" Hallie asked.

"No thanks, sweetie. What time do you have to be home?" Jill asked.

"Dad said he'd be home by 9 or 10." Hallie said. "Actually..."

Beca and Jill turned to her when she bit her lip.

"He asked if we could do this every Tuesday, because one of his classes end at 8:30, 9 o'clock." Hallie said.

"Of course!" Jill said.

"Always." Beca said. "Maybe next time we can go to a movie."

Hallie smiled at her sister.

"Okay." She said. "I'm gonna go wash my hands."

Hallie left the room and Beca paused the movie.

Jill grabbed her phone to call the pizza place and order one large pizza.

oO0Oo

Beca yawned. Seriously, it was the third day back and she couldn't stand it anymore. Already. I mean, three teachers up until now gave her a stern glance when they came across her name. Seriously, she did nothing wrong.

When Biology came around, Beca found herself actually a little excited. She loved Biology, she was excited to know if she was gonna get a good teacher this year.

A tall, redhead woman with bright blue eyes and a wide smile came in and Beca could already feel it would be a good year. The fact that the woman was smiling was a good sign, right? It meant she was a warm, friendly teacher.

"Good morning, my name is Chloe Beale, I'll be your Biology teacher this year." she said, placing her stuff on her desk. "I don't know all your names just yet but I expect by the end of the year, I will."

Beca yawned again and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up and saw Hallie had texted her.

 _Ugh, so bored! - Hal_

Beca giggled and began typing back a response.

 _Aren't you supposed to be in class? Or you know, paying attention to the teacher? - Bec_

Beca put the phone down and groaned when she saw the woman was still explaining the class dynamic and the books she wanted the students to use and to have. She was listing a bunch of books on the board and the students were copying it.

 _huh! isn't that what your supposed to be doing now? - Hal_

Beca rolled her eyes.

 _It's the third day, who pays attention on the third day? - Bec_

Beca expected her sister to text back but she didn't so she put her phone away and when she looked up, the teacher had her arms crossed and looking at her with a face that didn't show amusement.

"I do _not_ allow cell phones in class, I thought that was very clear." she said. "That serves as a warning, next time I won't be so nice about it."

The teacher turned back to the board and Beca just rolled her eyes before she started copying the books she had listed. She made a mental to go to the bookstore and buy them right after school.

Once the bell finally rang, Beca gathered her stuff and began to leave as quickly as possible. She was getting frustrated. She went to the girls locker since she had gym next and took a deep breath. That was the fourth teacher that didn't like her straight from the start. This wasn't gonna be a good year.

"Hey! Beca!" Beca jumped when she heard someone call her from behind. She saw Stacie standing there with a bright smile, shorts and a sports bra.

"Stacie.." Beca said, averting her eyes. She was wearing just a shirt and underwear herself. "Can you cover yourself please?"

Stacie rolled her eyes and threw a shirt on.

"I was just gonna say that I saw what happened in Biology." Stacie said and shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's whatever." Beca shrugged, putting her shorts on. "I'm good at Biology, I'm not worried."

"Well. Hey! We're classmates in Biology and English and I heard you're not the best English student in the world and Ms. Posen is super strict." Stacie said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, not seeing her point as she turned back to her locker to tie her hair up in a ponytail.

"I was thinking we can study together. I'll help you with English and you help me with Biology. I suck at it." Stacie said. "Well, I actually suck at the human body.."

Beca raised an eyebrow as Stacie bit the corner of her bottom lip. Was she hitting on her?

"O..kay..." Beca said. "I'll help you anyway I can."

Stacie grinned.

"Thanks, Beca!" she said.

"No problem. Maybe next time you can ask me when we're both fully clothed." Beca said as they made their way outside.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Stacie asked and Beca shot her a look.

oO0Oo

Beca had just gotten in the bookstore when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and put it between her ear and shoulder so she could pick out a book.

"Hello?" she said.

 _"Beca, we need to talk."_

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hi dad." she said unenthusiastically.

 _"Don't just 'hi dad' me! You got your sister in trouble for texting!"_ her father, Scott Mitchell, said.

Beca rolled her eyes again and grabbed her phone.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Dad, it was only her third day back, I bet she didn't get into a lot of trouble."

 _"I don't care, you were supposed to be a role model for her! I don't want this to happen again, do you hear me?"_ Scott said.

"Okay, dad." Beca said and the man hung up.

Beca found the three books her Biology teacher had recommended and went to the cashier. She texted her mom, letting her know where she was and that she'd be back soon.

* * *

 _A little bit of Chloe here! We'll see more of her in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 3

Chloe stretched out her arms and sat up. She immediately put on her robe, pulling her hair into a messy bun and going to the kitchen.

Her apartment wasn't the biggest, it had one suite, a small living room and a kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it quietly when a man came out of her room, buttoning his shirt.

"Hey, I made coffee, I was just about to make breakfast." she said.

"I can't stay." he said simply.

"Oh.. okay. Could we maybe.. meet for dinner?" Chloe asked.

"I can't." he said again. "I got a thing."

"You always got a thing." Chloe pointed out. "How about tomorrow?"

"Maybe." he said. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Chloe said, trying to pretend she was happy. "So.. have a good day at work, Tom."

"Thanks." Tom said and left without saying anything else.

Chloe sat alone to eat breakfast and couldn't help but shed a few tears. She wiped the off and went to the shower. She kept telling herself to just end things with Tom, she didn't love the guy, he was married for Christ's sake, but somehow she just couldn't let him go. She just couldn't. A small part of her still hoped he'd leave his wife for her. I mean, who was she kidding?

Chloe got ready for work and got a text from her best friend, Aubrey Posen, that she was downstairs for for her. Since they worked in the same school, Aubrey would give Chloe a ride everyday. The redhead didn't want to buy a car and a bigger apartment because she was saving to go to Hawaii, hopefully. She was a Biologist, she wanted to study and explore the Ocean and the endangered species and there was this scholarship she had been trying hard to get for 2 years now.

"Hey." Chloe said as she got in Aubrey's car.

"Good morning." Aubrey said.

"Morning." Chloe said.

"Having a rough morning?" Aubrey asked knowingly as she took a left turn to make her way to the school.

"Something like that." Chloe said. "I just… I wish things were easier. I wish I didn't have to teach High School and just fly off to Hawaii already."

"Me too, Chlo." Aubrey said with a sigh. "How's the whole Tom situation?"

"It sucks." Chloe said.

"Why don't you just break up with him? He's married, Chloe, it won't be long before his wife finds out." Aubrey said.

"I know, I know.." Chloe sighed, looking down. "I don't know, I just.. everything's just a big mess."

"Things will get better." Aubrey said, reassuringly squeezing her best friend's hand. "Just hang in there."

Chloe sighed as she looked at Aubrey, who shot her a sympathetic look. The blonde parked her car and the two women got their stuff before getting out of the car.

"Have a good day." Aubrey said with a small smile.

"You too." Chloe said.

"You know, we could maybe go for a walk in the mall." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I think it'd be good for me." Chloe said. "I'll meet you here after school."

"Good. See you." Aubrey said and they went separate ways in the teachers' lounge.

Chloe got her stuff for her first class and got out as the bell rang. She hurried there and the class was already full. She put her stuff in the desk and took a deep breath.

"Well we're gonna start learning about the human body. First, I'm gonna need you to open your books on page 20." Chloe said and looked down at her book.

"Ow!"

The class went silent and Chloe looked up. Everyone was looking at her, nobody would say who had said that. She walked between the desks and saw a balled up piece of paper. She picked it up and looked around.

"Who did this?" she asked.

Silence.

"I'm not going to ask again." she said. " _Who_ did this?!"

Everyone pointed at a small brunette sitting in the back. She looked around incredulous and then back at Chloe, who was almost fuming while staring back at her. She gave her back the paper.

"Read this out loud." she said and crossed her arms.

The brunette opened the piece of paper with shaky hands.

"This teacher's hot! I wish I could show her just how well I know the human body. Wink." she read and everyone else laughed.

Chloe grabbed the piece of paper back.

"Why don't you stop worrying about harassing your teachers, worry about your grades first, Miss.." Chloe said.

"Beca Mitchell." the girl said.

"Miss Mitchell." Chloe said. "Detention for you today after school."

"What?! No! That's-"

"-Not another word." Chloe said. "Open your book on page 20."

Chloe went back to the front and heard people whispering and, when she turned around, everyone started throwing papers at Beca, while the girl looked utterly lost and very angry.

"Enough!" Chloe said. "Unless you all want detention as well."

The students immediately grew quiet and began reading from the book.

oO0Oo

Beca sat at her desk after school, staring at her notebook. Fuming. She did nothing wrong, Stacie was the one who threw her the note and didn't own up to it. She was pissed at the taller brunette.

Chloe told her to read a text she gave her and answer some questions she wrote on the board. Beca was silent for the first 15 minutes, but then she just exploded.

"That is not fair!" she said, banging the desk for emphasis.

"Miss Mitchell..." Chloe said warningly.

"I didn't write that!" Beca said.

"Stay quiet and back to your text." Chloe said.

"I already studied that and aced all my tests on that." Beca said. "I want to go home."

"I'm the teacher, you go home when I say so." Chloe said.

"Oh right, because being a teacher, that makes _such_ a difference! All you do is sit there and pretend you can give orders to someone when we all know you could be doing something better to the world." Beca said, her face becoming red.

They just stared at each other, both fuming and red in anger. Beca simply gathered her things and left. Chloe was too shocked, she just sat there for a while before she finally got up to go to the principal's office.

oO0Oo

Beca threw her stuff in her car and growled in anger. She felt someone grab her arm and turned around, ready to start yelling when she saw Stacie standing there.

"Hey.. sorry about the note in Biology." she said. "I didn't mean for people to point you out."

"Well thanks _very_ much, Stacie, now that arrogant teacher hates me." Beca said.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna come clean with her tomorrow." Stacie said.

Beca just waved her off and got in her car. She didn't even look at Stacie before she drove off to her house.

By the time she got home, of course Jill already heard and wasn't amused. She got a lecture and another warning that she wasn't supposed to do that again. Of course, Beca being Beca, ignored most of what her mom said and just went to bed without dinner by choice.

oO0Oo

"Chloe? Chloe, are you even listening to me?" Aubrey asked. "You've been staring at that shampoo bottle for exactly 12 minutes now."

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and put the bottle down with a sigh.

"I just got lost in my thoughts, sorry." Chloe said.

"Did something happen?" Aubrey asked.

"Well.. Just some student said something that's been bugging me." Chloe said.

"What?" Aubrey asked as they went to where the body lotions and creams were.

"She just.. she said being a teacher doesn't make a difference and... we all know I could be making the world a better place or something like that." Chloe said, grabbing a green body wash.

"And you pay attention to her? Chloe, she's just a kid!" Aubrey said.

"I know but she's right. I _could_ be doing something better with my life instead I'm stuck teaching a bunch of teenagers like her." Chloe said. "She's right."

"She's _not_ right, she's just a stupid spoiled brat who's used to getting her way." Aubrey said. "Don't listen to her."

"I'm trying, her words just keep replaying in my head." Chloe said.

" _Your_ life is none of her business." Aubrey said.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, getting all the hand and body creams she wanted before going to the cashier to pay.

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes. She paid for her products and they left Bath & Body Works to go to a different store.

Chloe took a shower when she got home and made dinner, eating it in front of the TV. She was numb, Beca's words hit her hard because the brunette was right. Being a teacher wasn't what she wanted, but yeah here she was.

She went to bed crying that night and she couldn't believe all this was because of what one of her students said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating, I got writer's block_

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 4

By the time the second week rolled around, Beca was hated by four teachers even though she didn't speak in class, paid attention and did everything to her best. She was starting to feel suffocated, that wasn't fair. Everyday she thought about it made her want to run home and cry. People were starting to whisper mean things behind her back. It never bothered her before but she didn't have any friends. Well, not real friends she could count on.

After being yelled at by her Algebra teacher for no apparent reason – seriously, she _just_ asked a simple question! –, she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her chest felt heavy, like there was not enough air for her to breathe. Suddenly her chest felt like it was on fire and she started crying. She reached in her pocket and managed to call her mom.

"Mom?! Mom! I need help!" Beca said on the phone.

 _"Beca? Oh my God, what's wrong?!"_ Jill said.

"I don't know... There's something wrong, mom, there's something wrong! My chest.. it hurts!" Beca said, her hand clutching at her chest. "I can't.. can't breathe.."

 _"Beca, calm down, take deep breaths, deep breaths."_ Jill said desperately. _"Call someone, can you do that?"_

Beca nodded, sobbing. She realized her mom couldn't see her and let out a weak 'yes' as response and hung up. She tried to get up and unlock the door but her hands were shaky and her vision was blurry. She then gathered all the air she had in her lungs and started screaming for help while banging on the door. She crawled up in a ball when she heard the door opening and continued crying.

"Is there someone here?" It was the voice of her Chemistry teacher.

"Yes!" Beca said and the woman managed to open the door to the small stall.

"Calm down, honey, calm down." Mrs. Johansen knelt down beside Beca and put her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat. "You're not having a heart attack, but I'm gonna call 911 just to be sure."

Beca nodded but continued crying. Mrs. Johansen stayed with her after she called an ambulance and then told the teenager her mom would be in the hospital.

oO0Oo

Jill burst through the door and ran to her daughter's side.

"What happened? Beca, are you okay?" Jill asked as a doctor entered.

"She's fine Ms. Boone, she just had a panic attack." The doctor said. "She'll be alright."

Jill looked relieved. She cupped her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Thank God!" She said and looked at the teenager. "I was really worried about you."

"I'm okay." Beca said.

"Well Beca, I want to keep you here for a couple more hours and then you're free to go." The doctor continued, writing something on the clipboard.

"I have to go honey but I'll be back soon to pick you up. With Hallie." Jill said and smiled. "I called your dad and he said she can sleep over."

Beca smiled. It was Friday so she didn't have any plans the next day.

"Okay." She said.

Jill smiled and kissed Beca's forehead again.

"Stay out of trouble." Jill winked at her and Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's a hospital, mom." She said.

Jill chuckled and smiled at Beca before she left.

The next couple hours flew by and Beca's doctor left a prescription for her and then saw her out. Jill and Hallie were waiting in the lobby, the older woman was signing some forms. Hallie smiled widely when she saw her sister and ran to hug her.

"Hey Hal!" Beca said with a smile.

"Are you feeling better, Beca?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah, much better." Beca said.

Hallie smiled.

"Alright girls, all done. Let's go home." Jill turned and smiled at the two, who smiled back.

Beca put her hand on Hallie's shoulder and they went to the parking lot. Beca got in the front seat, Hallie got in the back and Jill drove out of the parking lot.

"Where do you girls wanna go? To get some food maybe?" Jill asked.

"Can we go to that Italian place?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Jill said. "You like Italian, right Hal?"

Hallie nodded at her through the rear view mirror and Jill smiled and made her way to the restaurant.

"What happened at school, Beca?" Jill asked.

"Mom... the teachers are all being jerks to me! My Algebra teacher yelled at me because I asked a question! She said I was interrupting the class!" Beca said. "They're being so unfair!"

"I'm gonna talk to your principal about this." Jill promised.

Beca seemed satisfied with that answer and remained quiet.

"What about you, Hal? Any of your teachers giving you a hard time?" Jill asked.

"No. Just my dad." Hallie said.

"Yeah? Why?" Beca asked with a frown.

"He wants me to get good grades." Hallie said.

"But you do!" Beca said and the 11 year old giggled.

"I know." She said.

"Well so you got nothing to worry about, right?" Jill asked.

"I guess." Hallie said.

Jill smiled and parked the car in front of the restaurant and the three got out. They sat down and looked at their menus.

"What do you girls want to drink?" Jill asked.

"Water." Beca said.

"I want some juice." Hallie said. "Pineapple juice."

"Sounds good. Beca, are you alright to drive home?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, why?" Beca asked.

"I wanted to drink a glass of wine." Jill said.

"Yeah, I can drive home." Beca said.

Jill nodded.

"What do you girls want to eat? Some lasagna?" Jill asked.

"Sounds good." Hallie said.

"Yeah." Beca agreed.

"Okay." Jill said.

The waiter approached and took their order.

"Hal, I have to apologize in advance for how messy Beca's room is." Jill said and earned a slap on the arm from her daughter.

Hallie laughed.

"Hey! My room is not messy!" Beca said. "There are a few empty boxes here and there but it's organized!"

"Really? So there aren't clothes spread on the floor, headphones under the bed, socks on the desk and a messy closet?" Jill raised an eyebrow.

Beca looked offended while Hallie just looked at her and giggled.

"No, okay? I organized my stuff, did my homeworks and studied! My room is clean, you can see for yourself when we get home." Beca said and crossed her arms.

"Really?" Jill asked, laughing. "Okay, I will."

Beca seemed satisfied and turned to look at Hallie, who was sitting beside her, still giggling.

"Don't tell me you're doubting my organization skills too?" Beca asked.

"I'm not." Hallie said.

Beca narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know if I believe you, but I'm gonna let it slide." Beca said.

"Hey, can I sleep over next Friday too?" Hallie asked.

"Sure, Hal. You're always welcome." Beca said.

"I have this party but my parents don't wanna pick me up." Hallie said. "Besides, I was hoping you could maybe do my makeup."

Beca looked surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait! Party? Makeup? Dude, you're 11!" Beca said.

Hallie giggled.

"Please? I don't have an older sister to teach me that stuff and mom seems to forget that I'm growing up." Hallie said.

"Wait a minute there, Hal. You _don't_ have an older sister? _I'm_ your older sister!" Beca said. "Half sisters are true sisters, don't forget that. And you can come to me if you need anything, okay? You know my number."

Hallie smiled.

"Thanks, Beca." She said.

Beca smiled and put one arm around the girl's shoulders, hugging her close to herself, making her squeal.

"You're welcome, squirt." Beca said with a smirk.

Hallie pushed her away and fixed her hair, giggling while Beca just smirked back at her.

oO0Oo

Beca put some comfy clothes for bed while Hallie did the same and then the two went to the small living room on Beca's floor. The older brunette turned on the TV and went through the channels. Hallie sat on both legs and just watched Beca try to find something they could watch.

After deciding on a movie on Netflix, the two watched it quietly. When the movie was over, the two were exhausted so they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then went to bed.

Beca turned off the lights and went under the covers.

"Beca?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, turning to look at the girl.

"Do you wanna have kids when you grow up?" Hallie asked.

"Mmm. Never thought about it." Beca confessed.

Hallie giggled.

"I wanna have a boy and girl." Hallie said.

"I'm gonna be their godmother right? Their cool Aunt Beca." Beca said and Hallie giggled louder.

"Of course." Hallie said.

"Good." Beca said. "Have you thought about their names?"

"No." Hallie said.

Beca nodded and looked up at the ceiling. She could hear Hallie turn on her side to face her.

"When was your first kiss?" Hallie asked.

"Mmm, I wasn't that much older than you." Beca said. "I was 13. It wasn't that much fun."

Hallie giggled.

"Was it disgusting?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah." Beca said and the 11-year-old giggled. "But you kinda get used to it. Why? You're thinking about your first kiss?"

Hallie giggled.

"I was just wondering when it would happen." Hallie said. "Dad would freak."

"Well... dad doesn't even know I'm gay." Beca said.

"Are you afraid of telling him?"

"Kinda. Though I don't really need his approval." Beca said. "All he does is call me to tell me I'm not being a good role model to you."

Hallie rolled her eyes.

"You're a great role model." Hallie said and yawned.

"Thanks, Hal. But maybe we should get to sleep." Beca said.

Hallie nodded and Beca turned on her side.

"Goodnight Beca." Hallie said, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Hal." Beca smiled and fell asleep quickly.

oO0Oo

On Monday, Beca walked to her first class and sat down with a groan. People weren't talking about her yet but she was sure they were gonna start.

She was going to her next class when Stacie stopped her, looking worried.

"Hey, what happened to you?" She asked. "You disappeared on Friday!"

"I had a panic attack." Beca said. "I'm good now."

"Oh my God!" Stacie said.

"It's okay." Beca shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. The doctor gave me a prescription for this medication I'm supposed to take." Beca said.

"That's good." Stacie said. "I have to go, I hope you're fine."

"I am." Beca smiled at her. "Thanks, Stace."

The tall brunette smiled and ran off to her classroom.

After class, Beca went to the parking lot and saw Chloe there, standing. She was talking on the phone, apparently waiting for someone. She frowned as she watched the redhead.

Beca got in her car and continued watching the redhead when she saw her English teacher, Aubrey, approach her and smile at her. The two walked to the blonde's car, chatting animatedly on the way. She found it a bit weird but started her own car and drove off.

When she got home, Beca went straight to her room, put her bag down and took off her shoes before going back down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabbed a banana, strawberries and a Greek yogurt and made a strawberry and banana smoothie. She put it in her Starbucks tumbler cup and went back to her room. She managed to read a few things for her English class and do her homework, proud of herself before she moved to Chemistry. She only had three homeworks that week and she wanted them to be ready.

When she was finished with homework, she went downstairs to make dinner. She started boiling some water and got some Tortellini out. She knew her mother would be home for dinner, but she was starting to get hungry.

Jill arrived home just when Beca was putting the food into two bowls and she, mysteriously, had a box.

"Hey, why the box?" Beca frowned.

"I'm glad you asked." Jill said with a small smile. "This is your birthday present."

"Oooh!" Beca said and was about to grab the box when Jill said she shouldn't open by the food, so she put it on the floor.

Beca's eyes widened and she jumped when she saw the box move. She carefully opened it and gasped when, inside, there was a tiny white kitty. The kitty looked up at her and started meowing. Or tried to meow, but it sounded like a toy.

"Oh my God!" Beca said, carefully scooping the kitty onto her arms and holding it close to her.

"Did you like it?" Jill smiled.

"I love it mom!" Beca stood up and hugged her mom before turning back to the kitty. "It's so cute!"

"It's a girl." Jill said.

Beca chuckled.

"Huh. That's what the doctor said to you when I was born." Beca said.

"No, actually the doctor said 'it's a boy'." Jill said and received a slap on the arm while she laughed.

"I wanna eat but where do I put her?" Beca asked. "What about her littler box, her food? Where will she sleep?"

"Hey, calm down. Her litter box is in my trunk, her bowls are as well. I brought a few cans of cat food." Jill said. "I didn't pick her bed, I thought you'd want to do it yourself."

"Okay." Beca said. "I'll just leave her here while we have dinner."

"Okay." Jill said, putting the box away. "And her name?"

Beca hummed as she stared at the blue eyed cat as she kept meowing.

"Zorka." Beca said.

"What?" Jill laughed. " _Zorka_? Beca, that's a horrible name!"

"'Beca' also is but that didn't stop you from naming me that, did it?" Beca shot back.

"Alright, alright." Jill said, going to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Beca set the kitty down and she started looking around. She then grabbed one of the bowls and sat at the table to eat while her mother returned and did the same.

Zorka managed to climb up Beca's leg. She looked up at Beca and meowed before trying to climb on the table. Beca laughed and put her back on the ground.

"No no no, Zorka, you stay there." Beca said and the kitty looked confused.

"I think she's hungry." Jill said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna feed her after dinner." Beca said. She took a sip of her water before she looked at her mom. "Seriously, mom, thanks. She's the best gift ever."

Jill smiled.

"You're welcome. Had I known you would give her such an awful name, I would've named her myself." she said.

"You're an asshole." Beca said. "And I would've changed it."

"Like mother, like daughter." Jill said in a sing-song voice. Beca glared at her before putting both bowls in the sink so her mother could wash it. "I'm not gonna be home for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh." Beca said. "That's okay, I'll just eat out."

"Okay." Jill said.

"I'll leave Zorka in my room and I'll eat out quickly." Beca said.

"Good." Jill said with a smile. "You can go get ready for bed or do whatever you do, I'll do the dishes."

"Thanks, mom. I'm gonna feed Zorka." Beca said excitedly as she picked Zorka up and took her upstairs.

A few minutes later, Jill walked in with the cat's litter box, bowls and a few cans of cat food. She put it down and helped Beca set everything up before leaving again.

"There you go, Zorka." Beca said and put down a bowl of food and a bowl of water down in the bathroom.

The tiny cat walked over to the food and started eating. Beca sat down next to her and kept petting her as she ate. After a few minutes eating, Zorka turned to her owner and meowed a few times.

"What?" Beca asked. Zorka got closer to her and started rubbing her head against the brunette's thigh. Beca smiled. "You are the cutest cat ever."

Zorka meowed at her twice before returning back to her food. Once she finished, she drank some water and turned back to her owner and started meowing.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Beca stood up and went back to her room, picking her pj's while being followed by the cat. She went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

While she was brushing her teeth, she jumped when she felt the cat clawing at her legs, climbing her. She got to her torso and meowed, extending her paw to grab the toothbrush. She laughed and carefully put Zorka back down and finished brushing her teeth.

"Okay. I think you're gonna have to sleep on the floor." Beca said.

She grabbed one of the pillows from her bed and put it on the floor. She then climbed under the sheets and turned off the lights. She smiled when she felt the cat climb on her bed and meow at her. She turned the lights back on and pet Zorka while she purred. The kitty climbed on her stomach and lied down, closing her eyes. Beca smiled and turned the lights off.

oO0Oo

The next day, Beca felt bad for leaving Zorka alone all day but she had to go to school.

At lunch, she sat down at the table and, to her surprise, Stacie and that girl Emily from the group, joined her.

"Hey, Beca." Stacie smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Beca said and nodded towards Emily. "Hey, it's Emily, right?"

"Yeah." the girl said and took a seat next to Stacie.

"So what's up?" Stacie asked. "Did you have any more panic attacks?"

"No, I'm good." Beca said and Stacie relaxed. "Though we have Biology next and that redheaded Devil might make me lose it."

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"She's not gonna do anything to you, I told her about the note." Stacie said.

Beca didn't respond, she looked up from her salad to the other tall brunette sitting next to Stacie.

"You have Miss Beale as your teacher?" she asked.

"No, I'm a Freshman." Emily said.

"You're lucky as fuck." Beca said. "She's the Devil. You can tell by her hair."

"Bec, she's not that bad. You're gonna scare Em off." Stacie warned and then turned to the youngest girl with a roll of eyes, "Don't worry, she's cool, she's just giving Beca a hard time. I'm sure she'll cool off, Beca."

"I don't know, they hardly ever change." Beca said.

Stacie rolled her eyes as they finished their lunch.

oO0Oo

To Beca's surprise, Miss Beale didn't even seem to notice her on class, so she was okay. She got out, got her car and drove straight to Chipotle to eat. She took out her phone after she'd ordered and browsed through her Instagram and Twitter while she ate. She was very worried about her cat being alone in the house, with so many things to destroy. She shook her head and forced herself to believe that tiny ball of fur wouldn't do such things.

A few tables away, Aubrey and Chloe were sitting, waiting for their food. The redhead seemed pretty sad, she was only looking at the table and Aubrey was closer to her so they could speak without someone eavesdropping.

"... you're strong, mature and smart woman. Why are you doing this to yourself, Chloe? Tom is _married_ , he made it pretty clear he'll not leave his wife for you. One time or another she's gonna find out and ‒"

"‒ He's the only thing I have to hang on to, Bree." Chloe said. "Without him what do I have left? My teaching job? My students?"

"You have me, your family.." Aubrey said. "And who knows, maybe by the end of next year, you'll have enough money to go to Hawaii. Because I know you have the capacity."

Chloe offered Aubrey a weak smile.

"Actually… there's something else, Bree." Chloe said.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe cleared her throat and looked at the table again. She bit her bottom lip as a nervous habit, avoiding her friend's eyes more than anything.

"Chloe come on, you're making me nervous." Aubrey said.

"I think.. I like‒ maybe there's a small possibility that‒ that I might be.. pregnant." Chloe spoke and then looked up at Aubrey, her head low.

"What? _Pregnant_? Of that dickhead that doesn't care about you?" Aubrey said, a little too loudly. She got the attention of practically everyone.

In the back, she spotted a tiny brunette looking at them.

"Shit." she said and looked back at Chloe. "Shit, shit shit!"

"Bree! I know this sucks, but I really need support now!" Chloe said, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking about you, I.." Aubrey sighed. "I said that a little too loudly and.. that Mitchell girl heard."

Chloe frowned and looked back to see Beca looking at them, but when Chloe turned, the brunette looked down at her food quickly.

"Damn it, Bree." Chloe said as she looked back at her best friend. "I hate that girl, she only causes trouble in my class, she'll only tease me about it in front of everyone."

"I don't think she will and if she does, just talk to her parents or to the principal." Aubrey said. "Don't let stupid students control your life."

Chloe sighed and nodded. She ran her hands through her face and their food arrived.

"Can we just talk about something else?" she asked.

"Wait, have you taken a test?" Aubrey asked.

"Bree.. please?" Chloe asked with an uncomfortable look.

"Sorry." Aubrey said.

Chloe gave her a small smile in appreciation and they went back to their food. Chloe wondering what she was gonna do about the pregnancy scare and Beca. Things didn't look very good for her.

* * *

 _I miss my kitty guys ):_

 _Any thoughts? What do you think it's going to happen next?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A New Year's gift! Happy New Year everyone! May 2016 be good to us all :)_

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 5

Beca came back home after dinner and was immediately greeted by a meowing ball of fur demanding attention. She smiled and picked the cat up, bringing her upstairs and immediately feeding her and then changing her litter.

"Oh my God, Zorka, you will _never_ believe what happened!" she said. "My bitch teacher got pregnant by a dude that doesn't even care about her! Dude!"

The cat just lied on her lap and purred as Beca pet her.

"This is gold, Zorka." Beca said and the cat let out a weak meow with eyes closed, enjoying the treatment she was getting from her owner.

Beca was silent for a moment, thankful that she didn't have any homework. She felt her phone vibrate and searched for it in her backpack, seeing she got a message from her mom.

[From: Asshole]

On my way home with someone you forgot to pick up

Beca frowned at that but then an picture came in and she saw it was a selfie taken by Hallie while Jill drove. The younger girl had her tongue out and was winking while she held up two fingers while Jill held up her middle finger with a giddy smile, staring ahead at the road.

[Sent to: Asshole]

Dude! Oh my God, Hallie I'm so sorry!

Beca waited for the response, which didn't come. It was then that she heard the sound of the door opening and Zorka shot right up.

Beca went downstairs to greet her mom and sister while Zorka sat next to her owner, curious to see who was coming.

"Hey little Devil!" Jill said, placing her jacket on the coat hanger and her keys on the table.

"Mom!" Beca said, surprised.

"What? You forgot to pick up your sister." Jill said.

"Yeah and now I'm starving so you're gonna have to make me something." Hallie said and then she spotted the kitty at her legs. "Oh my God, who is this?!"

Hallie knelt down and started petting Zorka, who started purring at the attention she was getting.

" _This_ is the terribly cute cat I got Beca for her birthday, the cat she decided to name _Zorka_." Jill said.

"Zorka?" Hallie frowned and looked up at her sister, almost smiling in amusement. "That's a name you choose for such a cute cat?"

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's my cat, alright?" she said.

Hallie and Jill chuckled and the woman went upstairs to put her things down.

"I can make you some mac and cheese, Hal." Beca said, changing the topic.

"Okay, that sounds good." Hallie said and put her huge backpack down.

Beca frowned at seeing that bag, it wasn't her usual school bag.

"What's that? A new bag?" Beca asked.

"Umm, I'm going to sleep over." Hallie said.

"Really? On a Tuesday night? And dad let you?" Beca asked, surprised.

"Actually, he wasn't home. Him and mom wouldn't be home until later and I didn't want to be alone, so Jill stopped by so we could get some clothes." Hallie explained, visibly uneasy.

"You have your house keys?" Beca asked, even more surprised.

"Yeah." Hallie said.

"Well you were right about coming here, you really shouldn't be alone." Beca said.

Hallie didn't say anything, so Beca grabbed her bag and the two went to Beca's room. Zorka hot on their heels.

"Let's go make your mac and cheese." Beca said, grabbing her phone and going down to the kitchen to see her mom drinking a glass of water.

"Are you gonna eat with me, Beca?" Hallie asked, getting the box of mac and cheese and handing it to Beca.

"Well, I already ate, but I'll sit with you." Beca smiled.

"Do you girls mind if I sit too?" Jill asked.

"No." Hallie said.

"Oh my God.. mom.." Beca said, turning to her mom. "Do you remember one teacher I told you about?"

"Which one?" Jill asked, confused.

"My Biology teacher! The one who sent me to detention on the very first week?" Beca asked.

"Oh." Jill said.

"Yeah, the redheaded Devil." Beca said, trying to avoid cursing in front of Hallie.

"You described her as a redheaded 'b' word." Hallie said.

"She won't curse! That's so cute!" Beca said and pinched Hallie's cheeks. The 11-year-old swatted her hand away with a chuckle.

"Anyway, what about that teacher?" Jill asked with a chuckle.

"I heard she got pregnant by a dude who doesn't even care about her." Beca said. "How awesome is that?"

"Beca, that's not awesome and you can't use that against her. Do not bully your teachers or I will not defend you when you get expelled." Jill warned, serious.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm not just gonna attack her out of the blue, but that's something to use if she's mean to me for no reason." Beca said.

"Beca, no." Jill said, looking her daughter in the eyes.

Beca just sighed and continued making Hallie's food. Jill sat down at the table, joined by Hallie while Beca cooked.

oO0Oo

"Tell me again, why do you wanna wear makeup?" Beca asked as Hallie laughed.

Beca was taking Hallie to school that morning and she was asking about the party the 11-year-old had that Friday.

"Because I wanna look nice." Hallie said.

Beca nodded as she stopped at a red light.

"You'll pick me up, right?" Hallie asked.

"Of course, what time?" Beca said.

Hallie screwed up her face in thought.

"How about 1?" she asked, finally.

"In the afternoon?" Beca asked, confused, because her little sister couldn't possibly mean one in the morning.. could she?

Hallie laughed.

"No, in the morning!" she said.

"Dude, you're 11!" Beca said.

"Oh please, Beca, please!" Hallie begged.

Beca just chuckled while shaking her head.

"If dad knows about this, he'll kill us both." Beca said.

Hallie grinned and started jumping on her seat, squealing. Beca stopped in front of her school and Hallie unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Thank you so much, see you on Friday!" Hallie said.

"I'll stop by to drop off your stuff later today, though." Beca said.

"Okay. Bye Beca!" Hallie waved and went in.

Beca then made her way to her own school as she turned on the radio so it wasn't so quiet.

Today, her first period was Biology, so she could say she was a little worried. She knew Aubrey and Chloe had seen her and both were psychos that hated her so everything was possible.

Beca took her seat and took out her textbook, opening it to see her last notes.

"Hey Bec!" Stacie said excitedly, taking her seat.

"Hey." Beca said. "You look happy this morning, you _do_ know it's only Wednesday, right?"

"Duh." Stacie said, rolling her eyes. "I just have very exciting news: this girl from my Chemistry class asked me out and we're going on a date this Friday!" Stacie said and squealed.

"Is this 'date' actually a date or are you just trying to bone this girl?" Beca asked.

Stacie feigned offence, putting her hand on her chest.

"How could you think that?" she asked.

"Stacie." Beca said with a knowing look.

"Okay, I _am_ trying to get into her skirt, but she's really hot! And I'm going to keep in touch, it's not just gonna be a one time thing." Stacie said.

"That sounds even sicker." Beca said.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat!" Stacie said and Beca shut her eyes. "She wants the same thing, as long as we go on dates every once in a while."

Beca saw Stacie shrug casually and she shook her head.

"How about you, do you have anyone in mind?" Stacie asked.

"Nope." Beca asked and then sighed, looking up at Stacie while other students started coming in. "I got a weird text a couple days ago.. I don't know who it was, it was a private number."

"What did it say?" Stacie asked.

Beca took out her phone and after a few taps, she handed it to Stacie.

[From: Private Number]

Die fucking dyke

Stacie frowned and looked up at Beca.

"Beca, just ignore that." Stacie said. "You don't even know who it is."

Beca sighed and deleted the message when Chloe came in, putting her stuff on the desk, looking pretty stressed already.

"I just hope it stops." Beca said.

Beca was gonna put her phone away when it vibrated again.

[From: Private Number]

If I ever run into, I'm gonna smash your face against your locker

Beca became white with fear. She had no idea who this was or here this person was and he or she was already threatening her.

"Stacie, look." Beca said, showing her the phone.

"Whoa! Okay, this is starting to get scary. Go to the police and see if they can track this number." Stacie whispered.

Beca put her phone away and turned back to face the front, but she looked at Stacie, since Chloe was writing something on the board.

"Do you think it's someone from school?" Beca whispered to Stacie.

"It most probably is, I mean how else would this person know you're gay?" Stacie asked. "And threaten to 'smash your face against a locker'?"

"I don't know!" Beca said in frustration.

"Ms. Mitchell!" Chloe turned around.

Beca sat upright and frowned.

"Stop talking to Ms. Conrad unless you want detention." Chloe said.

"Dude, class hasn't even started yet, the bell didn't ring!" Beca said.

"One, my _name_ is Ms. Beale, I demand respect! And two, class starts when I come in." Chloe said.

"But that's‒,"

"‒You're in detention!" Chloe said.

Beca scoffed as Chloe turned back around.

"You're a bitch." she mumbled under her breath, copying from the board.

Chloe turned around faster than a bullet, eyes red in anger and fists closed.

" _What_ did you just say?" she said.

"I said you're a witch!" Beca said.

Chloe calmed down a little bit, she had already given the girl detention. She glared at Beca one more time, though she didn't look phased, and turned back around.

oO0Oo

Beca slammed her locker door closed. She saw all the students leaving and internally screamed. All she wanted was to go home, to be with her mom and kitten. She was trying so hard not to say anything about Ms. Beale's pregnancy.

"Hey Beca." Stacie said with a smile. "Listen, can I have a ride home?"

"I can't, I have detention, remember?" Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's right." Stacie offered her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, Beca."

"It's okay." Beca said, though it wasn't.

Stacie offered her one last apologetic smile before she left to find herself a ride.

Beca went to her classroom and took her seat, crossing her arms on the desk and staring ahead, where Ms. Beale was seated, angrily. She wished looks could kill.

Chloe was looking through her phone, eventually typing. She even giggled at one point. Funny. Beca didn't think that monster was capable of giggling.

"I thought you didn't allow cell phones in class." Beca said with a smirk.

"This isn't a class, I'm your teacher and you're supposed to be quiet." Chloe said without looking up from her phone.

Beca scoffed.

"And this is important." Chloe said.

"Oh so it's the baby daddy?" Beca said with an eyebrow raised.

Chloe's eyes shot up immediately. She saw Beca's smug look and stood up, going over to her.

"You listen to me and you listen good. If you say that to _anyone_ , I promise I will make your life a living _Hell_." Chloe said.

"You already do, but whatever." Beca shrugged.

"If you tell anyone, Mitchell, I'll make sure you never get into a good college." Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"My dad's a college professor." she said.

Chloe looked even angrier, which scared Beca.

"Tell that to _anyone_ and I'll fail you in this class." she said.

Beca frowned.

"You can't do that!" she said.

"Try me." Chloe said.

Beca kept her mouth shut and Chloe went back to her desk.

Beca felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it. She saw it was another message from the private number and she was afraid to open it. She used her thumb to unlock the phone and tapped on the message icon.

[From: Private Number]

How's detention?

She went pale again and looked around, trying to get a look or hear anything outside the door. She then felt her phone vibrate again and jumped.

[From: Private Number]

I'm waiting for you, dyke, come here and let's play

Beca swallowed and looked outside the window. She stood up and walked over to the door and saw no one in the hall.

"Ms. Mitchell, sit down, this detention isn't over." Chloe said.

Beca went back to her seat, gripping her phone tightly in her hand. She was looking at it as she tapped her fingers on the desk. She was counting the minutes because she wanted to run from this creep as soon as possible.

After another long 40 minutes, Chloe started gathering her things and she told Beca she was free to go and the younger girl literally ran from there.

Chloe was going to her car, when she spotted Beca next to hers, clutching at her stomach, having difficulty to breathe and it looked like she was going to throw up. She was gonna say something but she stood upright, still holding her stomach.

Chloe put her things in the backseat before getting in, watching as Beca got into her car. She shook her head and started the engine.

oO0Oo

Chloe was biting her lip and almost her nails at how nervous she was. She was fidgeting her nails as her blonde friend paced back and forth in front of her.

"Chloe, what are you going to do? What if it comes out positive?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bree! I'm not ready for a baby now, I'm not even married!" Chloe said. "I just know that I would never get an abortion."

"Okay so that leaves adoption." Aubrey said.

"No, I don't think I could handle knowing someone else is raising my child." Chloe said.

"Okay, then what?" Aubrey said and put her hands on her hips.

Chloe's eyes started filling with water. Aubrey sighed and checked her clock. It was time.

"Alright, moment of truth." she said, going to the bathroom.

Chloe shut her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"They're all positive." Aubrey said before returning.

Chloe tried not to cry but when she heard that, she burst into tears and started sobbing. Aubrey sat by her side and hugged her tight, rubbing circles on her back.

"It's gonna be okay, Chlo, we'll figure it out." Aubrey said.

Aubrey held her crying friend, just telling her it would be okay, waiting for her to calm down on her own.

Chloe seemed to be crying louder and louder each time. With the realization hitting her again and again: she's _pregnant_ with a man who's married and who certainly won't want to stick around for the baby. Actually, he'll probably make her have an abortion because that baby is the proof that he's been cheating.

"Chlo?" Aubrey asked, once Chloe had stopped sobbing.

Chloe pulled away and wiped her tears. Aubrey was surprised at how swollen they'd gotten.

"Yeah?" Chloe said, her voice low and husky from the crying.

"Do you want anything? Maybe I can make dinner." Aubrey offered. "I can make that delicious shrimp risotto you love."

Chloe nodded quietly.

"And for dessert, I can run to the store and pick up some cake." Aubrey said.

Chloe shook her head.

"I like it when it's homemade." she said.

"Alright then I'll make the cake." Aubrey said. "And the icing."

Chloe let out a weak smile.

"Thanks, Bree." she said.

Aubrey smiled.

"No problem." she said, standing up.

"I uh.. I kinda threatened a student today." Chloe said.

Aubrey turned back around.

"What?" she asked softly. "Who?"

"That Mitchell girl." Chloe said. "She was so smug, she mentioned the baby thing. I said if she told anyone, I'd fail her."

"Chloe, she could go to the principal and you could get fired!" Aubrey said.

"I know, but I was so angry, I almost slapped that stupid smirk off her face." Chloe said. "I was scared. I _am_ scared." Chloe said.

"Talk to her parents." Aubrey said. "Tell them what she's doing and maybe she won't bother you."

"That may not work." Chloe said. "Knowing her, she would probably still get away."

"Try it, Chloe." Aubrey said. "Really. It's better than being her prisoner."

"Yeah. I'll call her parents." Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled.

"I'm gonna go buy the things for dinner and dessert." she announced and Chloe nodded, wiping her face.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. This whole Beca situation could get her screwed.

* * *

 _ooops, Beca's receiving some scary texts, who do you think it is?_


	6. Chapter 6

_There was one Guest who said they can't sympathize or relate to any of the characters because they're all kinda bitchy and no, that wasn't my intention. I wanted to make Beca a little brat towards Chloe but likable towards her mother and sister. I guess they get less bitchy in this chapter if that helps._

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 6

Chloe had called Beca's mom to talk about her daughter and they'd scheduled an appointment. She kept an eye on the girl, though. So far, Beca seemed to have forgotten she hated the older woman.

Chloe did notice people were always whispering things to Beca, throwing balls of paper at her and saying insults.

When Chloe sat down to talk to Jill Boone, Beca's mother, she was worried, when she heard the woman was a Judge, she thought she'd accuse her of bullying her pretty little daughter.

"I heard my daughter has been having some problems with you." Jill said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Your daughter found out something about my private life and, as I understood, threatened to tell people. I, out of anger, threatened to fail her in this class. But I know the danger of this, so I'm talking to you to see if maybe we could solve this without conflict."

Jill nodded and chuckled, shaking her head.

"I know how that little Devil can be." she said.

Chloe frowned.

"Um, forgive me, but are you her sister?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm Beca's mother." Jill said. "Listen, Ms.."

"Beale, Chloe Beale." Chloe said.

"Ms. Beale, I know how difficult my daughter can be." Jill said. "Usually when a teacher does something she doesn't like, she'll hate that teacher forever. She's a stubborn little Devil."

Jill chuckled, which got Chloe confused.

"But Beca really is a great kid. I'll talk to her and make sure she doesn't say or do anything against you." Jill said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Boone." Chloe said.

"Ms. Boone." Jill said. "I'm not married."

"Oh, excuse me." Chloe said and Jill shook it off with a smile. She was about to stand up, but Chloe stopped her. "Um Ms. Boone.."

Jill looked at her and sat back down, letting Chloe know she had her attention.

"Has your daughter ever said anything to you about.. problems? She might be having?" Chloe asked.

"Problems?" Jill frowned.

"Well, the last few days, Ms. Mitchell seemed pretty worried, checked out." Chloe said. "I notice her classmates are being sort of mean to her."

Jill looked confused, shocked and sad.

"What? How mean?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, but whenever I see Ms. Mitchell in the halls, she's looking around, she looks scared." Chloe said.

"Beca hasn't said anything to me." Jill asked. "I'll ask her."

Chloe nodded and stood up. She shook hands with Jill before she left.

Chloe felt a little more relieved, Beca's mom was very sweet and she seemed very understanding. She believed Beca wouldn't bother her anymore.

oO0Oo

The next few days, Chloe didn't have problems with Beca, the girl didn't interrupt, she didn't even raise her hand to ask something, even if she had a doubt. She knew that because when Beca would hand in an essay, she would get something wrong, something she was screwing up her face in doubt when Chloe was explaining.

Chloe didn't know how she felt about admitting it, but she was starting not to hate this girl so much. She was excellent at Biology, she always went great in the essays or when Chloe asked a question in class. She started to lay off the girl and she could feel they were more at peace with each other.

One day, Chloe had just dismissed the class, but she was staying a few minutes so she could finish grading some papers. By the time she was done, the school was empty. She sent out a text to Aubrey to let her know she was free to go and stood up.

She had just gotten out of the classroom when she heard a noise. She frowned and turned around.

"One more!" it was a male voice.

Chloe heard two more males laugh and what sounded like a punch and someone groaning in pain.

"Look, the dyke is bleeding!" the male said again.

Another punch.

Chloe frowned and turned left, going to the origin of the noise. She was met with two guys ‒ probably from the basketball team, from their bodies ‒ holding no one other than Beca, while the other one, the biggest one, punched her in the face and stomach.

Beca's nose was bleeding like a faucet, her lower lip had ‒ literally ‒ a ball of blood in the corner and one of her eyes was a little bit purple.

Chloe's stomach turned and twisted in the worst ways when she saw the bigger guy throw another punch at Beca's stomach, until they realized they had been caught.

"Shit, it's Ms. Beale! Run!" the guy said and they all ran out of the school.

Chloe didn't say anything to them ‒ she knew them all from class ‒, she was much more worried about the brunette currently lying on the ground, spitting blood and groaning in pain.

The redhead carefully knelt down in front of her and received a glare in response.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Beca asked, angrily.

"If I wasn't, you'd be much worse." Chloe said. She didn't want to say 'dead', but from the punches, it looked like it.

Beca sat up and groaned, coughing. She touched her nose but it was bleeding and hurting way too much, she screamed and pulled her hand away.

"Maybe we should get your nose checked out." Chloe said.

Beca shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Beca said.

"Listen, Rebeca‒,"

"‒It's Beca. My name is Beca, not Rebeca." Beca said.

" _Beca_ I'm sorry about how I've been treating you and I'm also sorry about threatening to fail you." Chloe said.

Beca was holding tears, she didn't like to admit it but she was in _a lot_ of pain. Her nose hurt like a bitch and it hadn't stopped bleeding.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you." Beca said, on the verge of bursting into tears because of the pain. "I need my mom." she said in a weak voice.

Chloe nodded.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance, you might have a broken nose." Chloe said.

Beca just nodded and finally broke into tears when Chloe walked a few feet away to make the call. When the redhead came back, she put her hand on Beca's shoulder and told her she should get up and go to the parking lot.

"Beca, have those guys ever done this before?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head.

Chloe saw Beca wanted to be quiet so she didn't say anything anymore. The only sounds were Beca's eventual groans and cries of pain.

When the ambulance arrived, Chloe explained everything and they allowed her to ride with. She took out her phone and called Beca's mom after the brunette told her her mother's number.

When they arrived, the doctors took Beca in to inspect her nose, lip and torso, so Chloe stayed in the waiting room, waiting for Jill.

Jill came in rather desperate, she didn't know what was wrong with her one and only daughter but she jumped to conclusions and, of course, thought her daughter was in the death bed already.

Chloe spotted her and put her hand on her shoulders, getting the woman to look at her.

"Ms. Boone, you need to calm down, Beca's fine." Chloe said.

Jill nodded and they sat down.

"Then what's going on? Where is she?" Jill asked.

"Well, I was leaving and I heard noises and I saw three guys.. beating up your daughter and her nose was bleeding, her lip was bleeding and she was in a lot of pain so I called an ambulance." Chloe explained.

"Oh my God… who were those three fuckers beating up my daughter and _why_?" Jill asked, going from desperate to fuming in seconds.

"They're all my students, I know them all, they're going to be in huge trouble with the principal." Chloe assured.

"I'm gonna file a complaint!" Jill said. "Why were they even beating her?!"

"Well.. I don't know, but I heard them calling her a 'dyke'..." Chloe trailed off in thought.

Jill couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. She wanted to say something but she didn't, she kept quiet and waited for the doctor.

The doctor came back after 2 hours and found the two women almost sleeping while they waited. The two women stood right up and shook the sleep off.

"Hello, you must be Beca's mother, I'm Dr. Monaghan." He introduced himself and shook hands with Jill.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jill Boone." Jill said. "How's my daughter?"

"She had a broken nose and needed surgery to fix it, her lip was cut open pretty bad so we had to clean it and stitch it up." Dr. Monaghan said. "As to her torso, there are no broken ribs but she did have some minor internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it."

Jill gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to keep her tears at bay. She felt Chloe's comforting hand on her shoulder and she almost broke down in tears.

"She's awake and she's fine, Ms. Boone, if you'd like to see her." Dr. Monaghan said.

Chloe awkwardly let go of Jill's shoulder and cleared her throat.

"I think I should go now." She said and turned around.

"Wait, you saved Beca, you waited with me all this time.. I think you should come with me." Jill said. "Knowing my daughter, I don't think she's thanked you."

Chloe offered her a sympathetic smile because, no, Beca hasn't thanked her. She then followed Jill and the doctor quietly to Beca's room.

Dr. Monaghan left the two alone. Jill sat on the chair next to Beca's bed as the brunette turned to face her mother. Her lip had many stitches, her left eye was a little purple but it wasn't too bad and her nose had a huge bandage.

"What is she doing here, mom?" Beca asked as if Chloe couldn't hear her.

"Beca, she saved you." Jill said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Beca, stop being a suck up." Jill frowned. "If it wasn't for her, you'd be much worse."

Beca sighed and finally looked at Chloe, who was still standing by the door.

"Thanks for saving me and helping me, Ms. Beale." Beca mumbled and that reminded Chloe of a child.

Chloe just offered her a small smile and a nod before she addressed to Jill.

"I should get going." She said.

Jill stood up, getting close to Chloe so Beca couldn't hear them.

"I would appreciate if you'd stay with her for a few minutes while I talk to the doctor." Jill said. "I wanna talk to him about school."

Chloe nodded, hesitant.

"That's fine." She said. She had nothing else to do anyway.

Jill smiled in thanks and left the room. Chloe stood there awkwardly as she felt Beca stare at her. She shyly walked closer to Beca's chair.

"I'm gonna talk to the principal about this and I'm sure he's going to expel those boys." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and looked away.

"That's good." She said. She sighed and looked up at Chloe. "Thanks for saving me. Really."

Chloe nodded.

"You're welcome." Chloe said. "I noticed you were having some doubts in the essays. You don't have to keep them in, just ask me."

Beca nodded and sighed.

"About the boys who hit you ‒," Chloe trailed off.

"‒ I don't know who they are." Beca said quickly, her eyes filled with tears as she did. "I was leaving when they attacked me. They did that a few days ago when I was leaving detention."

Chloe nodded, remembering the time she left when she saw Beca holding her stomach. It made sense now.

"I'm gonna see that they get the punishment they deserve." Chloe said and Beca nodded, wiping her tears.

"And.. I'm sorry about what I said about the.. baby daddy thing." Beca said. "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Well good because there's nothing to tell." Chloe lied, getting the brunette's attention. "I'm not pregnant, that was a false alarm."

Chloe wanted to believe Beca was telling the truth but she in case she wasn't, she wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. She didn't like lying, but she didn't know what she was gonna do about this whole pregnancy thing yet. She knew lying wasn't her best decision but she was still confused.

"Oh." Beca said. "That's good, then, I guess."

"Yeah." Chloe said with a sigh.

Jill came back into the room followed by Dr. Monaghan. Chloe stood up and offered Beca one last small smile before she left.

Chloe sat down in the car and slowly looked down at her stomach. It was still, obviously, flat. She couldn't believe there was a human being growing inside her. She slowly put her hand on her stomach, smiling.

"I think we're gonna like each other." she said.

* * *

 _Things are looking up between Chloe and Beca! What's gonna happen next?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 7

Chloe scheduled her first doctor's appointment, since she hadn't had time to do it yet and, of course, asked her best friend to go with her. She hadn't found the time ‒ or courage ‒ to tell her parents she was pregnant.

One, they knew about her "relationship" ‒ if she could call it that ‒ and they obviously didn't approve of it, as they told their daughter time and time again. The kept telling her she was going to get caught and she was going to get into huge trouble.

Chloe fidgeted with her nails in the waiting room, trying to focus her eyes on her hands and lap instead of up. She didn't want to look up to see the dozen of couples or women there. She didn't look up to see it right but she knew there was a kid there too.

Aubrey wasn't there yet, she had texted Chloe to let her know she'd be a little late but she would be on time for Chloe's appointment.

Chloe moved her hand to grab a magazine and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes looking up at hers. The mini person standing in front of her had to be 3 at most, was wearing a dress and it sported a curious look on her face.

The little kid's strawberry blonde hair made Chloe's heart swell and she smiled down at her.

"Hello." she said.

The little girl giggled and looked back at her mom, who was standing across from Chloe with her husband. The child looked exactly like her mother, in every detail, except the older woman had a few grey hairs on the sides of her head and she, of course, looked older. She couldn't be older than 35, however, and she smiled at her daughter before smiling up at Chloe, recognizing her daughter's new friend.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked the little girl.

The little girl giggled again, apparently shy, as she looked back at her mother, as if she was asking for permission to tell this stranger her name.

"Chloe." the child finally said and Chloe smiled widely.

"Really?" she asked and the little girl nodded. "My name is Chloe too."

Little Chloe seemed surprised and looked back at her mom, who offered her a playful surprised look. Little Chloe looked back at Chloe and pointed at her stomach.

"Baby?" she asked.

Chloe smiled even bigger. She wouldn't mind having one of those running around her house.

"Yeah, there's a baby in here." she said.

Little Chloe lit up in excitement.

" _Kissy_?" she asked, eagerly.

Chloe saw the child's mother laughing and shaking her head, getting ready to call her but Chloe just smiled and let her know it was okay.

"You wanna give the baby a kiss?" Chloe asked.

Little Chloe nodded eagerly.

Chloe smiled and nodded, uncrossing her arms to give the child access. Little Chloe raised her shirt a little and kissed her stomach. She then stood back with a smile.

Chloe smiled at the child and was about to make a comment when little Chloe's mother called her over. The child looked back up at Chloe first though.

"Bye." she waved at her. "Bye baby!"

Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you, little Chloe." Chloe smiled and little Chloe giggled.

Little Chloe ran to her mother and the woman sat her on her lap.

Aubrey got there no long after that, but little Chloe and her family had already gone in.

The blonde noticed her best friend didn't seem as nervous as she had through the phone earlier, she frowned and Chloe smiled.

"I just met a very sweet, beautiful little girl." she explained. "She was so sweet, so caring, so beautiful, I figured.. it wouldn't hurt to have one of those running around the house, right? I'm a grown woman, I have my salary, my apartment, I can make my own decisions."

Aubrey chuckled.

"I haven't spoken one word and you throw a speech at me." she said and then put her hand on the redhead's knee. "Chloe, I know you'll succeed in whatever you choose, I don't doubt your capacity of being a mom. I think you're going to make a wonderful mother."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks."

"Chloe Beale?"

The two looked up and stood up, following the nurse throughout the hallways and into a room. Chloe changed quickly and sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor. She felt nervous again, but she didn't know and couldn't find the reason why.

Aubrey seemed to have read her mind because, seconds later, she was by her side holding her hand. Chloe looked up at her and the blonde offered her a smile.

The doctor showed up not a full minute later and offered the two a warm smile. She was about Aubrey's height, she had brown hair and brown eyes and her hair was pulled back into a nice ponytail.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Beale, I'm Dr. Esther Oberman, you can call me Dr. Esther if you'd like." the doctor said.

"Nice to meet you, doctor, you can call me Chloe and this is my friend Aubrey." Chloe said and Aubrey and Dr. Esther shook hands.

"Now let's check the heartbeat." Dr. Esther sat beside Chloe's bed. "Lay down, please."

Chloe did and let Dr. Esther do her thing. It wasn't long before a loud thumping could be heard throughout the room.

Aubrey felt her head squeeze her hand tighter and looked over at Chloe, who was holding back tears. The noise was beautiful, it was her baby heartbeat, the tiny thing inside her was alive, it was growing. It was _her_ baby.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought she could do it, she _wanted_ to do it. She wanted to be able to hold that baby in her arms. And she could do it.

oO0Oo

Dealing with nausea in school wasn't easy. _At all_. Chloe was often out of class and her students were very confused. She did manage to get it under control after a couple weeks.

Beca didn't say anything in class for a few days, but Chloe didn't complain.

Three weeks after Beca's beating, the boys had been expelled and charged with hate crime and were now in a juvenile facility. That didn't stop Beca from being scared though.

Beca looked down at her paper and bit her lip. She looked up at Chloe and the woman was writing, eventually grabbing a sheet of paper and reading from it, highlighting phrases.

Beca shyly grabbed her textbook and stood up. She felt as if everyone was looking at her and tried to ignore it. She took a few steps and thought she heard whispering. She whipped her head around, looking as people gave her weird looks. She heard whispering again.

 _"Dyke."_

 _"Got what she deserved."_

 _"Queer got Vince in jail."_

Beca was looking around, seeing as people whispered. She felt her heart start beating like crazy again and her ears became hot. She felt her eyes watering and, before she knew it, she was spinning in the middle of the classroom, her vision blurring and her chest on fire.

"Beca?" Stacie asked when she spotted the brunette.

Beca started making a noise when she breathed, a high noise that sounded like a choked sob.

Chloe looked up when she heard the whispering got louder and she saw Beca standing there, people whispering and pointing, many laughing, some calling her names. The girl's hands were shaking and she was hyperventilating.

"Everybody quiet!" Chloe said, standing up. Of course, the students didn't stop calling Beca names. "Okay, that's enough! Everyone in detention!"

The students started whining and complaining. Chloe walked over to Beca and grabbed her arm, guiding her out of the room.

"Beca, Beca _breathe_." Chloe said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Take deep breaths, deep breaths."

Beca did and, pretty soon, she was calm and her breath was back to normal. She wiped the tears.

"They were saying—,"

"— I know." Chloe said. "Don't worry, just breathe."

Beca nodded and looked down, resting her back against the wall as she took another deep breath.

"The messages.. they didn't stop." Beca started crying again and her voice started breaking.

Chloe frowned.

"What messages?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"I've been receiving.. threatening messages.." Beca said, crying. "They didn't stop."

"Oh my God…" Chloe said.

"Everytime I stand up, people whisper things. That I'm a dyke, that I should die, that I—,"

Beca started crying again.

"Beca, calm down." Chloe said. "We're gonna talk to the principal about this, okay? This is going to stop. Meanwhile, we can do something. If you can't ask questions in class, I can tutor you once a week until people stop, until you feel confident to ask questions in class."

Beca wiped more tears and nodded.

"That sounds good." Beca said.

"Okay. What day is good for you?" Chloe asked.

Beca thought about it as she wiped more tears.

"I think.. I think Thursday works." Beca said.

"Is 5 good?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Good. Now go wash your face, take your time." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Thanks, Miss Beale." Beca said.

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled and patted her shoulder before going back inside.

Beca stood there a few seconds before going to the girl's bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before washing her face.

She thought about Miss Beale's offer. She didn't really want to think that she needed a tutor but there were questions she couldn't ask in class because she got too nervous to do it. She was good in Biology, she didn't worry, but when she had doubts, she couldn't ask. So the tutor thing might not be a bad idea.

oO0Oo

Beca got home after school feeling very tired, but she was relieved to find her mom already home, sitting in her office sipping a huge cup of coffee. She stepped on the doorway and gave the woman a quick wave, seeing as she was on the phone, and went upstairs to her room.

She put her backpack down and saw Zorka between her pillows. The cat immediately woke up and walked to the edge of the bed when she saw her owner and started meowing at her. Beca smiled.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" Beca asked as Zorka kept meowing.

Beca got closer to her and pet her, smiling bigger as the tiny cat closed her eyes and purred loudly.

"Come here, I'm gonna feed you." Beca said and went all the way down to the kitchen, to the laundry room, where now she kept Zorka's bowl of food.

Zorka followed Beca, watching her closely as she meowed. Beca grabbed a can of cat food and put it in the bowl, smiling as Zorka meowed at her before eating. Beca sat down next to her and kept petting her as the cat ate. Sometimes Zorka would stop eating to rub her head against Beca's leg, closing her eyes and purring before going back to eating.

"Hey." Jill said, standing on the doorway.

"Hey." Beca said tiredly.

"How was school?" Jill asked with a sympathetic smile.

"I had a situation in Miss Beale's class." Beca said quietly, as if she was disappointed in herself and scared at the same time.

"What? Beca—,"

"— No, it's not like that." Beca said quickly. "I almost had another panic attack."

Jill just slowly sat down in front of her daughter and crossed her legs, putting one hand on Beca's bent knee.

"I was going to ask Miss Beale a question but I heard people whispering and calling me names and I got nervous." Beca said, looking at Zorka as the cat ate.

Jill sighed.

"Do you think maybe you should see a therapist?" Jill asked.

"I do." Beca sighed too. "Miss Beale offered to tutor me so she can help with the doubts I've been having until I'm calm enough to ask questions in class."

"That's great." Jill said. "Take all the help you can get."

Beca looked up at her mom and the woman was offering her a warm smile. Beca smiled back at her before Jill stood up and Zorka started rubbing her head against Beca's thigh.

"Thanks mom." Beca said.

"You're welcome, kid." Jill said before leaving.

Beca smiled at Zorka, picking her up and taking her back to her room.

* * *

 _One: I wish I still had my cat (my mom took her from me) and if I still had her, I'd name her Zorka_

 _Two: ooooh what's gonna happen next?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 8

Zorka was cute, the cutest cat in the world in Beca's opinion. She could easily play with her for hours, she bought those strings with a bird on the end and she'd play with Zorka for hours on end with that toy. She already bought a bed and more cat toys, she _loved_ the cat. She was going to wait to buy a collar so Zorka would grow to her adult size.

But Zorka could be really annoying and demanding sometimes. Like when Beca was writing an essay.

Beca was lying on her stomach on her bed, writing on her notebook. The tip of her tongue was peeking through the corner of her mouth as she pushed her reading glasses farther up her nose. She usually wore contacts, but at home she didn't like to.

She jumped when she felt Zorka walking down her back, meowing. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Zorka, you're on my back, you're gonna have to get off of me." she said.

Zorka walked further up her back before hopping off and coming to sit beside her. Beca looked at her with a shake of her head and a chuckle before going back to her English homework.

Zorka's pupils dilated when she spotted the moving pencil. She immediately jumped on it and grabbed the end of the pencil with her paws, then putting it in her mouth.

"Zorka!" Beca whined, trying to get the cat to let go of her pencil. "Zorka, this is due tomorrow, I need to finish this!"

Beca managed to get Zorka to let go of her pencil before throwing a ball on the ground so she could go after it. She quickly finished her homework before the cat decided to go back to attacking her pencil.

Beca then put her school stuff away before putting sitting at her desk to finish a mix she started the week before. Zorka immediately jumped on her lap and got comfortable. Beca smiled as she worked on her mix with one hand and pet Zorka with the other.

"Beca!" Jill screamed from the downstairs not 10 minutes later.

Beca threw her head back and groaned.

"What?!" Beca asked.

"Dinner is ready!" Jill said.

"Okay!" Beca said, saving her work and putting Zorka down before going all the way down to the kitchen.

Beca sat down to eat and smiled as her mom joined her.

"Is Chloe coming to tutor you tomorrow?" Jill asked.

Beca thought about it.

"I don't know." Beca said. "I have Biology tomorrow, I'll ask her."

Jill nodded.

Zorka jumped on Jill's lap and stood on two paws, putting her two front paws on the table before meowing.

"Your daughter wants to eat." Jill said with a chuckle and roll of eyes.

"Zorka." Beca said. She walked over to where her mother was sitting and picked the cat up before putting her down.

Jill chuckled and went back to her dinner.

"I'm going to be home tomorrow for dinner." Jill said. "What time is Chloe supposed to come over?"

"5." Beca said.

"Oh, maybe you can invite her to stay for dinner!" Jill said.

"What? Mom, that's weird." Beca said.

"What? What's weird?" Jill asked.

"She's my teacher!" Beca said. "It's already weird enough that she's coming to my house."

Jill rolled her eyes.

"If you're not inviting her, I am." Jill said and ended the sentence with a smile.

Beca sighed and looked back down at her plate.

oO0Oo

Beca took off her jeans and put it in her locker at the gym, grabbing her leggings and shirt. She then took off her shirt and was about to put on the leggings when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and jumped when she saw it was Stacie.

"Damn it, Stacie! What's with you and talking to me when I'm not properly dressed?" she said, trying to cover herself with her shirt.

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's half the fun!" Stacie winked at her.

"What do you want, Stacie?" Beca asked, annoyed.

"Two things." Stacie said. "What happened yesterday? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Miss Beale talked to me, I'm good." Beca said, obviously nervous about being in nothing but her underwear.

"That's good." Stacie said with a smile.

"Is there a second thing?" Beca asked.

"Oh yeah!" Stacie said with a giggle and a shake of her head. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"I can't, I'm taking my little sister to a birthday party." Beca said.

"Oh. Saturday then? We can go out to dinner!" Stacie said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Beca said with furrowed brows, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah." Stacie said, matter-of-factly.

"What happened to the girl you told me about?" Beca asked.

"Eh." Stacie shrugged. "We went out once and it wasn't nice. So I'm asking you."

"Dude, I—,"

"—Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer." Stacie said. "One date, please!"

"Something tells me I might regret this but I'm gonna say yes." Beca said and Stacie squealed and jumped before wrapping her arms around the smaller brunette, hugging her.

"You won't regret it!" Stacie said before walking away.

Beca shook her head and put on her clothes.

After gym class, Beca had Biology, which made her at the same time scared and anxious.

To be honest, people weren't only calling her names and threatening her in Biology, but in all of her classes, so Beca was constantly scared.

Beca walked into the classroom and people gave her looks. She quietly made her way into her seat and kept her head low, trying not to attract too much attention, though people were already whispering things about her, but she tried her best to ignore them, tune them out. Before she knew it, she was covering her ears with both hands, shutting her eyes hard.

She then carefully opened her eyes and saw Chloe walking to her desk and putting her stuff down. She slowly let go of her ears and sat up. She looked to her right and saw Stacie grabbing her textbook.

When the brunette saw she was looking at her, she smiled at Beca. Beca managed a small smile before looking back at the front.

oO0Oo

After class, Beca was putting her stuff in her locker, looking at her sides, afraid someone would beat her up again.

Thinking about it, it was kinda ridiculous. She had never been afraid of people, of getting beat up. Now these stupid people made her afraid of being alone! Even in the girls restroom.

"So."

Beca looked to her left and saw Chloe with her purse over her shoulder and her books piled in her arms. She looked ready to leave and, by the look on her face, the books were heavy.

"We start today, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your address." Chloe said, putting the books down. "Your address is outdated."

Beca ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled her address down on it.

"Here." Beca said and gave it to her teacher.

"I'll be there at 5." Chloe informed and noticed Beca had put her Biology book in her locker. "If I were you I'd take your book home."

Beca looked at her locker and gasped quietly when she realized she had put her book away. She grabbed it and put it in her backpack before turning back to her teacher.

"Thanks." she said.

"Be sure to have all your notes and doubts." Chloe said with a serious look and a nod before picking up her books.

"Do you need any help with those?" Beca asked.

"Oh, no thanks." Chloe said. "I'll see you later, Miss Mitchell."

"Yeah." Beca said and closed her locker and her teacher was gone.

Beca fished out her car keys and went to the parking lot. She put her backpack in the passenger seat and was about to turn on the engine when her phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, to see her dad was calling her. She frowned but picked it up anyway.

"Hello." she said, annoyed.

 _"Beca, Hallie has told me you're taking her to her party tomorrow night?"_ Scott said.

"Yep. I promised I'd help her with her makeup and that I'd take her." Beca said.

 _"Okay. I just wanted to confirm that."_ Scott said. _"Thank you, Beca."_

"You're welcome." Beca said and hung up. She screamed loudly and punched the wheel before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

When she felt calmer, she looked up, turned on the engine and took off.

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for her mother to come home. It was almost 4:30, Chloe was coming soon and Jill was supposed to be home for dinner so she wouldn't be too late.

Zorka sat in front of the couch and looked up at her owner. Beca smiled at her and removed her laptop, putting it on the table before sitting back down, allowing Zorka to climb on her lap. She put her legs up and bent her knees, resting against the armrest as she pet Zorka.

Beca managed to balance her laptop between her thighs and knees as she played her mix and evaluated it, seeing what needed to improve.

"Okay, Zorka, I need to get something to eat." Beca said to the cat and sat up, but the tiny white kitty made no sign of moving. Beca rolled her eyes and picked her up, putting her down before going to the kitchen.

Beca made popcorn and was putting it into a bowl when the doorbell rang. She groaned, not too loudly so the person — probably Chloe — wouldn't hear her.

She put the bowl down and looked through the peephole, seeing it was in fact her Biology teacher, and opened the door.

"Hello." Chloe said. She had a couple books in her hand and a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey." Beca said and moved out of the way. "Come in."

Chloe gave her a small, quick smile that obviously meant business, and walked in. She stopped when she felt a furry thing on her legs and looked down to see a tiny white kitten looking up at her.

"Oh hello!" She said in a baby voice. "Who are you?"

"Umm this is Zorka." Beca said.

"Zorka? Sounds like a videogame character." Chloe said as she pet Zorka.

Beca chuckled lightly.

Chloe sneezed and stood back up.

"Sorry, I'm sort of allergic to cats." She said, rubbing her noise with her palm.

Beca offered her a sheepish smile.

"Do you like.. maybe want me to put her away or—," Beca asked.

"— Oh, no don't worry." Chloe said and sneezed. "She can stay."

"Okay." Beca said. She was still standing two feet away from Chloe, awkwardly switching her weight from one foot to the other. "So do you wanna like.. stay here or.. go upstairs?"

"Upstairs? You mean your room?" Chloe asked.

"No, I mean.. there's like another living room in the third floor and.. and a counter that we can.. study or whatever there." Beca said. "Or we can stay here, study in the dining room, I mean the lighting is great."

"Okay, that sounds good." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and led Chloe to the dining room, where the older woman put her books down and took a seat.

"I'm gonna grab my stuff." Beca said. "Do you like.. want something to drink or something to eat?"

Chloe thought about it. She was hungry, she was craving a piece of chocolate cake or something sweet.

"Do you have something sweet?" Chloe asked.

"We have carrot cake, I know it's not sweet but I made popcorn." Beca said. "And I think—,"

"— Oh, I think carrot cake and popcorn sounds good." Chloe said.

Beca thought it was weird but didn't comment anything.

"Okay. Do you want something to drink?" Beca offered, still speaking in a sheepish tone, she felt a little weirded out about having the teacher she once hated in her home.

"Water would be fine." Chloe said.

Beca nodded. She went upstairs, grabbed her books, notebook and pencil case and went to the dining room to put her stuff down before going to the kitchen to grab the food.

"Okay where do we start?" Chloe asked.

oO0Oo

Jill opened the door to her home and smelled popcorn, she chuckled and shook her head. Her daughter never changed.

"Beca? I'm home!" Jill said.

"Hey!" Beca said from the dining room.

Jill walked into the dining room with a frown and smiled when she saw Chloe teaching her daughter.

"Hello Chloe." She said with a wave.

"Hello." Chloe said with a wave and a small smile.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Jill asked.

"Oh yes thank you, Jill, that would be lovely." Chloe said with a smile.

"Okay." Jill said with a smile and disappeared from the room.

Chloe turned back to Beca and saw the brunette was struggling to get her kitty to let go of her pencil.

"Zorka! Stop it!" She said. She managed to pull the pencil away, holding it away from the cat.

Zorka then jumped on Beca's arm and the brunette squealed in surprise, trying to get the cat away from her, since her claws were stuck on her skin like fish hooks.

Chloe had been worried but when she heard the teenager start to call the cat over and over, she started laughing.

"Zorka come on, dude!" Beca said, throwing the pencil down so the cat would follow it.

When Zorka jumped to the floor, Beca gasped in pain as she scratched her forearm.

"Shit!" She said and examined her arm, it wasn't a deep cut but it was bleeding. "Shit this hurts!"

"That's okay, it's not a deep cut, you won't need stitches." Chloe said, though she was smiling, trying not to giggle.

Beca looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks." Beca said. "It's gonna burn in the shower."

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Maybe you should clean this up."

"Yeah, Zorka hasn't taken all her shots yet." Beca said but was reluctant to get up. "But if we still have time left—,"

"— Don't worry about that, Beca, you're fine. You know the subject and you know it well, you just had some doubts which you don't anymore, so you're fine." Chloe said.

Beca let out a relieved breath.

"Okay." She said. "So are we gonna like do this every week or..?"

"If you want to." Chloe shrugged. "I'm free."

"Okay. I think if you don't mind, Miss Beale, I would like this to be a weekly thing." Beca said.

"Okay, that's okay." Chloe nodded and could already smell some onions and garlic cooking and her stomach growled.

"I'm gonna clean this up then, if you want to go to the kitchen or.. keep my mom company.." Beca said, standing up.

"Oh thanks, I think I'm gonna join her in the kitchen." Chloe said, starting to put her stuff away.

Beca went upstairs to clean up her cut while Chloe stayed. She got all her stuff and left it at the end of the table before going to the kitchen. She hummed at the smell and Jill turned around.

"Hey, sit down, sit down! Where's Beca?" Jill asked.

"Um Zorka accidentally scratched her pretty bad so she went upstairs to clean it." Chloe said, taking a seat.

"Oh." Jill said.

Zorka sat next to Chloe and looked up at her. Chloe saw that and smiled at the cat.

"What is it? Come here, cutie." She patted her lap and the cat jumped on it, purring before laying down comfortably.

Chloe smiled but sneezed.

"I'm sorry about how you and my daughter started off, I mean she's not usually like that." Jill said as she added some tomato sauce to the mix.

Chloe licked her lips as she watched Jill cook and, by the looks of it, they were having spaghetti.

"I hate it when happens, I just like to have a good relationship with my students." Chloe said with a sigh. "I let my anger take control of me and I was unfair to your daughter, so I'm sorry."

"Well, you weren't all unfair." Jill said. "But it's fine now."

"Umm Miss Boone, I've been watching closely and the students are still giving Beca a hard time." Chloe said. "That's the reason why she can't ask questions in my class, I don't know about other classes."

"That's…" Jill clenched her fist in anger.

"I already talked to the principal and they're gonna punish those kids." Chloe said.

"Yes but Beca has already been beaten up once, what's stopping those kids from beating her again?" Jill said, stepping away from the stove and putting both hands on the table in front of Chloe. "So my daughter can't be free to like whoever she wants to like and she gets beaten up? Because _my daughter_ is different, she has to get her nose _broken_ because of it?!"

"Miss Boone, I'm not saying I condone this kind of behavior, I'm as angry as you are!" Chloe said and her stomach growled once again. "I already put the entire class in detention and talked to the principal. Other than monitoring those kids in my class, there's nothing else I can do."

Jill sighed and relaxed.

"I know." She said. "We should wait and see what happens. I'm gonna make an appointment with the principal."

Chloe offered Jill a sympathetic smile and the woman went back to cooking.

Beca came back groaning as she checked the cut and took a seat in front of Chloe. She noticed her cat was sleeping peacefully in Chloe's lap and scoffed.

"This damn cute cat!" Beca said and looked at Zorka, looking at her with tired eyes. "You found another slave, huh Zorka?"

Chloe and Jill giggled.

"Are you two hungry? Dinner is almost ready." Jill said.

"Oh I'm starving." Beca said.

"I'm super hungry too." Chloe said.

Jill laughed.

"Do you guys want to eat here or in the dining room?" Jill asked.

"I see where this is going. I'm gonna set the table in the dining room." Beca said, standing up. She grabbed three plates and headed off to the dining room.

"I'm gonna help her." Chloe said. She grabbed three sets of silverware and going after Beca.

Beca put the plates on the end of the table, since it was a table for 12. She was surprised to see Chloe was helping her set the table.

"You didn't have to do this, you're a guest." Beca said, sheepishly.

"I want to help." Chloe said before looking up at the brunette. "Have the messages stopped?"

Beca sighed and looked down. She grabbed her phone and tapped the screen a few times before giving it to Chloe.

[From: Private Number]

You stupid dyke, you need another beating

[From: Private Number]

I'm gonna get into your room at night, and it'll be your worst nightmare

[From: Private Number]

I'm gonna get you into the ICU, bc that's what dykes like you deserve

[From: Private Number]

You just need a good fucking to get the gayness out of you, so get ready for tomorrow

Chloe's heart was beating really fast and she felt anger pulsing through her veins. She gave the phone back to Beca and looked at her to see the girl had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"That last one was from this morning!" she said.

"I know." Beca said, wiping her tears away.

"You have to go to the police!" Chloe said.

"I know." Beca repeated. "But I'm scared!"

"Beca, if you don't go to the police, you'll even get _more_ scared." Chloe said.

Beca suddenly burst into tears and Chloe immediately hugged her, trying to calm her down. She just held the crying teenager until she calmed down a little bit.

"It's gonna be okay." Chloe said. "Just try not to be alone in school, always have someone with you."

Beca nodded as she wiped her tears.

"I'm gonna get the cups." Chloe said and left the room.

oO0Oo

Chloe helped Beca and Jill with the dishes, despite the two women telling her she didn't have to, and gathered her stuff to leave. She was thankful for the dinner invitation, if she stayed at home, she would have ordered something or picked something up on the way home.

"So next Thursday?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Good." Chloe said, going through her phone to call a cab. She then pressed her phone to her ear and waited as it rang and rang. "Damn it!"

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, do you the number for a cab?" Chloe asked.

"You need a cab?" Beca frowned in confusion.

"Yeah." Chloe said, looking through her phone.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Beca asked.

"Oh, thanks I don't want to be any trouble." Chloe said.

"Well it won't." Beca said. "If you want."

Chloe looked hesitant but seeing it would be better than taking a cab with some creepy dude at night, so she decided to accept the offer.

"Okay then." she said.

"Okay." Beca said. "I'm gonna get my bag."

Chloe nodded and the brunette went upstairs. When she came back, she had a small bag in her hands as well as her phone.

"Let's go?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded.

oO0Oo

Beca stopped in front of Chloe's building and offered the redhead a small smile.

"Thanks for the class, Miss Beale." Beca said.

"You're welcome, thanks for the ride." Chloe said and opened the door. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah." Beca said.

Chloe smiled at her quickly before she left the car and went in.

Beca sighed, running her hands through her hair before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 9

Beca sighed heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing maroon skinny jeans, a black tank top and she was considering putting on some flannel shirt on top of that.

"What do you think, Zorka?" Beca asked as she looked at her cat, who was lying on her bed, watching her lazily while her tail moved.

Beca grabbed the flannel shirt she was thinking about and held it in front of her, screwing up her face in thought.

"I know, Zorka, this just Stacie and I'm not trying to impress her I mean I don't even like her!" Beca said. "Okay, it's decided, I won't wear the flannel. Thanks Zorka."

Beca threw the flannel on the bed and grabbed a leather jacket instead. She put on her combat boots, grabbed her phone and purse and headed downstairs. Stacie had texted her to say she was heading to her house to pick her up.

Jill was sitting in her office, with some paperwork and a cup of tea in her hand. When she smelled her daughter's strong perfume, she looked up and frowned.

"Beca?" Jill asked. She stood up and got out, seeing her daughter putting on her jacket. "Going out?"

"Yeah I kind of have a date." Beca said, sounding unsure.

"Oh, nice! With who?" Jill asked.

"Oh this girl from school." Beca said. "She's nice and all but I don't see her as girlfriend material."

"So why are you going on a date with her?" Jill asked.

"She kind of cornered me in the locker room, I was in my underwear, I had to say yes so she'd leave." Beca explained.

"Oh I see." Jill said and held back a giggle. "Well maybe you can enjoy it."

"I will but I don't see it going any further." Beca said.

"So you're gonna be coming home tonight?" Jill asked.

"Mom!" Beca said and Jill laughed.

"Come on, Beca." Jill said. "I know you don't want anything other than a date with this girl—,"

"— No I don't even want a date with Stacie, she's my friend." Beca said.

"Okay, okay, but come on, have something to drink, have fun!" Jill said. "As friends!"

"I'm 16, I'm not allowed to drink, remember? And we'll see if she's okay with it." Beca said. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to see she had a message from Stacie, saying she was there.

"Have fun." Jill smiled.

"Thanks." Beca said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

oO0Oo

Stacie wasn't a bad girl, she wasn't an ugly girl either. She was confident, smart and funny, she made super fun jokes and she was absolutely beautiful.

But Beca wasn't interested in her like that. She tried to make it clear but by the looks of it, it wasn't working.

Stacie paid for the dinner and offered to take Beca home, which was appreciated by the smaller brunette.

When Stacie stopped the car in front of the house and turned to Beca with a smile.

"Um thanks for this Stacie." Beca said awkwardly as she unfastened her seatbelt.

"You're welcome." Stacie said and Beca could tell by her smile that she had other intentions.

"Umm bye." Beca said, opening the door.

Stacie followed her to her door and grabbed her arm, turning her around and Beca looked like a deer in headlights.

"Wait, I didn't get to kiss you yet." Stacie said.

"Stacie, I—,"

Beca was cut off by Stacie's lips on hers. She squealed in surprise and held her hands up, eyes wide open in a slight shock. She pushed the taller brunette away lightly.

Stacie looked confused at that and Beca was blushing furiously and wouldn't meet her eye.

"Sorry I just– I mean I'm not—,"

"— Oh my God! Oh I get it, you're not– shit I'm an idiot." Stacie said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." Beca said.

"No _I'm_ sorry! I thought you were just playing hard to get!" Stacie said. "I'm sorry, Beca."

"I'm sorry too." Beca said.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Stacie said. "Who are you interested in?"

"Nobody actually." Beca said. "I just—"

"— I understand." Stacie said. "I'm sorry about this, Beca."

"I'm sorry too." Beca said.

"I cornered you." Stacie said and sighed, stepping back. "I should go."

"Okay. I hope we can still be friends." Beca said.

"Beca, this is not a break up, of course we can still be friends!" Stacie said. "So I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah." Beca said and relaxed, managing to smile at the tall brunette.

"That's such a shame though, because your lips are _so_ soft—,"

"— Goodnight Stacie." Beca said, rolling her eyes as Stacie laughed.

"Goodnight." Stacie said and went back to her car.

Beca got in and didn't see any sign of her mom, at least on the first floor, so she closed and locked the door and made her way upstairs. She was going to her floor when Jill came out of her room, still wearing clothes and her glasses, with a cup of tea in hand.

"Hey kid." Jill said.

"Hey." Beca said, on the third step.

"How was your date?" Jill smirked.

"She kissed me and it was awkward." Beca said.

"Really?" Jill didn't lose her smirk.

"Shut up." Beca rolled her eyes. "I told her I wasn't interested and she was cool with it. We're staying friends."

"That's good." Jill said.

"Yeah, so I'm going to bed." Beca said. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight. Oh, tomorrow is that exhibit you wanted to go to, isn't it?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, can you go with me?" Beca asked. "It starts at 2."

"Oh honey, I can't, I have this paperwork I have to finish." Jill said with an apologetic look.

"That's okay, I'll ask Hallie." Beca shrugged and went upstairs.

Jill sighed, feeling sorry for her daughter. Well, at least she had a friend and her first appointment with a therapist was on Wednesday the following week so Jill hoped things would get better for the small brunette.

oO0Oo

Beca and Hallie walked together, talking in a low volume as they appreciated the sculptures and paintings the new young artist was exposing. Beca loved seeing paintings and sculptures, she loved appreciating art, especially modern art.

Hallie loved History so she loved looking at paintings. She was quite a painter herself, or so Beca told her. Hallie didn't think she had that talent, but everytime her oldest sister told her the opposite, she'd smile and it'd make her happy, so she never stopped painting.

"Look at this one! It looks like the guy spilled some random paints by accident but it turned out great!" Beca said.

"You're right." Hallie said with a chuckle.

Beca smiled at her younger sister as they moved to the next painting. Beca frowned in confusion and her and Hallie tilted their faces to the side.

"This looks like an intestine." Beca said.

Hallie covered her mouth to stop the loud laughter that would follow.

"You know what a human intestine looks like?!" Hallie asked.

"I never said 'human'." Beca smirked before looking back down at Hallie.

"That's even sicker, Beca." Hallie said, but she was giggling.

They walked around a little more, commenting about the amusing paintings and weird sculptures there. Hallie would always have to cover her mouth in order not to laugh too loudly at every joke or comment Beca made.

"This looks like a heart." Hallie said as they stopped behind two women to admire the painting.

"It does. But it looks like.. it looks like it's bleeding." Beca said with a frown.

Hallie tilted her head and stood on her toes to be able to see.

"Hey, look at this one!" Beca said, pulling Hallie's arm lightly to see the painting next to it.

"It's beautiful!" Hallie said.

The painting clearly showed a woman, a redhead, she had her eyes closed, her hair was literally everywhere, as if she was laying on a pillow, and it looked like she was floating.

"She's beautiful." Hallie said.

"She is. Her red hair probably means she's wild, but she looks like an angel in this painting.." Beca said, reflecting.

"Maybe it was a woman the guy fell in love with and she broke his heart." Hallie said.

"Yeah." Beca said. "You know, this painting got me thinking.. I have never met a truly beautiful redheaded person. Man or woman."

Hallie giggled.

"That can't be true." she said.

Beca shrugged.

"It is. Do you know any beautiful gingers?" Beca asked. "Or have you seen one?"

Hallie thought about it as she looked around and they walked to the next painting.

"Her!" she said, trying to keep her voice low, pointing at a redhead woman standing next to a blonde woman, their backs were to Beca and Hallie.

"I think.." Beca said, waiting for the woman to turn so she could see her face. "I think those are my teachers."

"Really?" Hallie asked as the two women walked side by side, talking and giggling.

"Yeah." Beca said and wasn't fast enough to turn her head when Chloe caught her staring. The redhead only offered her a small smile and a nod and Beca awkwardly waved in return.

"She seems nice." Hallie said. "Not like the b word you described."

Beca chuckled.

"I still can't believe you don't curse." Beca said. "And yeah, we're not fighting anymore."

"That's good." Hallie said.

"Yeah, so she's being nice to me." Beca said.

"That's good!" Hallie said. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm getting hungry."

"Sure!" Beca said and they moved to the exit, but stopped when they bumped into Chloe and Aubrey.

Beca just waved awkwardly.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello Miss Mitchell, it's surprising to see you here." Aubrey said.

Beca just offered her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I'm here with my sister, Hallie." Beca said.

"It's nice to meet you, Hallie." Aubrey said.

Hallie just smiled.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, then." Beca said.

"See you." Chloe said. "It was nice seeing you, Miss Mitchell."

Beca offered her an awkward small smile and left with Hallie to go get something to eat.

"They're nice." Hallie said.

"Yeah." Beca shrugged. "Where do you wanna go? I'm thinking Chipotle and then home."

"Sounds good." Hallie agreed.

"Good." Beca smiled and they headed to her car.

oO0Oo

Beca had just returned home after taking Chloe home on Thursday. She had been feeling more confident over the last few weeks. She had talked to the principal and the whispering and name calling had stopped. Of course, the messages still hadn't stopped but they were certainly less frequent, which calmed Beca down.

Beca had spoken to Jesse, from the group, and asked him if it would be okay if the group met weekly instead of monthly because she was in need of support that moment and Jesse promptly agreed.

So Beca sat there in the circle, feeling a lot better as she heard people telling their stories or sharing more about themselves. She laughed and giggled along with them.

".. I never had the courage to ask someone out and.. last week I finally did and I'm going out with her on Friday, so.. that's great!" Emily said.

"That's great, Emily!" Benji said.

"I hope it goes great." Beca said and Emily smiled in thanks.

"Umm I would actually like to share something.." Beca said, sitting closer to the edge of her chair. "A few weeks ago I started getting.. threatening texts from a private number and.. well they still haven't stopped. I was even beat up by three huge guys from the basketball team and.. that made me really scared to even walk through these halls and that's why I asked Jesse if we could meet weekly. Now I'm even more scared because.. I actually haven't told her but last week the person started threatening Miss Beale too.. and I don't know what to do.."

Beca wiped some tears and felt two different arms around her shoulders, coming from opposite sides. One, she noticed, was Emily's and the other one was Stacie's.

"Beca, we're sorry to hear that, you can count on us for anything and we'll be here for whatever you need." Jesse said.

"Thanks." Beca said.

"It's gonna be okay, Beca." Stacie said.

"It is." Jesse agreed.

Beca wiped the last few tears and nodded, looking down at her hands before taking a deep breath.

"And that is also valid for all you." Jesse said.

Everyone nodded and Beca stopped crying, smiling at Stacie and Emily in appreciation before the two smiled and sat back down.

oO0Oo

Beca was unusually quiet on Thursday and Chloe found that very weird, but didn't say anything in case it was just something about the day or in case Beca didn't want to talk abou it.

Chloe was explaining something Beca had asked about and she could see the girl was just staring at the book as Chloe talked but wasn't really paying attention. She stopped talking and sighed.

"Beca, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am, I'm just thinking." Beca said and scratched the back of her neck. "You were saying about recessive genes and stuff and I was just thinking about.. your hair."

Beca hissed at how awkward that sounded but before she could fix it, Chloe was giggling.

"My hair?" she asked.

"You know, in the Middle Ages, redheads were.. accused of witchcraft and in Ancient Egypt or the Roman Empire the redheads were the most expensive slaves.. and that's.. I don't know, it's weird." Beca said.

"Well I'm glad I'm not your History teacher, there are probably some mistakes there." Chloe said, giggling while Beca giggled awkwardly, blushing in embarrassment. "But yeah, redheads were — still are — so rare that seeing them was weird so in case of the Middle Ages, people in the Church thought, because their hair was red, that they were something from the Devil."

"That's mean." Beca said.

"Yeah. I mean, redheads still get their fare share of teasing comments nowadays. I know _I_ did when I was a kid." Chloe said. "And some researches show that probably by 2060 or something, redheads will be extinct."

"Whoa." Beca said. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Chloe said.

Beca tilted her head to the other side, thinking.

"Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair?" she asked.

Chloe found the question weird, but she screwed up her face in thought, thinking about her answer.

"Yeah I have but then I remember my hair color is so rare and beautiful that I shouldn't do that." Chloe said.

Beca giggled.

"Yeah, if I had your hair color I wouldn't dye my hair either." she said.

Chloe just offered her a smile and looked back down at the book.

"So—,"

"— Teaching isn't _really_ what you want to do.. is it?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked up at her with a slight frown, surprised by the question. The teenager was looking back at her with a blank stare, waiting for the answer.

"No, not really. I want this scholarship to Hawaii to study marine biology." Chloe said. "Research about endangered species, how we can help them and stuff like that."

"Sounds very noble." Beca said. "I bet it's hard to get."

"Yeah. It's super hard, I've tried twice already." Chloe said. "I'm trying again in September next year."

"You'll get it." Beca said. "I think you're a really good teacher."

Chloe found herself smiling at the compliment. It wasn't that she didn't get compliments very often, it was hearing a compliment from the student that used to hate her, that made her day. Possibly her week.

"Thanks, Beca." Chloe said, genuinely happy and Beca smiled.

"You're welcome." Beca said.

"So you're very good at Biology, do you want to do something in the field when you graduate?" Chloe asked, genuinely interested.

"Um no, actually, I wanna be a music producer, but my second option is being a geneticist." Beca said.

"They're both super cool." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"So unfortunately, our time is up." Chloe said and closed her book.

"That's a shame." Beca said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I'm not staying for dinner today so I guess I need you to take me home."

Beca frowned as she stood up.

"Sounds like this was a date, except without any sex." Beca said with a chuckle but immediately regretted. She turned beet red and her eyes widened quickly before she shut them hard. "Sorry. That was bad."

Chloe laughed and grabbed her bag.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're feeling less tense around me. You couldn't relax in our first class." Chloe said.

Beca took a deep breath but still didn't stop blushing.

"Let's just go before I say anything even more stupid." She grabbed her car keys and left.

Beca stopped in front of Chloe's apartment building and took a deep breath.

"Sorry again about the joke, I was.. my jokes aren't usually that bad." she said.

"It's okay, don't worry." Chloe said. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." Beca said and Chloe left.

Beca hit her forehead on the steering wheel after Chloe left and groaned.

"Why the fuck did I say that! Ugh, stupid mouth that has no filter!" Beca said before driving off, once she made sure Chloe was inside the building.

* * *

 _Hmmmm what do you think? What's gonna happen next?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 10

Beca was getting ready for gym class and, this time, there weren't any tall brunettes invading her personal space, trying to get her to go on a date.

She sat down to tie up her sneakers and that's when Stacie approached her. She sighed but knew that Stacie didn't want to flirt with her or ask her out this time, so she just chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey Beca, do you have a tampon?" She said.

"Sure." Beca opened her locker and dug through her purse before finally handing out a tampon to the taller brunette.

"Listen, I heard some girls saying something and I wasn't sure if I should tell you." Stacie said in a low voice.

Beca frowned as she listened to the other girl.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"They said Jake, from the basketball team, was gonna look for you at lunch time to make you pay for getting the 'best player' in jail." Stacie said.

Beca didn't know how to react. She was afraid, sure, but she was glad Stacie told her beforehand but still.

Beca could never explain how it felt, if someone asked her. How it felt to fear to be beaten up every single day, how it felt to have someone calling her names because of her sexual orientation and how it felt to have someone she didn't know who send her threatening messages and even threaten her _teacher_.

"Beca." Stacie called once she noticed the fear in Beca's eyes.

Beca looked up at her.

"You and I are going to the principal's office after gym and tell him that." Stacie said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks Stacie." Beca said, feeling a lot better.

Stacie smiled and left.

oO0Oo

Tom collapsed on top of Chloe, panting hard.

"Oh shit." He said.

Chloe let out a breathless chuckle and hummed, enjoying the one moment Tom was hers and only hers. The moment Tom was in her arms and she could pretend he would never leave.

Suddenly, Tom snapped her out of her little daydream because he stood up and started looking for his clothes, not even glancing back at Chloe.

The redhead suddenly felt very self conscious and sat up, using the sheets to cover her body. She watched as Tom got dressed and didn't say a word to her. She gulped and tried to be as quiet as possible and at the same time, call his attention.

"Don't you wanna stay a little longer?" she asked, knowing this wouldn't work. It never did.

"I can't." Tom said, buttoning his shirt. "I have an important dinner."

Chloe bit her lip and looked down, trying to get herself to stop crying even though the tears were threatening to fall.

"You know I can't." he said, finally looking at her, but his face didn't show he was sorry or anything. "You know you're just a distraction for me and nothing else. You knew this from the beginning, Chloe."

Chloe gasped and looked up at him. Hurt flashed across her eyes and face.

"Just a distraction?" she repeated.

"Yeah." he said. "Anyways I gotta go."

Tom just put on his shoes and left without another word, making Chloe feel ridiculously used, like a whore. And she didn't need him to throw her money to make her feel like one, she just did.

She clapped her hand against her mouth and started crying loudly, sobbing as her other hand flew to her stomach. She knew she would never be happy with Tom and that wasn't really what was making her sad. She knew she didn't love him, but feeling used, like a cheap whore and worse!, being pregnant and knowing the child's father would never be there for him or her.

Chloe then threw the sheets away and got dressed in workout clothes, putting on a pink jacket, her running sneakers, grabbing her iPod and disappearing out the door, bringing a small bag to put her water bottle, her keys and her phone.

Chloe went to the park and jogged, listening to music on a high volume to try and forget about how Tom made her feel. She knew she should end it with him, but she couldn't let go of him. It was making her feel worse everyday, every time she met with him, she felt worse. And she was growing tired.

Her legs started giving out and she took a seat on a bench facing a small lake. She took a few deep breaths and took a big drink from her water bottle before she started crying again. She buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to cry a little bit more.

"I may be a little socially awkward but I don't like seeing people cry."

Chloe looked up to find the source of the familiar voice.

Beca.

The redhead didn't know if she should admit it to herself, but she found herself growing fond of the girl, she was fun, even with her sarcastic comments and jokes. She secretly found it endearing their last tutoring session when Beca cracked a joke and turned very red.

Chloe chuckled and wiped her tears.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Beca offered.

"I don't know if I should talk to you about it, you're a student." Chloe said, wiping more tears.

"Don't worry." Beca chuckled and Chloe looked up at her. "I won't tell anyone."

Beca winked and smirked and Chloe giggled and sighed.

"I guess so. I want to grab some tea." Chloe said and stood up.

"Sure." Beca said.

Chloe noticed the teenager was also wearing workout clothes as she looked down at her black running shorts.

"Were you running too?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked down at her legs and back up at Chloe with a smirk.

"Were you checking out my legs?" she asked.

Chloe blushed deeply and she would've choked if she was drinking water even though she knew she wasn't checking out the girl.

"What? No, I was—,"

"— Relax, Miss Beale, I was joking." Beca said with a chuckle. "As amazing as my invisible tan is."

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"So where do you wanna go? I'm kind of hungry and it's nearly 7 o'clock." Beca said, looking at her watch and fishing out her car keys.

"Hmm I think we could go grab something to eat." Chloe said and then saw the teenager was going to her car. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, my house isn't that close and I wasn't looking forward to walking home alone in the dark." Beca said, opening the door and getting in, followed by Chloe.

"That's probably the smartest thing." Chloe agreed and fastened her seatbelt as Beca drove out of the spot.

Beca drove to the closest restaurant and they got out and chose a booth in the corner. Chloe ordered her tea and Beca ordered some shrimp fettuccini alfredo.

Chloe wasn't gonna order anything to eat, until the smell of Beca's food made her realize she was starving so she ordered some food too, the same as Beca.

"So do you wanna talk about why you were crying in the park? I don't really think you were crying because you pulled a muscle." Beca said with a raise of her eyebrow as ate more of her food.

"No." Chloe said and looked down. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Beca shrugged. "If you're okay with telling me."

Chloe sighed and decided to tell the girl everything. Well, not about her being pregnant, but she told her the other things and she found herself crying again but she soon stopped.

"Well the question you need to ask yourself, Miss Beale, is do you see a future with this guy?" Beca asked, sticking a shrimp with her fork and bringing it to her mouth.

"I don't see a future." Chloe was quick to say. "I know we can't have a future."

"There you go." Beca said. "If he makes you feel used, he's not worth your time."

Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know." she said. "I just can't seem to let him go."

"I know it's hard sometimes and it'll probably feel weird in the beginning, but you'll feel better." Beca said. "I promise."

" _You_ promise?" Chloe chuckled.

"I can see that my promises don't have much credibility to you." Beca said and Chloe chuckled again.

"I'm sorry, Beca, but it seems.. I don't think you understand the whole situation." Chloe said.

"Yeah I probably don't. But if this asshole doesn't care about you, leaves you feeling like a hooker then yeah I think you should end this with him." Beca said. "Concentrate on that scholarship you're trying to get and go help the marine creatures."

"Wow." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca looked up at her as she wiped her face with a napkin.

"First, language." Beca rolled her eyes at that. "And second, you remember I told you about the scholarship?"

"First, we're not in class, so tough, I'll say whatever I want." Beca smirked. "And second, yeah I remember. I have a good memory and I remember interesting things."

"So I'm interesting?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Not _you_ , dork, your scholarship." Beca said and they both laughed.

Chloe didn't know how to explain the disappointment she felt and why her stomach turned when Beca called her 'dork'.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed. "See? You remember more things about me than Tom."

"See? I'm much better than that asshole. You should stop banging him and start hanging with me." Beca flashed her an over exaggerated grin and Chloe threw her head back laughing.

"Thank God you said 'hang'." she said, still laughing. "Why are you cracking so many jokes today?"

"Well, since I saw you crying in the park I decided to drop my awkwardness aside so I could.. see if you were okay. I hate seeing pretty women cry over assholes like Tom." Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe was thankful the girl was still focused on her food so she didn't see her blush.

"You've seen other women crying over assholes?" Chloe asked, interested.

"Look at the teacher cursing!" Beca teased and Chloe rolled her eyes as the teenager laughed. "And to answer your question, my mom."

Chloe knew this was a delicate subject by how Beca grew quiet so she knew not to question her further about it.

"But thanks, Beca." Chloe smiled softly and Beca looked up at her.

"Oh, you're welcome. And I hope you'll end it with that asshole." Beca said, pointing a finger at her.

"Would you stop calling him that?" Chloe asked with a light chuckle.

"Any man who makes a woman feel any less than a princess is an asshole." Beca said. "So no."

Chloe rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

The two finished eating and each paid for what they had, which was no problem for either girl. Beca ordered a brownie and ice cream for dessert, while Chloe didn't order anything. She was trying not to eat that much sugar.

"Don't you have dinner with your mom everyday?" Chloe asked, curious.

"No. My mom spends all her time in court, today is one of the days she couldn't come home for dinner." Beca said.

"I see." Chloe said.

Beca ate her brownie happily, not even looking up at Chloe and the redhead was trying to bite back giggles.

"Come on, you can stop looking, you'll burn a hole through my head." Beca said.

Chloe let a giggle escape but quickly covered her mouth as Beca raised an eyebrow and looked up at her without moving her head.

"I'm sorry, you look like a kid eating your dessert." Chloe said.

"What can I do? I love this brownie." Beca said, eating the last spoonful of her brownie, humming in appreciation, closing her eyes as she did and she heard Chloe giggle again. "Shut up."

"I'll send you to the principal's office for disrespecting your teacher." Chloe said with a frown but she couldn't hold her laughter when Beca raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she was kidding.

"And I'll tell you you were checking out a student." Beca said with a smirk.

"That's not true." Chloe said.

Beca just kept smirked and cleaned her mouth.

"It's late, can you give me a ride home?" Chloe asked, checking the time on her phone.

"Sure." Beca said and stood up, her smirk still in place.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stood up and followed the girl out. She just got in the car silently, hoping Beca would wipe that stupid smirk off her face, but she didn't. And that was driving Chloe crazy.

"You know your cockiness is so annoying." Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"Yes, but at least it cheered you up, didn't it?" Beca raised her eyebrows knowingly at her on the red light.

Chloe smiled and looked down at her lap and Beca smirked again because she had her answer.

"I just wanted to tell you, Beca, that this.. isn't something that shouldn't happen everyday." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca asked, concentrated on the road.

"You and me, talking, eating dinner.." Chloe said.

"Alright." Beca shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Do you understand why?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Beca laughed. "You're my teacher so it's inappropriate. I understand."

Chloe nodded.

"Good." she said.

"Though, there is something I feel obligated to say." Beca said, stopping in another red light.

"If it's another joke about me checking you out—,"

"— No, dork, it's not about that!" Beca giggled. "Though you totally was."

Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned, making Beca laugh.

"God, you're the dorkiest creature to have ever walked the planet." Chloe said.

Beca grinned proudly.

"Thanks." she said and Chloe laughed. "But seriously now."

Chloe sobered up and looked at the teenager, frowning when Beca turned suddenly very serious and she tensed up.

"The messages.." Beca started. "They're not only threatening me."

"Okay.. who are they threatening as well?" Chloe asked.

"You." Beca said and looked up at Chloe with a scared look. "They said they'll hurt you too if you keep defending me."

Chloe was shocked but she was more worried about the terrified and guilty look on Beca's face. She didn't want the girl to suffer anymore, to think this was her fault. Damn, she'd been through so many already!

"It's okay, Beca, it's not your fault." Chloe said. "I'll be safe, I promise."

Beca brought one hand to her mouth to avoid sobbing before quickly composing herself and taking a deep breath.

"It's gonna be okay." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and stopped in front of Chloe's apartment building, feeling much calmer.

"I talked to the principal already." Beca said. "And the police and the messages are not coming from Vince's phone or any of the guys that attacked me."

Chloe nodded and put her hand over Beca's.

"It's gonna be okay, they're gonna find this person." Chloe said.

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe, managing a small smile.

"Thanks." Beca said.

"Thank you as well." Chloe said. "For making me feel better."

"About that asshole?" Beca smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"And you're back." Chloe said and smiled at Beca.

Beca giggled and smiled back at her teacher.

"Thanks for the ride, Beca." Chloe said, opening the door.

"Bye dork!" Beca said and laughed when Chloe groaned.

"Bye dorkier!" Chloe said, fishing out her keys.

Beca laughed and shook her head. She made sure Chloe went in before she drove home.

oO0Oo

Beca walked in and hung her jacket on the hanger by the door with a sigh. She was going to make her way upstairs when she bumped into her mom coming down the stairs. The older brunette seemed surprise at seeing her daughter and she crossed her arms with a chuckle.

"And where were you, young lady?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "And don't tell me you were running all this time."

"I wasn't." Beca chuckled. "I went to the park, I ran a few laps and saw Miss Beale sitting on a bench, crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said she wanted some tea, so we went out and we ate dinner."

"Beca!" Jill said with a frown.

"What?" Beca asked, not seeing what she did wrong.

"You can't go on a date with your teacher, she can get fired and you can get expelled!" Jill said. "Do you know how serious this is?!"

"Chill out, dude, we weren't on a date!" Beca said, raising her arms as if her mother was pointing a gun at her. "She was upset, I asked her what was wrong and she said she wanted to go out for some tea. I realized I was hungry so we went to this restaurant, I ordered food and she told me what was wrong, then I took her home because she doesn't have a car."

"Beca—,"

"— I know, Miss Beale explained to me that this shouldn't happen and it won't!" Beca said.

Jill let out a breath and relaxed. She believed her daughter, she wouldn't question her any further because she knew she was telling the truth. Though she was kind of suspicious about the smirk on her face.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I was just thinking about the jokes I made." Beca said with a chuckle.

"What kind of jokes?" Jill asked.

Beca chuckled and moved aside to go up to her room, not surprisingly, she heard her mom following her and she chuckled again and shook her head.

"Nothing, I joked that she was checking me out and stuff like that." Beca said.

Beca got in her room to see her cat sleeping on her bed. Upon hearing her owner's voice, she woke up and immediately jumped from the bed, coming to Beca and meowing at her.

Beca took off her shoes and sat on the bed, Zorka jumping back on the bed after her, wanting attention.

Jill crossed her arms again and leaned against the doorway.

"Beca, if you date your teacher, I'm not gonna defend you or her in court." Jill said. "And I'll report it to school."

Beca looked at her mom with a look that could be both anger and confusion.

"Mom, I don't even like Miss Beale like that, this was a mistake and it's not gonna happen again!" she said. "And thanks for showing your support with my relationships."

Beca walked over to the door and closed it, feeling angry that her mom — her **_mom!_** — wouldn't be supportive. Sure, she didn't like Miss Beale like that — that's what she kept telling herself as she tried to ignore the butterflies she got everytime she made her blush and everytime Miss Beale smiled at her — but she expected her mom to be some sort of supportive, she didn't have anyone else to count on. Literally.

* * *

 _Mmmmmmm what do you think? ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Mmm I wonder if you guys are gonna like this chapter..._

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 11

Chloe was alone in the waiting room this time. She'd asked Aubrey but the blonde was busy grading papers for school, so she was alone this time.

This gave Chloe time to think. First, about her parents. She decided to break up with Tom, though she hadn't told them yet, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them about the baby. _What?! How can you not tell?! They're gonna find out anyways, besides, it's their_ ** _grandchild_** _!_

Chloe cringed and she had to admit her conscience sounded a _lot_ like Aubrey and that wasn't a bad thing, Aubrey was pretty down to Earth in that aspect and that kept Chloe grounded, which was good.

Chloe knew she hadn't thought this through, she didn't know what to do with the baby, she was not only not thinking about the pregnancy, but about what she was going to do after the baby was born. _What?! How can you not do that, Chloe?! You have less than nine months, 40 weeks until that baby is here and there is no slowing down! You're going to try to get a 2 year scholarship to Hawaii, can you still go if you have a baby to take care?! Or worse, if you're on maternity leave?!_

Chloe groaned and tried to hold back tears. She didn't want to think of the options she was left with; either abortion — which she would never ever do — or adoption. And she _wasn't_ okay with giving away her child to be raised by another couple.

Maybe her mind decided she should think about all that later — which made the Aubrey inside her go crazy — and Beca invaded her mind. It wasn't exactly welcome, but it wasn't unwelcome either, she was actually thankful for the interruption, though not for the train of thought it was taking.

She was thinking back to the jokes the teenager had cracked and how — though slightly inappropriate — they made her insides burn with an awesome sensation and it made her blush vividly.

She shook her head and tried to let go of those thoughts. She couldn't think like that about a student, much less a 16-year-old.

"Chloe Beale?"

Chloe sighed in relief and stood up, following the nurse to the doctor's office.

oO0Oo

Chloe was eating quietly as her mom sat across from her in her house. She decided to take the weekend off and visit her parents. They lived about half an hour away so she decided to bring her work and spend the weekend with her parents.

Her dad was still at work, seeing it was 5 o'clock on a Friday, but her mom was home with her and they were eating a piece of cake Olivia Beale made for her daughter.

"So how's school?" Olivia asked after a long moment of silence.

"It's good." Chloe said. "That student stopped bothering me, we're good now."

"That's good, honey, I'm glad." Olivia said. "I knew you'd get through it."

Chloe didn't look up and only forced a half smile at her mom.

"So how's Tom?" Olivia asked.

Chloe closed her eyes and counted to 5 slowly in her head before looking up.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in a while." Chloe said.

"It's for the best sweetie, I worry about you." Olivia said.

"I'm okay, mom." Chloe said sort of slowly.

"I know but the thing with Tom… That's complicated, and it shouldn't be. At your age, it should be.. simple, fun, safe." Olivia said.

"Mom, I'm gonna break up with him. For personal reasons, not because you told me to, so you can relax, mom." Chloe asked.

"Wow, is there… is there someone else?" Olivia asked, sort of excited.

"No, mom, there isn't anyone else." Chloe shook her head with an annoyed tone.

"You'd tell me if there was, right?" Olivia asked. "I mean I'd like to know my future son-in-law."

"Oh my God!" Chloe had to laugh at this one. "Mom, first, there's no guarantee that the next person I date is gonna be your son-in-law and second, if you're judgemental about my relationship there's a great chance I won't tell you."

"Honey, I was judgemental about Tom because he's married, it was obvious that wasn't going to work out." Olivia said. "But whoever is the next person, I'm not gonna judge you or them. Unless they're married too."

Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.

"You know, I just want what's best for you, Chlo." Olivia said.

"I know, mom, I know. But you don't need to worry about me." Chloe said and offered her mom a small smile. "I'm fine."

Olivia breathed out and smiled back. She knew she was being judgemental and paranoid, but she couldn't help it, Chloe was her little girl, even though she was 27 years old. She would always be her little girl.

"I'm sorry about my crazy ways, Chlo." Olivia said. "I'm your mother, I worry about you and I'll never stop. You'll understand when you're a mother."

Chloe bit her lip and fought back tears. She wasn't gonna tell her mom, not today. She already had one difficult conversation with her, she wasn't gonna have another one. Not today.

oO0Oo

Chloe was distracted that morning. First, because Aubrey wasn't able to give her a ride so she had to take the bus, which wasn't very fun.

Then she had the least favorite class, which was a bunch of Freshmen who liked to mess around and not pay attention, so needless to say it was tiring for her.

The doctor said she was about 10 weeks pregnant, but even then she was starting to feel exhausted, standing on her feed the entire morning was killing her feet.

She decided to put the subject on the board, explain even if the students weren't paying attention. She was gonna have to put questions on their midterms and they would have to answer.

After she realized that, that class went a lot easier.

Soon she had a class with the Juniors and that included Beca, which made her happy. She smiled at the thought of seeing the teenager's smirk again. _Wait, what?!_

When she put her stuff on the desk, she sighed and sat down, earning a small giggle from the students.

"Tired already, Miss Beale?" A boy from the second row asked, surprised.

"Yes I am tired and I'm not in the mood for jokes." Chloe said in a stern voice. "Not to me, not to your classmates. You are going to be quiet for the first part of the class when I explain the subject then I'm going to give you something to do in pairs, to hand in in a couple of weeks."

The class perked up at the mention of pairs and already started pairing up. Some people asked "can it be a pair of three?" as Chloe wrote the subject on the board and she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What did I say?" Chloe asked, turning around as everyone grew quiet. "Keep talking if you want detention."

No one made a single sound and Chloe smiled.

"Alright." Chloe said and found Beca sitting in the back, making a gesture that said 'calm down, dude' and Chloe had to fight back a giggle.

The rest of the class went smoothly and Chloe was glad about that. She was able to sit down as the pairs discussed their essays. She even put her hand on her stomach under the table, smiling to herself as she read a book on species of endangered fish in Hawaii.

oO0Oo

Chloe looked down at her watch as she waited impatiently for the bus. She was alone in a deserted street and she hated that. She saw a man approaching in the distance and she was scared to death. She was becoming more and more terrified by the second.

"Hey dork!"

Chloe snapped and looked at the car that stopped by the bus stop. She immediately opened the door and jumped in, her heart beating a thousand times faster.

"Whoa, you came in pretty quickly, I thought I would have to persuade you." Beca said and drove off.

"There was a man approaching and there was no sign of the bus." Chloe said.

"Sure, sure. Or you were hoping to get another glimpse of my awesome, pale, knock-kneed legs." Beca said.

Chloe covered her blushing face with her hands and Beca laughed, putting her tongue between her teeth in a way Chloe secretly swooned over.

"So how come you didn't go home with Miss Posen today?" Beca asked curiously.

"Oh, Bree's car didn't start this morning, she took it to her mechanic." Chloe said. "She called me this morning to let me know."

"I see." Beca nodded. "Hey, do you know a good restaurant?"

"Well, there's an Thai restaurant near my apartment, which I've been ordering food from for the last two weeks, it's pretty good." Chloe said.

"Great." Beca said. "I'm trying that one today."

"Dinner alone again?" Chloe asked with a sympathetic look.

"Yep." Beca said. "Mom's coming home late."

Chloe nodded.

"Sorry about that." Chloe said.

"That's alright." Beca shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Chloe sighed and didn't say anything anymore. She wanted to offer to come with the girl but she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't hang out with her, much less go to dinner with her.

"My mom was pretty worried about me taking you to dinner." Beca said. "She said this was inappropriate, she thought it was a date."

"That's ridiculous." Chloe said.

"I know! I said 'mom, it wasn't a date!'—,"

"—Exactly—,"

"— 'We didn't even have sex!'" Beca said.

Chloe choked on her own saliva and Beca burst out laughing. The redhead blushed more than ever before.

"God, you and your jokes." Chloe said, trying to hide her blush. "You are _such_ a dork."

"I think if I touch your cheeks now," Beca said, ignoring Chloe, moving her right hand, her index finger getting close to Chloe's red cheek. "I'll burn my finger."

Chloe laughed and moved her hand away, the teenager laughed as well before stopping.

"Here we are m'lady." Beca said, turning to Chloe with a sly grin.

Chloe blushed again and opened the door.

"Thank you so much, Beca." Chloe said.

"You're welcome, but you're not leaving without giving me the directions to the restaurant." Beca said.

"Oh, you turn right here, then turn right again and the restaurant is in the corner. It's easier to go by foot because this is a one way street." Chloe said.

"Okay, thanks." Beca said. "I'm just gonna order take out and go eat at home with Zorka."

"You have the cutest kitty ever." Chloe said. "If I wasn't allergic.."

"If you're thinking about stealing my kitty, I'm gonna have to kill you." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe giggled.

"Don't worry." Chloe said. "I think I'm gonna come to your house twice a week instead of one, so I can play with Zorka on one day and tutor you on the other."

Beca chuckled.

"I gotta go, bye Miss Beale." Beca said.

"Bye.. Miss Mitchell, thanks for the ride." Chloe said.

"Back to formality are we?" Beca smirked.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head before leaving and closing the door. She waved at Beca before going in.

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting on the couch in her floor eating her food, with her feet on the table and Zorka sitting on her thighs. The cat's pupils were dilated and she was paying close attention to Beca's food.

Zorka meowed and reached out her paw, grabbing the brunette's hand and trying to bring it closer to her mouth.

"Zorka, I can't give you human food!" Beca said and managed to let go of Zorka's paw. "You get wet food, man! If _I_ got wet food, I'd never complain! Pun intended, dude."

Zorka meowed.

"Stop complaining, kids call you 'titties' and people call you 'pussy'." Beca said. "People call me 'dyke', your nicknames are a lot cooler, Zorks."

Zorka remained quiet but kept an eye on Beca's food.

"Don't worry, just let me finish eating and I'll play with you." Beca said before smirking. "Pussy. That sounded so dirty, you know I was talking to you, right Zorka?"

Zorka meowed slowly, looking at Beca's eyes with her bright blue ones.

"Isn't it a funny word, though? And, what's even funnier: _you_ get to lick yours." Beca said. "If I had that kind of flexibility, dude…"

Zorka made a noise that wasn't a meow, it sounded like she was saying "hmm".

"You're right. I'd never do that. Too weird." Beca said with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey Zorks, do you think it's weird that I.. I think I might have a.. a small crush on Miss Beale… I mean.. her eyes are just like yours!"

Zorka meowed, still looking at Beca's eyes.

"I know it's like totally inappropriate and she's like.. so much older than me, but.. I don't know, Zorks, I.. I just.. I can't control my jokes and how much I smirk, she just brings it out on me."

Beca sighed and, after seeing she'd finished, she put the take out box in the trash and came back to the couch, Zorka jumping on her lap.

Beca smiled and picked her up, hugging her as tight as she could without hurting her, surprised when the cat got stiff and didn't move at all.

"I love you so much, Zorka." Beca said, hugging a little tighter and the cat meowed this time, so Beca let her go. "Sorry, Zorks, I got carried away."

Zorka got comfortable in her owner's lap and purred as Beca massaged her ears.

"I can't do anything, Zorka. If I do, Miss Beale is gonna get fired _and_ go to jail, and then she won't be able to get her scholarship she's been trying so hard to get." Beca said with a sigh. "Maybe I just have a crush on her because everyone hates me and she's the only one being nice to me."

Beca sighed as she kept massaging Zorka. The way the kitty purred under her hands felt amazing and Beca loved it. She smiled as she watched the tiny kitty sleep.

"It'll go away, right Zorka?" She said. "Yeah, it will."

oO0Oo

Beca bit her lip nervously as she stood outside Miss Beale's room. It was free period and she had decided to go find her teacher to apologize for her behavior — and it was an excuse to see her.

Beca shut her eyes and stepped into view, even though Miss Beale was writing something on a notebook and looked pretty focused.

"Excu—,"

"— Finally, I thought you were gonna stand there all day." Chloe said with a light smirk. She put her pencil down and looked up at her student. "You know it's weird to have someone staring at you and not say anything."

"Sorry." Beca said.

Chloe frowned at seeing the girl so nervous and not return her jokes.

"Is everything alright, Miss Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my jokes and inappropriate behavior." Beca said. "It won't happen again."

Chloe's frown deepened. Sure, it wasn't entirely appropriate for a student to joke like that around a teacher, but Chloe didn't mind it. She actually liked it.

"Oh that's alright, Beca." Chloe said. "Your jokes are actually funny."

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca smile at the thought of her own jokes.

"Thanks." Beca said.

"You're welcome." Chloe said.

"And the restaurant you recommended was pretty great." Beca said.

"It is right?" Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "I'm gonna go."

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Beca turned towards the door and her phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked it up and frowned.

[From: Private Number]

All dykes need is a good dick. So be prepared for tonight

Beca gasped and froze when she saw her address on the message. She covered her mouth but a broken sob escaped and she felt her legs give out so a moment later she was on the floor and she felt Miss Beale put her hands on her shoulder and she simply gave her her phone with her shaky hand.

Chloe read the message and immediately held the teenage girl and called for help. She was not gonna let anyone hurt Beca.

oO0Oo

Beca was looking at her hands while sitting on the couch later that night.

After the episode, Chloe talked to the principal and the police about the threat and they agreed to send a police car to watch the house overnight while they tried to track down the number.

Chloe was currently in the kitchen, talking to the police since Jill was gonna be home late again. She knew Beca couldn't stay alone and she agreed to stay with her while her mom was at work and she called the woman to let her know she didn't mind, that she shouldn't worry.

Beca didn't feel safe because of the police cars, she only felt safe because Chloe was there and, as stupid as it sounds, Chloe being there was enough, she felt as if nothing would happen to her if Chloe was around.

When Beca heard the door close, she looked up and saw Chloe coming in, her hands were in the back pockets of her jeans.

"So are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah." Beca admitted.

"Good, because I'm starving." Chloe said and Beca chuckled.

"We can order a pizza, it's been a while since I had pizza." Beca said.

"Okay, sounds good." Chloe said.

"Here, the number of the pizza place we usually order from." Beca said, giving Chloe her phone.

Chloe ordered a bacon pizza for the two of them and sat next to the brunette on the couch.

Zorka approached the two and sat on the floor next to Chloe.

"Hey cutie!" Chloe said then sneezed.

"Hey." Beca said.

Chloe looked at her with a look and pushed her face with her hand, making the brunette laugh.

"Hey!" She said. "That's not nice!"

Beca poked Chloe's waist and the redhead jumped with a loud squeal and Beca had a look of awe in her face.

"Dude, you're ticklish!" She said, surprised.

"So?" Chloe crossed her arms as Zorka jumped next to her on the couch, making the redhead sneeze again.

Beca had a mischievous look on her face because she knew Chloe wasn't watching, she was busy petting Zorka, while sneezing or course.

Beca poked her waist again and Chloe squealed louder and jumped again before looking back at Beca, who had her arms crossed and was looking the other way.

"Beca, I know that was you." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca said, feigning innocence.

Choe narrowed her eyes and the brunette was biting her lips, trying so hard not to laugh and she was clearly failing.

Beca poked her again when Chloe turned to look at Zorka and laughed when Chloe looked at her with a fake glare. Fake because she couldn't hide her smile.

"Beca!" she said.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Beca said, raising her arms in a 'don't shoot me' way while laughing.

Chloe shoved her face again and the brunette laughed loudly, trying to poke Chloe, since she couldn't see. She managed to grab the redhead's wrist and move it away from her face, then she held her wrist as she poked her waist repeatedly and laughed as Chloe jumped from side to side, squealing and laughing.

Beca stopped tickling her and let go of her wrist when the doorbell rang and Chloe immediately stood up to escape Beca's hands.

"Saved by the bell!" Beca said in a sing song voice and Chloe giggled, regaining her breath before grabbing her money.

Beca went to the kitchen to grab two plates and put them on the table in the kitchen before grabbing two cups. When Chloe came back with the pizza, an idea sparkled in Beca's head.

"Why don't we go eat in my floor?" Beca asked.

"Your floor?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yeah, the third floor. There's a small living room there, a kitchen counter, a TV. Dude, we could even play Just Dance!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled.

"Let's go." Beca said, grabbing the plates and the cups. "Before I forget, we have pineapple juice, water, Coke and Dr Pepper."

"I think some juice would be good." Chloe said and followed Beca to 'her floor'.

Chloe was surprised, it was larger than she expected and the counter was quite big. It had a sink and a smaller refrigerator.

"Okay, two pineapple juices." Beca said, putting the plates on the coffee table in the living room and going over to the counter. She grabbed the jar and poured the juice onto the two cups. "I can't wait to turn 21 so I can start making amazing cocktails."

Chloe chuckled and sat down, opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice.

Beca sat next to her and put the two juices on the table before grabbing a slice of pizza to herself.

"You know, Beca, 'your floor' is quite nice." Chloe said, using quotes with her free hand as she spoke.

"Dude, no need for quotes. And thanks." Beca said. "And this pizza is so good, it's like orgasmic."

Chloe choked on her juice and put it down. She felt as though the liquid had gone down to her lungs and everytime she tried to breathe her throat felt closed and she coughed again. Beca gave her some light slaps on her back and pretty soon she was back to normal.

"Dude, did you almost choke to death just because I said 'orgasmic'?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me." Chloe said, wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"It's true." Beca said, humming as she chewed on her pizza.

"You know, I could.. leave you and your pizza alone.." Chloe said and Beca shoved her with her foot while the redhead laughed.

The two ate in silence and Beca had to put the pizza on the counter so Zorka wouldn't eat it, though she kept staring at the two women, hoping they'd give her a piece.

When they finished, Beca put the plates on the sink and moved the coffee table to the side before turning the surprisingly big TV.

"Are we seriously playing Just Dance?" Chloe asked.

"Yep." Beca said. "Unless you have no idea what this game is like because you were born in the 1800s."

Chloe gasped at the obvious joke and sat closer to the edge of the chair and slapped Beca's left butt cheek as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Beca said and started jumping on one foot while she rubbed her butt cheek. "Fuck, dude, that hurt!"

"That's for calling me old." Chloe said.

"Oww, that hurts!" Beca whined and continued rubbing her butt cheek. "Shit, this hurts!"

"Maybe you'll learn your lesson." Chloe crossed her arms with a smug look.

"That hurt! Do you spank all your students?" Beca asked and sat down to look through her games.

"That wasn't a spanking, that was a slap, but if you call me old again I _will_ spank you." Chloe said.

"Alright, alright." Beca said, standing up and turning the TV on. "Let's do this."

Beca turned on her Xbox and selected the game.

oO0Oo

Much to Beca's surprise, Chloe was a great player, she won a few times and when she didn't, her score wasn't that far behind Beca's. And she wasn't even sweating!

Chloe threw her arms up and started jumping up and down, squealing.

"I'm awesome!" she said.

"How are you so good?!" Beca asked.

"My little cousin has this game and she doesn't have anyone to play with." Chloe explained.

"Dude." Beca sat down to catch her breath and took a few big sips of her juice.

Chloe grinned, satisfied with herself and sat down next to the brunette.

"You play well for a child." Chloe said.

Beca glared at her and gave her the finger. Chloe gasped and grabbed her hand, pushing it against the couch while laughing. Beca laughed and gave her the finger with her right hand instead and Chloe moved to grab her other hand as well but Beca moved her arm away and Chloe went after it.

"Dude, you're awfully strong!" Beca said, moving her hand farther and farther away from Chloe, but the redhead kept moving closer.

Chloe was giggling, until Beca moved her hand behind her back and that's when she noticed how close they were. Their noses were almost touching and Beca was sort of laying down so Chloe was kinda on top of her. The brunette was biting her lip to stop from laughing but when she saw the way Chloe was looking at her, she became serious and she slowly let go of her lip.

Beca knew she was imagining things, I mean, how couldn't she? She could _swear_ she saw Miss Beale's gaze drift to her lips for a moment too long, but she knew she would never do that. Right? I mean.. no, never. Before she could think more clearly about this whole situation, she felt the softest pair of lips touch hers and she hummed in surprise, before relaxing into the kiss. Chloe let go of her hand and moved her hand to her cheek instead, caressing her cheek with her thumb so softly Beca didn't think it was possible.

Their lips moved softly, in sync with each other and Beca's hands moved at their own accord to Chloe's waist, holding her firmly but gently at the same time. She then gasped when she felt the other woman's tongue move against her lips and she parted hers, allowing the entrance. This time, Chloe was the one who hummed when her tongue started a battle for dominance with Beca's tongue. The redhead's stomach was fluttering in a delicious way and she couldn't get enough of the sensations; the kiss, the way Beca's body felt pressed up against hers, the amazing flips her stomach was doing, the way she felt like she was floating.

Chloe hummed in surprise again when she felt Beca pull at her lower lip and bite it, though she couldn't say she was _that_ surprised, with the way the girl smirked and joked, Chloe could tell she was a biter.

They only broke apart when Beca sat up and cleared her throat, looking down slightly as she caught her breath before looking up at Chloe's eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said, though she wasn't sure why she was apologizing for, _Chloe_ kissed her.

Beca bit her lip again as a nervous habit as she looked into Chloe's slightly dilated pupils. The next thing she knew, they were kissing again and neither knew who had initiated this kiss.

"I'm sorry." Beca repeated when they broke the kiss again, but she sounded less and less truthful each time.

Chloe even chuckled against her lips after the 5th time Beca said 'I'm sorry' and the brunette chuckled too, finally giving up and giving in to the kisses.

They broke apart when they both needed oxygen and they were both panting, their eyes had become darker and their lips were red and swollen. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes as they caught their breaths.

"I know this is completely inappropriate of me, but.. I have a huge crush on you and I just.. I couldn't help it." Chloe said and bit her lip, still not opening her eyes, afraid of what Beca was gonna say.

"I could see you couldn't help it." Beca smirked.

"Are you always so full of yourself?" Chloe asked and Beca giggled.

"Not always, only after my crush just made out with me, I mean, that did pretty great things to my ego." Beca said.

Chloe blushed at the mention of crush and sat back so she could think clearly.

"Okay, this.."

"I know. It's complicated, it's against the rules." Beca said. "It's fine."

"But.. I mean.. do you think people will find out?" Chloe asked.

"So you want to try this? I thought you were gonna say we shouldn't do anything about our feelings." Beca said.

"I was, but.." Chloe sighed as she played with Beca's hand. "I know that you make me happy and.. and I'm sick of having to give up the things that make me happy, I wanna go after them."

Beca smiled.

"I just don't want you to lose your job, Miss Beale." Beca said.

Chloe laughed.

"You know you can call me Chloe, right?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's.. old habits die hard." Beca said and she was blushing.

"And don't.. don't worry about my job." Chloe shrugged. "You know teaching isn't my dream job."

"Yeah, but if you get fired, this will go in your resume and you won't get your scholarship. Or if you go to jail for fooling around with a student, you won't ever get that scholarship." Beca said. "And.. and that's your dream job, if you can't go because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

"Beca." Chloe squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry about that, okay? No one will find out."

"Yeah." Beca sighed, relaxing.

"And I assume you know you can't tell anyone." Chloe said.

"I do and even if I wanted to, there's no one I'd tell, Stacie is my closest friend but.. we're not on that level in our friendship yet." Beca said. "So don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Is it okay if I tell Zorka, though?" Beca said and Chloe giggled, looking at the floor to see the kitty sitting there, staring back at the them.

"Yeah." she said. "Though I don't think you're gonna have to tell her, I'm sure she saw everything."

"So mouth shut, alright Zorka?" Beca said, pointing at the cat.

Chloe giggled and Beca smiled at her.

It was a faint sound but Beca heard keys in the door and the two went downstairs to greet Jill. The woman was carrying two bags and she looked tired, she put the bags down and immediately went to the living room and threw herself on the couch.

"Exhausting day?" Beca asked, knowingly.

"Yeah." Jill said before she sat up and looked at Chloe. "Chloe, thank you so much for keeping Beca company and I hope we'll catch this bastard who's sending threatening texts to my daughter."

"The police will catch him, Jill." Chloe said.

"Yeah, they will." Jill agreed and stood up. "Thanks again for staying with Beca and I'm sorry about the time."

"That's okay, it was my pleasure." Chloe smiled.

Beca giggled behind Chloe and the redhead had to fight the urge to giggle as well or even blush.

"Beca, can you take Chloe home?" Jill asked. "I'm tired and starving."

"Sure. Mom, there's pizza upstairs." Beca said.

"Oh yum!" Jill said and practically ran up the stairs.

Chloe giggled and Beca grabbed her jacket and car keys before opening the door. Chloe grabbed her purse and jacket and followed the brunette to her car.

"Your mom is so cool, I thought she was your sister when I met her." Chloe said.

"My mom is one of my best friends, the other is Hallie." Beca said, driving out of the spot. "I was always able to tell my mom everything."

Chloe smiled.

"Though.. when she thought I went on a date with you, she said if she that was true, she'd report it to school and wouldn't defend us in court." Beca said with a sigh.

"That sucks." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said.

Chloe put her hand on the brunette's thigh and squeezed for reassurance and Beca smiled.

"It's gonna be okay." she said.

"Yeah, it will." Beca agreed. "Though there is one thing I'm concerned about."

"Yeah? What?" Chloe asked.

"I can't take you out on a real date." Beca said.

"Well.. maybe we could do this again and we'll call it a date." Chloe said. "How about that?"

"I think I'll like it." Beca said. "But there's one thing; I'm not gonna give you my number."

"Why not?" Chloe frowned.

"Because if someone suspects anything, electronics are traceable and it'll be easier to bust us both. So we'll stick to face to face meetings." Beca said.

"Wow. You're smart." Chloe said.

Beca grinned proudly and Chloe giggled.

"So how does Wednesday sound for you?" Chloe asked.

"How about Friday? My mom already said she's super busy with work and she won't get home until like 11 pm." Beca said.

"Okay, that works too." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca smiled.

The rest of the drive was silent and Chloe didn't remove her hand from Beca's thigh as the brunette hummed softly. When she finally got to Chloe's apartment, she stopped and turned to the redhead with a smile.

"Thanks for everything, Beca." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss— Chloe." Beca immediately corrected herself and blushed.

Chloe giggled and unfastened her seatbelt. She then leaned and placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips before breaking apart a moment later — too short for both girls' liking — and opened the door.

Beca made sure Chloe was in and drove away, smiley, giddy. She felt like she was on cloud 9 and she had to admit it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 _So what do you think? ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_OMG! You guys gave me like 20 reviews for last chapter! That's amazing!_

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 12

Beca stopped her car in school and couldn't stop smiling. She put her hands on her face and squealed for a few moments, hoping it would get it out of her system long enough for class. She didn't have class with Chloe on Mondays, but she somehow saw her in the hall so she had to keep it to herself.

When she finally calmed down, she got out and locked her car, making her way to school before the first bell rang and she hurried to make it in time for class.

When the final bell rang, Beca went straight to her car and home. She sighed when she got home but smiled when she saw her mom was already there and got out of her car.

She opened the door and she immediately was greeted by her sister holding Zorka.

"Hey Hal!" Beca smiled. "What are you doing here on a Monday?"

"Dad has a lecture and it's going until 11 pm and mom is stuck in the office, so Jill picked me up from school and brought me here." Hallie said.

"That's great." Beca said, closing the door. "I need a shower, what's for dinner?"

"Jill said we're going out for sushi." Hallie said, putting Zorka down.

"That's great! Okay, I'm gonna take a very quick shower." Beca said, going upstairs with Hallie hot on her heels.

"I'm coming with you." Hallie announced.

"Dude, if dad finds out I'm letting you in the bathroom with me and see me naked, he'll kick my ass and never let you hang out with your awesome sister anymore." Beca said.

"Ewww, I don't wanna go in with you and see you naked!" Hallie said. "I want to stay in the room and play with Zorka while we wait for you."

"Okay, good." Beca said.

"Dad invited you over for dinner on Saturday." Hallie said, sitting on Beca's bed as Zorka climbed on it as well.

"That's nice that dad didn't call me to say it himself." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Have you told him you're gay yet?" Hallie frowned.

Beca gave her a look as she took off her bracelets and shoes and Hallie giggled, already knowing the answer.

"Are you going to tell him?" Hallie asked.

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "I don't care if he knows or not."

"Why do you hate dad so much?" Hallie asked curiously.

"I just.. I don't _hate_ him, I'm just not _fond_ of him. Dad made lots of mistakes with me, Hal and he's making the same mistakes with you! He just won't learn and he doesn't see he's pushing you away! Later on, he's gonna complain that you are pushing _him_ away." Beca said, looking at Hallie through the mirror on her dresser before turning to actually look at her. "He doesn't see what he's doing and I don't want you to go through what I went through."

Hallie smiled.

"Thanks for worrying, Beca." She said.

Beca smiled and hugged her, holding her head tight against her chest, making the smaller brunette giggle.

"Your boobs are suffocating me!" Hallie said.

Beca let go and smiled before pinching her cheeks.

"I know you're a pain sometimes but I love you." Beca smiled. "And I don't want dad to make this amazing, gorgeous girl disappear."

Hallie giggled.

"Thanks." She said. "Worse comes to worse, I'll come live with you and Jill."

Beca went to her bathroom and laughed.

"You practically live with us already." Beca said, closing the bathroom door, leaving it only a little open so she could still talk to Hallie. "Besides, you'd be even more awesome if you lived with us full time."

Hallie giggled.

"So would you agree?" Hallie asked.

"Absolutely!" Beca answered, turning on the shower.

Hallie smiled and started playing with Zorka to wait for Beca.

oO0Oo

Beca was in the living room, doing her Math homework at 4, waiting anxiously for her teacher to come. She couldn't concentrate on her homework and her leg kept bouncing.

Beca kept looking up and out the window every 5 seconds before looking down at her notebook. One, she hated Math, two, she loved Biology and she was very excited to see Chloe again in a place that wasn't in school.

Zorka meowed and Beca groaned before looking at the kitty.

"Fuck man, why are you always meowing?!" Beca asked. "Are you hungry again? I fed you like 10 minutes ago and you ate everything."

Zorka was laying on the floor and purring. She then turned to lay on her side and started playing with the end of the rug.

"I'm gonna go get your cat toys." Beca rolled her eyes before going upstairs.

Beca finished her Math homework, put her stuff on the dining room table, then sat on the floor to play with Zorka.

The cat immediately sat up when she saw her toys and her pupils dilated. Beca held the string with the bird at the end and dragged it around the floor while Zorka chased it, trying to catch the birds.

Beca laughed as the tiny kitty managed to grab the bird with her paws but Beca would manage to get her to let go of it so she could repeat it.

The doorbell rang and Beca stopped what she was doing before looking at Zorka.

"Is that Miss Beale already?" Beca asked her cat before she stood up.

Beca opened the door and was very surprised to see her Biology teacher/girlfriend — _was_ Chloe her girlfriend? They never got to talk about it — smiling, standing there.

"You're early." Beca said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go back and return when it's the right time." Chloe said.

"No, no." Beca laughed. "Come in."

Chloe smiled as Beca let her in and closed the door.

Zorka meowed at Chloe and started rubbing herself against her legs, purring.

"Hi Zorka! Oh my God, you're so cute!" Chloe said. "I wanna take you home!"

Chloe's nose was very red and her her eyes were tearing. She was sneezing but she kept petting Zorka.

"I came here early because I wanted to play with Zorka." Chloe said with a smile, rubbing her nose with the back or her hand.

"Oh so you came early to play with my pussy?" Beca smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Chloe just stared at her and blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Oh God." She said, looking down at Zorka. "Zorka, your owner is a little obsessed with pussy, isn't she?"

"It's our little inside joke, right Zorks?" Beca asked.

Zorka was too busy loving the attention she was getting from Chloe to listen to her owner. She let out a weak meow as Chloe massaged her neck, feeling as it vibrated against her hands.

"I have her toys in the living room." Beca said. "I'm gonna make a sandwich."

"And I'm gonna play with Zorka!" Chloe said, going to the living room, the white kitty following her.

Zorka was tiny, smaller than Chloe's forearm and she was very skinny. When the redhead pulled out the string, her pupils dilated and she got ready to jump.

"You're so cute." Chloe said in a low voice as she quietly watched the car.

Chloe then moved the string and Zorka jumped, grabbing the bird with her paws and biting it ferociously while Chloe laughed at how adorable she was.

And sneezed a couple hundred times and her eyes were watering.

Beca showed up on the living room eating her sandwich. She chuckled watching Chloe playing with Zorka before she sat on the couch.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up and winced when Zorka attacked her hand and started biting it softly.

"Yeah? OW!" Chloe said and took her hand back. Zorka had bitten the hell out of her hand, there was a small cut but other than that it was fine.

"Yeah Zorka has these possessed moments where she just wants to eat your hand." Beca said. "And then she looks all cute and innocent afterwards. Total dick."

Chloe chuckled before petting Zorka, who was lying on her back, moving and looking around.

"I wanted to talk to you about.. us and about what happened and what's gonna happen next." Beca said.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that." Chloe said.

"First thing I wanna ask is what are we? Are you my girlfriend? Do we need that name?" Beca asked.

"I think it's nice." Chloe said with a smile. "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Beca said with a light chuckle.

"Beca there is something I wanted to ask." Chloe said. "Is there any way we can have each other's numbers? It'll make communicating a lot easier."

"I agree, but, like I said, electronics are traceable." Beca said. "And I wanna risk getting caught and lose your job or go to jail for statutory rape."

"Now I feel obligated to tell you that I've done my searching and the age of consent in the state of Georgia is 16, so I won't go to jail for statutory rape." Chloe said with a light smirk.

"Okay that's good." Beca said. "Plus, I turn 17 in November."

"That's great!" Chloe said. "Anyway, back to the communicating thing. Are you sure there isn't another way of us being communicating?"

Beca thought about it with a sigh.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Beca said.

Chloe sat down on the couch next to Beca and the brunette had to lift her plate because Zorka jumped on Chloe's lap.

"Is there any other thing you'd like to talk about?" Chloe asked.

"When can I tell someone?" Beca asked.

"Well, next year I'm gonna try for the scholarship again and if I get it, I'll definitely quit teaching so.. When that happens." Chloe said.

"When are you gonna try for the scholarship?" Beca asked.

"Well in May I'm gonna have to take a small test and, depending on the results, I'm gonna have to go to Hawaii for an interview in June." Chloe said. "And I'm gonna know by then if I got it or not."

"That's great but that's a _long_ wait." Beca said.

"I know." Chloe said with a sigh and grabbed Beca's hand, squeezing it. "But I think we can do it."

"I have no doubt we can do it, I just don't have the patience." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

Chloe smiled at Beca before letting go of her hand.

"Now _I_ think we have about 30 minutes until your tutoring session officially starts and I think we can find something to do until then." Chloe said with a small smirk.

Beca chuckled.

"Please don't say play with Zorka." Beca said.

Chloe laughed and shook her head as she got closer to Beca.

"No." she said giggling and placed a kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca smiled against the redhead's lips and pulled her closer.

Chloe giggled again when she heard Zorka meow, rubbing herself against her legs.

Chloe pulled away from kiss just as Beca licked her lips and held up her index finger, asking for a second. She sneezed a couple times before she looked back at Beca.

"Zorka, you're causing Chloe to sneeze." Beca said to her cat.

Zorka paid no attention to her owner, so Beca picked her up and put her on the floor, where Zorka found a tiny ball and got distracted.

Chloe rubbed her nose with her hand and sneezed once more.

Beca smiled.

"Sorry about that." Beca said. "But my cat loves you."

"And I love your cat." Chloe smiled.

"Please, everyone loves Zorka." Beca said.

Chloe laughed and kissed her again.

The couple spent the majority of the time making out, but Chloe was still a professional so she stopped and pulled apart and said they should get to work. Beca groaned and whined at that but went to the kitchen to make a quick snack for Chloe.

"Okay, we're gonna do some exercises today." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said, sitting down.

"I'm gonna ask questions, you're gonna answer and everytime you get them right, you get a kiss." Chloe said.

"Oooh I like this game." Beca said, sitting up straight.

"We're gonna solve all your doubts first though." Chloe giggled.

Beca groaned, but she did have some questions, especially about nomenclature, I mean Biology was practically Latin.

Beca didn't want to 'waste' her time with her doubts, she wanted to start the exercises already but she didn't want to leave questions unasked, she knew it'd be worse for her grades later.

When the game started, it wasn't a surprise that Beca got most of the questions right, she was good in Biology.

Beca was gonna steal one last kiss when they both heard keys in the door so the brunette sighed and closed her notebook.

"I'm home!" Jill said.

"Hey!" Beca said.

Jill walked into the dining room and smiled at the two.

"I brought some spaghetti, veggies so we can make some vegetarian pasta." Jill said.

Beca laughed.

"Mom, we're not vegetarians." She said.

"Hey I'm the mom, I choose the meals and you just shut up and eat 'em, alright kid?" Jill said, which made Beca laughed.

"Don't blame me if I say it tastes weird." Beca said.

Jill glared at her before going upstairs.

"So will you have dinner with us?" Beca asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. I'm on this new diet and I'm cutting out fast food." Chloe said.

"That's good." Beca said. "But.. why do you want to lose weight?"

Chloe just shrugged, trying her best not to look nervous os phased by the question.

"No reason, I'm just trying to be healthy." She said.

Beca nodded.

"That's good." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go help my mom make dinner." Beca said.

"I'll keep you guys company." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and the two went to the kitchen to get dinner started.

oO0Oo

Beca finished straightening the dress she was currently wearing and stood in front of her full length mirror. She tilted her head to the side at her own reflection. She definitely wasn't a girl for dresses.

"Straight enough?" Beca asked.

"I'd say 'too straight'." Jill chuckled. "Beca, if you don't want to go to this dinner, don't go."

"I could but.. I don't know, something tells me I need to go." Beca said.

"You know, once, before you were born, your dad had this huge important dinner for his parents and he said I should be ready by 6. You know what I did?" Jill asked.

"You didn't get ready?" Beca asked.

"Not only did I not get ready, I got into my car and went to McDonald's." Jill said with a proud grin. "Your dad was so furious, it was so much fun."

Beca laughed and shook her head.

"And I knew when you were a kid that you were gonna be just like me." Jill said. "And then when you were little, there was that phase where nobody could get you to stop putting your hands down your panties —,"

"— Can we not talk about this please?" Beca asked, becoming red with embarrassment.

"— And you would laugh because Scott would get mad and I thought 'okay, so this is _definitely_ my kid'." Jill said. "So I explained to you that this was not something to do in the presence of others and you eventually stopped. So you had to find other ways to make your dad mad."

"Yeah yeah and I stopped doing it so let's just drop it, please?" Beca asked.

"Of course." Jill said. "But my point was I know you and I know you don't want to go to this dinner, so if you don't wanna go, don't."

"I know mom but sometimes we have to drop the childish things and stop trying to make dad mad." Beca said.

"Wow.. since when?" Jill asked.

Beca chuckled.

"Since Hal is having a hard time with him, since he's being a dick to her." Beca said. "I'll tell you if I could I'd take her out of that place."

"Well you can't. Legally, you can't, there's no evidence she's being abused or neglected in that house, so —,"

"— Sometimes I hate you for going to Law School." Beca said and Jill grinned.

"Beca if you _do_ wanna be a lady, you should go now or you'll be late." Jill said.

"Okay." Beca said with a sigh. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Jill said.

Beca just groaned and left.

It was only a 10 minute drive to Beca's dad's house but Beca tried driving as slowly as possible, obviously dreading this dinner.

Scott Mitchell wasn't a bad man, he was just those uptight, 'got a sick up my ass', etiquette freaks, which was so annoying. It took a few years but Beca finally understood why Jill didn't want to stay in that house. Jill Boone, although she was a judge, wasn't a woman for rules. She hated having to live with someone telling her what to do, what time to eat, what time it wasn't acceptable for her to get home and etc.

Beca took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, cursing herself for actually coming, this had 'disaster' written all over it with huge capital letters.

"Hello Beca." Scott offered his oldest daughter a small smile. "It's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, dad." Beca said, almost gritting her teeth.

"Come on in. Sheila is in the kitchen, Hallie is setting the table." Scott said.

 _You might as well say 'go help one of them'_ , Beca thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna go say hello to Sheila." Beca said. Scott nodded and followed to the kitchen.

Sheila wasn't a bad person, she was actually kind of cool. Beca always wondered what these women saw on her dad.

"Hello Beca, it's so nice to see you!" Sheila said with a smile. She knew Beca hated hugs so she stopped hugging her a long time ago, which the brunette appreciated.

"It's nice to see you too." Beca said.

Sheila smiled.

"Do you need any help?" Beca offered.

"Oh, no thanks, dear." Sheila said.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked and Sheila nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go say hi to Hallie."

Beca thanked God under her breath when her father didn't follow her to the dining room. She smiled as the 11-year-old finished placing the glasses when she spotted her sister.

"Beca! You came!" Hallie said and ran to hug her sister.

Beca laughed.

"Of course I came." Beca said. "What's losing a little bit of my sanity every once in a while?"

Hallie chuckled as she pulled back.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Hallie said. "And especially not in a dress."

"Well." Beca said as she looked down at her dress. "I had to look a little more straight."

Hallie chuckled.

"Come on, I wanna show you all pictures I drew in Art class." Hallie said, taking the teenager to her room.

oO0Oo

Beca sat next to Hallie at the table. Sheila in front of her and Scott at the end of the table.

The food looked and smelled delicious and it all looked so beautiful. But Beca didn't want to be there, she didn't like the tension she could definitely feel in the air.

"So Beca, how's school?" Scott asked without looking up from his plate.

"It's good." Beca said.

"How are your grades?" Scott looked up at her with a neutral look.

"We haven't had any tests yet so no grades." Beca said.

"Oh yeah." Scott said.

Beca went back to her food and looked at Hallie who sent her a small smile.

"Babe, I've been wanting to tell you something." Scott said to his wife. "The head of the Literature department hired a lesbian this week."

"Oh yeah?" Sheila asked, not really showing a lot of interest in this.

"Yeah." Scott said. He brought the fork to his mouth and chewed a little before he addressed his older daughter. "Beca, you don't have any boyfriends yet, do you?"

Beca was already feeling her anger boiling inside her at the mention of a lesbian teacher, so she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"No, I don't." Beca said.

"Oh that's good." Scott seemed satisfied with her answer. "You're too young to have a boyfriend. You should focus on your grades, there will be time for dating."

Beca sighed and tried not to let him get to her. She didn't want to have a fit there and then.

"What do you wanna do after you finish High School again?" Scott asked.

"I wanna go to LA and be a music producer." Beca said.

"Oh. Yeah." Scott said. "Have you ever considered going to college? Having a degree?"

"Not really." Beca said.

"It would be good for you." Scott said. "You should think about it."

Beca didn't answer, she instead served herself some more wild rice and shrimp. She could feel Hallie looking at her to see how she was. She knew Beca didn't like being told what to do and especially not by her dad, someone who ran out on her and Jill.

"You know, I can't stop thinking about this. I can't believe they hired a lesbian teacher." Scott said, putting one shrimp in his mouth and looking up at his wife. "This just sets a bad example for the kids, they're exposed to this perverted life style."

Beca clenched her fist as she looked at her dad, luckily he wasn't looking, so Hallie covered her fist with her hand before giving Beca a look.

"Dad, she can be whoever she wants to be." Hallie said, softly. Beca didn't know if she was talking about the woman or her. "She's a person."

"Hallie where did you learn that?"

"At school." Hallie said. "People have the right to love who they want and be who they are."

"Yeah and there's a chance she's gonna have LGBT students anyway." Sheila shared a look with Beca and laughed.

Scott just sighed and shook his head but remained quiet and went back to his food.

Beca looked at Hallie and offered her a small smile in appreciation.

oO0Oo

Beca was standing on the front porch, more than ready to leave. Hallie was there with her, while Scott and Sheila were inside. She'd already said goodbye to them and she was now saying bye to her sister.

"So was it as Hell-ish as you thought it would be?" Hallie asked.

"No. It was worse." Beca said and Hallie laughed.

Hallie then hugged her again. Beca smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you Beca." Hallie said. "I wish I could live with you."

"I love you too Hal." Beca said. "I wish we could live together too."

Beca pulled apart and smiled down at Hallie.

"Thanks for calming me down and sticking up for me." Beca said.

"You're welcome." Hallie said with a smile.

Beca was about to go when Sheila showed up. She got out and closed the door behind her.

"Beca, I'm sorry about Scott, he's a little.. stupid sometimes." Sheila chuckled.

"Don't worry." Beca said.

"So.. are you a lesbian?" Sheila asked.

Beca and Hallie looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Mom don't be mad, Beca is really cool!" Hallie said.

"Hey, calm down, Hal, I'm not mad." Sheila said.

"How did you know?" Beca asked.

"Well I could see the anger in your eyes when Scott was saying that bullshit." Sheila said before looking at Hallie with a guilty look. "Sorry baby."

"Don't worry, mom. Beca says worse." Hallie said.

"Hey!" Beca said and Hallie giggled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about Scott." Sheila said. "I know you're not ready to tell him yet but when you do, Hal and I are gonna be here to support you."

"Really?" Beca was surprised. She liked Sheila, she was okay but she never expected her to be this cool.

"Of course!" Sheila said.

"Well, thanks Sheila." Beca said, touched by the woman's kindness.

"You're welcome." Sheila smiled at her before waving and going back inside.

"So I'll see _you_ tomorrow." Beca said to Hallie.

"Yeah." Hallie said. "I can bring popcorn."

"Do it." Beca winked and Hallie giggled.

"Bye Beca!" Hallie said as Beca walked to her car.

"Bye Hal!" Beca smiled and Hallie went back inside.

Beca got in her car and drove home with a relieved sigh. She couldn't wait to get out of that place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 13

Beca was tapping her pencil against her desk impatiently.

She was in Chloe's class and, although the subject was interesting, she was annoyed because she couldn't just grab Chloe and kiss her or even crack a joke.

Chloe then gave them time to work on their essays and she sat down with a sigh.

Beca fought really hard to concentrate on her task at hand but it was hard. She had to force herself to look down so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Luckily, Stacie didn't know her that well so she didn't think anything of it.

"Wow, Beca, how are you so good at Biology?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know, it all seems so easy for me. I should ask the same about you being good at Algebra and English." Beca said.

Stacie just grinned and shrugged.

"I know one subject practically _anyone_ can be good at." Stacie said.

"If you say gym.." Beca trailed off shaking her head.

"Yes! Gym!" Stacie said and they both laughed. Maybe a little too loudly because Chloe looked up from her table with a frown.

"Miss Conrad, Miss Mitchell, quiet down." Chloe said. "Or I'll send you both to detention."

Beca and Stacie looked back down at their paper and went back to work.

oO0Oo

Beca stopped in front of Hallie's school and the 11-year-old got in, throwing a smile at her older sister.

"How was school?" Beca asked as she drive off.

"Good. I got an A+ on a pre test today." Hallie asked.

"What's a pre test?" Beca frowned.

"Oh our Math teacher wanted to test if we were learning the subject so he gave us a pre test." Hallie explained.

"That's great, Hal! I'm proud of you." Beca smiled.

"Thanks." Hallie smiled.

Beca had bought ingredients to make dinner for her and Hallie so she was taking the girl home.

"What are you gonna make for dinner?" Hallie asked.

"Some chicken, carrots, broccoli and potatoes. And I can make rice if you want." Beca said.

"No, that's okay." Hallie said.

"Oh! Zorka got a new collar." Beca said with a proud smile.

"Really?! What color is it?" Hallie asked.

"It's golden." Beca said. "Zorka doesn't like it, but she'll get used to it."

"Yeah." Hallie said.

Beca drove for 5 more minutes before she made it home. She got out of the car and Hallie followed her inside.

Zorka immediately came to greet the two sisters at the door with a yawn and a stretch.

"Hi Zorka!" Hallie immediately bent down and began to play with Zorka. Her long brown hair falling to the sides as she did and her backpack was still on her back.

"You should do your homework while I make dinner." Beca said.

"Okay." Hallie said. "Can I do it in the kitchen so you can help me if I have any doubts?"

"Of course!" Beca said with a smile. "Just be careful not to ruin it."

"I will." Hallie said and the two moved to the kitchen.

Beca sorted the ingredients on the counter, cutting the carrots and the broccoli, before chopping some garlic quietly.

"Hey Hal.. can I tell you something?" Beca asked, stopping what she was doing but not turning to face Hallie

"Yeah." Hallie said, looking up from her homework to look at Beca's.. back.

"You just have to promise you won't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_." Beca said.

"I won't tell, Beca, I promise." Hallie said.

Beca then turned to look at Hallie and took a step closer to her.

"I'm dating my Biology teacher." Beca said. "Miss Beale."

"You're dating her and you still call her 'miss'?" Hallie asked.

Beca laughed.

Hallie was the best, she was clearly cool and she could keep a secret. She obviously didn't mind — or didn't really understand the complications of Beca dating a teacher — Beca and her teacher dating.

"But that's cool, Beca. I don't know well about laws but I know teachers aren't allowed to date students. So I won't tell anyone." Hallie said.

"Thanks Hal." Beca smiled. "So you're coming over on Thursday, right?"

"Yeah." Hallie said.

"Great, you're gonna meet her." Beca said before going back to the counter.

"We already met, remember? At the gallery?" Hallie said.

Beca paused a moment, trying to remember.

"I know, I mean _officially_." Beca said slowly.

Hallie chuckled and went back to her homework.

oO0Oo

Beca picked Hallie up from school that Thursday and the girl was currently doing her homework in the living room while Beca ate a bowl of ice cream. She was nervous, she knew Chloe would most probably flip out when she found out.

When the doorbell rang, Beca opened it and her nervous smile didn't fool her girlfriend, who gave her a look, with a small smile and crossed her arms.

"You look like Chandler when he asked Phoebe what the boiling point of brain was. What's up?" Chloe asked.

Beca was surprised Chloe even made that reference! Being a _huge_ fan of Friends herself, she knew every single reference one could make about the show.

"Dude you've seen _Friends_!" Beca said.

"Duh, I was a teenager when it came out, it was the best show." Chloe said.

"It still is! I mean, I love _How I Met Your Mother_ too, but _Friends_ is pretty hard to beat." Beca said.

"Yes but you didn't answer my question." Chloe said. "And I'm still standing outside your door."

"Oh, sorry sorry." Beca said and stepped aside so Chloe could go in.

"So what's wrong?" Chloe asked while Beca closed and locked the door.

"Why don't you come in the living room, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Beca said and took Chloe to the living room.

Hallie looked up and smiled at the redhead woman before standing up.

"Chloe, this is my half sister, Hallie." Beca said. "This is Chloe."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Hallie said.

"It's nice to meet you too, but Beca why was it so important that I met her?" Chloe asked.

"She knows." Beca said.

"You told her?!" Chloe asked. "Beca that's exactly what I told you _not_ to do!"

"I won't tell anyone." Hallie said, making Chloe look at her for a second before looking back at Beca.

"Seriously, do you get aroused by doing things people tell you not to?" Chloe asked.

Beca turned beet red and her eyes widened, her posture became rigid.

"Dude! Hallie is here!" Beca said.

"Beca!" Chloe stomped her foot.

"Alright, alright. I know it probably wasn't the best but I trust Hallie with my life, I know she won't tell anyone." Beca said. "I trust her, Chloe."

Chloe calmed down and looked at Hallie.

"I promise I won't tell." Hallie said. "I can keep a secret."

"I hope you realize how important it is that don't tell people, Hallie." Chloe said.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone." Hallie promised.

"Okay." Chloe said and looked at Beca. "You're still not off the hook. We won't do my game as your punishment."

"Dude!" Beca said.

Chloe shrugged and pointed the dining room. Beca groaned and marched over while Hallie laughed.

oO0Oo

Chloe sat at the table and waited for the doctor to come. She pulled up her top and she smiled when she noticed her bump was starting to show. She was about 17 weeks and she was watching her diet because at the same time, she didn't want it to show that much but she wanted the baby to be healthy.

The doctor got in and offered Chloe a smile and told her to lie down.

"How are you, Chloe?" she asked. "Any nausea, gas, anything unusual?"

"Not really." Chloe said.

"I think you're a little underweight for 17 weeks, but I'm gonna ask you to step on the scale." the doctor said.

"Okay." Chloe said. "Can you already tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We'll see." Dr. Oberman said.

Chloe smiled as she watched her child on the screen. She just loved to watch and feel it grow inside her. She knew she had a few too many problems ahead of her, like telling people about her pregnancy and what she was gonna do about the scholarship and stuff but she already loved that baby.

"It seems that your baby is shy, it doesn't wanna show us anything." Dr. Oberman said. "We can try again the next month."

"That's okay." Chloe said.

"Alright." Dr. Oberman wiped off the gel off of Chloe's stomach. "Step on the scale please."

Chloe straightened herself up and stepped on the scale while Dr. Oberman jotted down her weight.

"I'm gonna prescribe you some vitamins and you have to gain weight." Dr. Oberman said.

"I'm gonna try." Chloe said.

Dr. Oberman offered Chloe a smile and the woman took the prescriptions and read it with a

happy sigh.

* * *

 _Anyone think Chloe is making a huge mistake? And Beca? Is Hallie really reliable? What do you think?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 14

Beca walked out of her Chemistry class and went to her locker. She had the group after class, which made her anxious and happy at the same time. Anxious because she was nervous about the whole Chloe thing and happy because talking to them and knowing there were people who supported her was amazing.

Beca closed her locker and walked down the hall to the classroom where the group met. She found Stacie talking to Emily, Bumper sitting in the back on his phone and a few other people.

"Beca!" Stacie said. "My girl! I was just telling Emily about our disastrous date."

"Oh that's great, that was such an awkward day and you're telling people. Nice." Beca said as she sat next to Stacie.

Stacie and Emily laughed.

They waited 10 more minutes before the rest got there and Jesse greeted everyone. He said something about what was happening to Beca and he made it clear that they would help her.

Beca was grateful for that, but she became pale when everyone started sharing secrets.

"And remember: whatever we say, won't leave this classroom." Jesse said.

Beca looked down when people looked at her expectantly.

"I uh.. I'm.." Beca swallowed down hard before looking up. "I'm dating someone."

"That's amazing!"

"We're so happy for you!"

"Thanks, thanks. And uh.. there's a problem." Beca said. "She's older."

"That's okay." Jesse said.

Beca offered him a small smile.

"No one is gonna judge you." Stacie said.

"Thanks guys." Beca said.

Pretty soon, group was over and Beca was headed home. Her mom was already waiting for her with dinner, which was a happy exchange.

Beca went to the parking lot and tried looking for her keys, but it seemed to be buried deep inside her bag.

"Hey queer!"

Beca's head shot up and looked around for the voice. She was shaking already and she was desperately trying to find her car keys.

Someone suddenly slammed her against her car door and turned her around.

"No, you're not running." It was one of the boys from the basketball team, though she didn't know his name.

"Please let me go." Beca pleaded quietly.

"Oh no no." The guy said. "All you fucking dykes need a good fucking to know what a real man is like."

Beca's heartbeat increased and her eyes widened.

"Please stop."

"You're just so pathetic. We both know you don't want me to stop."

Beca shook her head, unable to speak.

The guy then undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans with a smirk.

"No! Please no!" Beca said, desperately.

The guy smirked and then began unbuttoning Beca's jeans.

Beca tried to get him to stop, which made him force his forearm against her neck until she couldn't breathe anymore, much less move.

Beca tried screaming but she couldn't even breathe. The sound that came out was similar to a cry, the cry Joy let out when Old Nick was choking her.

Beca was desperate, she felt her lungs burning, screaming for oxygen. She then felt the guy grab her jeans and try to yank them down, but he couldn't because the buttons weren't all undone.

"I bet you're a tight little dyke." He said to her.

"Stop what you're doing!"

The guy froze and looked over her shoulder.

"Let her go!"

He slowly retracted his arm and Beca dropped to the ground, clutching at her neck and chest, coughing and crying.

"It's not what it seems." He said.

"Oh so you weren't just trying to rape one of your classmates?"

To Beca's surprise, it was Miss Posen who had stopped the guy and she looked furious.

"Look lady, you can't prove anything." He said.

"I already called the police, Vincent." Miss Posen said.

Two other male teachers came through the door and rushed to where the three were standing.

"Mr. Parked here was trying to rape Miss Mitchell." Miss Posen said.

"Is that true, Miss Mitchell?" Beca's Math teacher asked.

Beca still couldn't speak so she nodded.

"Come here Mr. Parker." The other teacher grabbed him by the arm and took him inside.

Miss Posen knelt down and put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Miss Posen asked.

Beca shook her head as her breathing returned to normal.

"Do you need me to take you home? Call your parents?"

"No." Beca's voice was weak and her neck still hurt. "Thanks I'm.. I'm good."

"Okay." Miss Posen said.

"Thanks.. Thank you so much." Beca started crying again and it hurt her neck even more when her voice broke. "I was so scared!"

"That's alright, Beca. He won't hurt you." Miss Posen said.

Beca nodded and wiped her tears.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Miss Posen asked.

"Yeah." Beca said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Miss Posen said.

Beca stood up and she appreciated Miss Posen waiting to make sure she was okay before leaving to her own car.

It took Beca about 10 minutes to calm down and start the car. She drove home without any major problems and, as she expected, by the time she got home, her mom already knew what happened and was furious.

Beca appreciated Jill making her tea, holding her tight, making her dinner and staying with her until she fell asleep. Beca was still terrified.

oO0Oo

Of course, words travels fast when you're in High School so the next day, everyone knew what happened. People were starting to take Beca's side, which the teenager was thankful for, but a lot of people still thought she deserved it and still called her names.

Beca sat in Biology waiting as Chloe finished writing on the board to explain the subject. She was looking down at her notebook and she didn't even look up at Stacie to talk or send notes. She was still pretty bummed out and the taller brunette could see that, so she didn't bother her.

Chloe then turned around and started explaining what they were going to do that day and, to be honest, Beca was looking at her but she wasn't listening, she felt off. She just wanted to go home and be alone.

"Any questions?" Chloe asked and a boy in the middle raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Wallace?"

"How long have you been fucking Beca?" he spoke with disgust.

Everyone gasped and turned to him, including Beca. The classroom was dead silent for a moment.

"Mr. Wallace, where did you hear such lies?" Chloe asked.

"Dude do you know how _sick_ that is?!" he asked, causing the class to start whispering and talking. "That is _sick!_ "

"Mr. Wallace, I am sending you to the principal's office right now." Chloe said, her face was red with anger. "So you'll learn not to spread lies about me, my colleagues and any of your classmates."

The boy just frowned and stood up.

Chloe took a few deep breaths once the class was silent again and turned to the board, her face still red and she was still pissed.

oO0Oo

Chloe and Beca were waiting outside the principal's office, they weren't called in but they wanted to set everything straight, since the entire school was now talking about Thomas Wallace's little question.

"Come in."

Chloe walked in first and Beca followed her.

"Ms. Beale, Ms. Mitchell. Your names have come up once or twice in the halls today." the principal said and he didn't look happy.

"Sir, we came here to clear things up." Chloe said. "The students are saying stuff about us but those are not true, Miss Mitchell and I aren't.. In any form of relationship."

"Yeah." Beca agreed.

"Mr. Wallace claimed people saw you going to Ms. Mitchell's house every week."

"Miss Beale is tutoring me every Thursday. Because of.. The whispering I can't.. I'm afraid of asking questions in class so Miss Beale offered to tutor me, that's why she goes to my house every week." Beca said.

"Sometimes, Miss Boone invites me to stay for dinner and I accept and then Beca takes me home because I don't have a car." Chloe said.

"But that's the extent of it, sir." Beca said. "My mom suggested inviting Miss Beale for dinner."

The man looked between the two and sighed.

"Okay." he said. "I believe you two."

"Thanks." Beca said, relieved.

"You can go." the man looked back down at his desk as the two girls left.

"That was close." Beca whispered.

"Miss Mitchell, could you give me a ride? Aubrey already left, she texted me." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said.

When they drove off, Chloe finally took a deep breath and turned to look at Beca.

"I heard about what happened yesterday, I'm so sorry." she said. "Are you doing alright?"

"A little, I'm still scared." Beca confessed. "I just want to go home."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Chloe asked.

"That'd be good." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and placed her hand on Beca's thigh, making the younger girl relax.

Chloe then frowned when she heard and felt something vibrating in the backseat.

"That's my phone. Can you pick it up for me?" Beca asked.

Chloe grabbed her bag and got her phone before throwing the bag back in the backseat.

"Umm an 'asshole' is calling you." Chloe said.

"Oh." Beca slid her thumb across the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey mom."

Chloe frowned, shocked.

 _"Hey kiddo, I'm heading home right now."_ Jill said. _"I bought some tacos and stuff."_

"That's great mom." Beca said. "I'm just leaving school, I'm giving Miss Beale a ride home."

 _"Oh! Ask her if she wants to join us for dinner!"_ Jill said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"That's okay, I'm gonna need to take a raincheck." Chloe said.

"She says 'thanks, but no, thanks'." Beca said.

 _"Oh, alright. I'm waiting for you."_ Jill said and hung up.

"Okay, who the hell saves their mom as 'asshole' on their phone?!" Chloe asked.

"Well, me..?" Beca said.

"That's.. Oh my God!" Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"I know." Beca said. "Anyway, on Thursday, my mom is gonna work late and then she's going out for a drink with her friends so I can make dinner. What would you like, what do you eat?"

"Well.. I can't eat red meat, because I only have one kidney." Chloe said. "And I can't drink like alcohol as well."

"Oh my.. you only have one kidney?! Why, did you donate it or sell it on the black market?" Beca asked, laughing.

"No, I was- I was born like that." Chloe said. "I was only born with one kidney."

"Dude! So if I ever need a kidney transplant, I can cross you off my list?" Beca laughed. "That's so weird, I thought that was impossible!"

Chloe shrugged, giggling.

"Okay, so no red meat or alcohol." Beca said. "Hey are you on a diet?"

Chloe frowned.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Welly you got a little bigger." Beca said and stopped in front of Chloe's building.

Chloe looked down at her belly and she hadn't realized her bump was starting to show, so she blushed.

Beca giggled.

"That's okay." Beca said. "You look cute."

Beca put her hand on Chloe's stomach with a smile and Chloe paled. The doctor said she could feel the baby's first movements between weeks 16 and 25 and she was on her 19th week so she did feel some movements, but she was afraid Beca was gonna be able to feel it too.

"Whoa, you must be pretty hungry, I can feel your stomach growling." Beca laughed before retracting her hand. "Are you sure you don't wanna eat with us?"

"Yeah, thanks." Chloe said. _Tell her about the baby, she just felt a kick! You gotta tell her, Chloe!_ "Bye Beca, thanks."

"Bye. Go in there and eat what people with one kidney are supposed to eat. Beca winked and Chloe giggled.

Chloe kissed the girl's lips before opening the door with a smile.

 _Okay, Chloe, you're officially an idiot._

Beca smiled and drove back home once Chloe was inside her building.

Beca turned off the engine, grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"Stupid queer!"

Before Beca could turn around, a big thick vase was thrown against the wall next to her head. She dodged but a small part still hit her forehead but it didn't bleed. She looked up and saw a black BMW SUV, but she couldn't see the license.

"I'm watching you!" the masculine voice was familiar, but Beca couldn't place it.

"Beca?! Oh my God, are you okay?" Jill asked, having heard the noise from inside.

"Some threw a vase at me!" Beca said.

"I know, I got the license, I called the police already." Jill said. "The tacos are in the oven, why don't you go and take a shower? I'll talk to the police."

"Okay." Beca said, still shaking.

Beca broke down in the shower. She was just so tired of being afraid and being called names. She was sick of it.

Beca talked to the police after her shower, she had to explain what happened and what she saw and heard, but she was thankful that the two officers left to investigate so her and Jill could eat dinner in peace.

* * *

 _Any thoughts?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 15

Chloe was nervous for the first time in weeks when Thursday came. She'd decided she would tell Beca about the baby, she couldn't hide it from her anymore.

I mean, sure, she hadn't told her parents yet and she didn't know if she was going to do that anytime soon, but she thought telling her girlfriend was far more important. Beca was very mature for her age, she thought the girl could made lead her to the light, to the right path because she had no idea what she was gonna do about this baby.

So Chloe took a cab to Beca's house and smiled when the short brunette opened the door. They had agreed there would be no tutoring that afternoon, they would spend the afternoon cuddling and watching TV — surprisingly by Beca's request.

Chloe only handled 15 minutes of silence, she couldn't do it anymore, she felt like she was suffocating.

"Are you hungry? Dude, your stomach is growling like crazy!" Beca said, her hand on Chloe's belly again.

"Umm, that's not my stomach growling." Chloe said and winced when she felt a small pain in her lower abdomen.

"What? What is it then?" Beca asked.

"Umm, I lied to you when I said I wasn't… pregnant.." Chloe said quietly, looking down, ashamed.

"So.. that's.. Actually.. Oh my God!" Beca stood up and began pacing. "So I've been feeling your baby kick for the past 20 minutes?"

Chloe nodded and gasped, hand going straight to her stomach as the pain got worse. She'd been feeling that pain for a while, but she thought nothing of it, she thought it would go away.

"Oh God.." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked, crossing her arms.

Chloe shut her eyes and sat up, her pain was getting worse, coming and going every few minutes.

"Beca.. I'm not.. I don't feel good." Chloe said.

Beca immediately dropped her arms and rushed to her girlfriend's side.

"What is it?" she asked.

Chloe shook her head and started crying.

"Call 911, it hurts so bad!" Chloe said.

"You know what, I'll take you to the hospital myself. Come on, let's go." Beca said, helping Chloe stand up.

Chloe paled when she saw a blood spot on the couch and started crying harder.

"No! Oh my God!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, look at me." Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks and looked deep in her eyes. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay."

Chloe nodded and allowed Beca to take her to her car. The brunette was silent the entire drive, mad that Chloe didn't tell her but at that moment, she was more worried than mad.

Chloe was taken in and Beca was told wait outside the ER. She then allowed herself to think about the fact that her girlfriend was pregnant and didn't tell her.

Beca texted her mom to let her know she'd taken Chloe to the hospital because the redhead was experiencing some 'weird and scary pain', in Beca's words.

When the doctor finally came out, Beca stood up and put her phone away.

"Can I see her doctor?" she asked.

The doctor nodded and Beca followed him to Chloe's room. She saw the redhead on the bed, looking out the window.

"So.. why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked as calmly as she could. "I know I'm only 16 but you could've said something—,"

"— I lost it, Beca." Chloe turned her head, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked tired.

Beca's heart stopped and her shoulders dropped. She watched as Chloe slowly broke down in front of her and she immediately climbed on the bed with her and hugged her.

"I lost my baby!" Chloe cried on Beca's shoulder. "You can yell at me some other time."

"I'm not going to yell at you." Beca said in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry about your baby."

"The doctor said it was a little girl." Chloe said.

"It's going to be okay, Chloe." Beca said. "When you're older, you'll get to have a baby. With someone you love!"

Chloe continued crying on Beca's shoulder and the brunette became quiet. She just allowed Chloe to cry on her shoulder, she knew there was nothing else that she could do to make her feel better.

Chloe was free to go home that night so Beca took her back to her own house, she didn't want to leave the woman alone after what happened.

Beca cleaned the blood on the couch and Chloe sat on the other end, bringing her knees up closer to her body, looking at the ground. Beca said she would start dinner but Chloe never said anything back to her.

To the brunette's surprise, Jill arrived home earlier and she looked worried.

"Beca! Oh my God, Beca is everything okay?" Jill asked.

"Mom." Beca said, making a signal for Jill to keep her voice down. "Chloe was pregnant, she just lost her baby.

"Oh my God.." Jill covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"I didn't want to leave her alone, so I brought her here. She just needs a hug." Beca said.

"You go and be with her, I'll make dinner." Jill decided, putting her purse down.

Beca nodded and ran to the living room, kneeling in front of Chloe.

"Chlo? My mom is here and she's gonna make dinner so I can stay here with you, alright?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.

Beca sat next to Chloe and put an arm around her shoulders with a sigh. She just watched the older woman for a while, not knowing what to do. She'd never been in that situation or known anyone who had, she didn't know what to do.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything?" Beca asked.

Chloe wiped her tears with her hands, still sniffing a little before she looked at Beca.

"I didn't tell you about the baby.. because.. I was afraid." Chloe said. "I didn't know what I was going to do with it, I didn't know how you would react."

"Shh, shh you don't have to explain yourself now, Chloe." Beca said, holding her tighter.

"No, I want to." Chloe said. "When you found out, I was so scared you were gonna tell the whole school and humiliate me. Then we apologized and stuff but I wasn't sure I could trust you, it was still too soon, so I lied."

"But when you kissed me why didn't you say anything?" Beca asked with a frown.

"I was.. I was scared!" Chloe said, beginning to cry again. "I was.. I didn't know what was going to happen! I didn't even tell my parents!"

"Shhh, it's okay." Beca decided it would be best to comfort her and hug her. She was kind of mad at the woman for hiding it from her but it was her decision and now wasn't the time to yell at her for it. "It's gonna be okay."

"Beca? Chloe?" Jill said and showed up at the doorway. "Dinner is ready."

"What's for dinner mom?" Beca asked.

"Some four cheese tortellini." Jill said.

"Oh, that sounds good." Beca said and turned to Chloe. "Wanna come eat? Then I can take you home?"

Chloe nodded and Beca smiled before the two followed Jill to the kitchen.

Dinner was silent, as was to be expected, but Chloe ate everything. She stopped crying but she was quiet.

"If you ever need anything, Chloe, you can call me." Jill said. "I know I'm always at my courtroom but I'm sure Beca can help you if you need anything."

"That's right." Beca said.

Chloe offered the two brunettes a small smile.

"You guys are too generous to me." Chloe said.

"Chloe, is there anyone you can call that can come take care of you? Maybe it would be best if you weren't left alone." Jill said.

"Yeah my friend Aubrey." Chloe said. "I'm gonna call her on the way."

"Okay." Jill said.

"Thanks for worrying, Jill, really." Chloe smiled. "And Beca, thanks for taking me to the hospital."

"That's no problem." Beca smiled.

When they were all done, Jill started doing the dishes while Beca got ready to take Chloe home. The two were quiet until they got in the teenager's car.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Beca said. "It shouldn't have been this way, but it'll get better. One day, you're gonna have a kid with someone you love."

"Thanks, Beca." Chloe said. "I think I just.. I need some time."

"That's understandable." Beca said. "And that's okay. If you don't wanna come the next two or three weeks, then don't. Take your time."

"Why didn't I tell you anything?" Chloe said. "You're so mature."

Beca chuckled.

"I wanna come but.. I wanna come because I wanna see you." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said and stopped in front of Chloe's apartment building. "I'll see you next week then."

"Bye Beca." Chloe turned to Beca with a small smile and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thanks for everything and.. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Don't worry about it." Beca said.

Chloe left and Beca sighed. She had an exhausting day. First, finding out your girlfriend is pregnant, second, taking said girlfriend to the hospital because she's experiencing pains, third, having that girlfriend lose the baby you didn't even know about?

Beca would have a difficult time not just getting over it but.. It was hard for her to believe all this actually happened.

* * *

 _This was super short but please let me know what you think_


	16. Chapter 16

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 16

Chloe was visiting her parents today. That was one thing she always told herself she'd like to do more often.

Olivia and Anthony Beale were a lovely couple. Anthony still worked as a doctor, though he only worked in an office so he didn't have to work crazy hours.

Aside from Chloe, the couple had two older kids. Twins named Alexander and Madelyn who were 6 years older than Chloe.

Alexander — or just Alex — was a CEO who worked in Boston and, last Chloe heard, was almost engaged to his girlfriend of 10 years, Skyler.

As for Madelyn — or Maddie — she was a Judge and she lived in New York City with her husband, Christian, and their twin daughters.

Chloe envied Beca's relationship with her mom because she knew she'd never have that kind of relationship with her mom.

Her older siblings were successful, they had found themselves someone who loved them and they were going strong. Chloe was a High School teacher and, no matter how many times her dad tried to convince her that he was proud of her for following her dreams, she knew her mom wasn't. Hell, she couldn't even be in proper relationship without Olivia constantly telling her that was wrong and that she should get out of that relationship.

That's why Chloe didn't tell them about the baby. Well, not until now at least.

That's what she was doing there. She was gathering up the courage to come in and tell them she miscarried her baby.

Chloe never told and probably would never tell anyone this, but she never felt quite accepted in her family. She tried so hard to live up to her mother's expectations but she felt she would never be able to do that.

Olivia wasn't a bad, annoying, picking mother. She had a gentle, soft smile and caring features. Everyone could tell she loved her kids deeply, but she knew she had trouble showing it to them.

Chloe walked up to her parents' front door and used her key to let herself in.

"Hello! I'm here!" Chloe announced.

"Chloe?" Anthony asked and by his tone, Chloe could tell he was excited to hear his daughter's voice.

"Hey dad." Chloe smiled as Anthony hugged his youngest daughter tight.

"My Chlo-bear! I missed you, sweetheart!" He said before pulling apart. "How are you doing? What's wrong, baby?"

Anthony had the ability to look into his children's eyes and tell that something was up.

"Oh.. I'm not so great, dad." Chloe said and already her eyes filled with tears. "Where's mom? There's something I need to tell you guys."

"She's in the laundry room." Anthony said, wrapping his arms protectively around his daughter. "Liv, baby, Chlo's here!"

Chloe rested her head against her dad's shoulder, relishing in the comfort his smell brought her. He reminded her of a big, fuzzy bear.

"I'm coming!" Olivia's voice came from the kitchen.

"Come here, Chlo-bear." Anthony led Chloe to the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Now you tell papa Beale what's the matter."

Olivia came in in that instant and her smile faded when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom.." Chloe tried to breathe before she looked down at the pillow she'd grabbed to distract herself. "I.. I had a miscarriage."

Olivia gasped quietly while Anthony got closer to Chloe.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"We didn't know you were pregnant." Olivia said softly.

"I didn't want to tell you. It was Tom's, so I thought you wouldn't approve." Chloe said, crying. "But on a Thursday afternoon, I was over a student's house, tutoring her and.. I started having pains.. So she had to take me to the hospital."

"My girl." Anthony held her tighter. "Hold on to papa Beale and let it all out, honey, I'm here."

Olivia was a little — _very_ — surprised. She had tons of questions but she didn't ask. She just stared at her daughter with a soft pitiful look, wanting nothing more than to take her pain away.

"Do you want anything, darling?" Olivia asked.

Chloe shook her head as she continued crying on her dad's shoulder.

"Can I get you some juice? Or tea?" Olivia asked.

"For God's sake, Liv, leave the woman alone! She needs peace and comfort right now." Anthony said.

Olivia nodded but remained quiet.

"I'm gonna finish my laundry then, call me if you need anything." Olivia said to her daughter before leaving the room.

"Dad.." Chloe said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Chlo?" Anthony asked.

"I'm dating someone.." Chloe said. "A.. A girl.."

"Okay." Anthony pulled apart to look into his daughter's eyes. "Chlo-bear, I _love_ you for who you are. You liking girls doesn't change anything for me, I will _always_ love you. Your mom and I will."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thanks dad." Chloe said.

"So who's the girl?" Anthony asked when Chloe hugged him again.

"Dad, you have to promise you won't tell mom." Chloe said. "But she's.. She's a student.."

"Chlo-bear.. You're dating a student?" Anthony asked, pulling apart with a frown.

"I know it's inappropriate and wrong and I could lose my job but dad, she makes me _so_ happy!" Chloe said. "Please, don't be mad, dad.. She makes me so happy!"

Anthony sighed.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"She turns 17 next Friday." Chloe said.

Anthony nodded silently and Chloe couldn't read his expression.

"Chloe, I don't condone this, but I know you're an adult." Anthony said. "So I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, dad! And she's so mature, she understands the dangers and the complications, we don't even have each other's numbers." Chloe said.

"Does she treat you right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. She was the one who took me to the hospital, she makes me so happy, dad.." Chloe said. It was as if she was trying to convince her dad to let her date Beca, even though she didn't need his permission. Though she _did_ want his approval. She knew he wouldn't be all for it but at least that he accepted it.

"Alright. I'm not 100% okay with this. But, again, I hope you know what you're doing." Anthony said and smiled at the look of excitement and joy on his daughter's face. "And if it's possible, I'd like to meet her one day."

Chloe went pale.

It was already Hell for them to see each other outside of school, especially without contact but how could she bring Beca to her parents' house to meet them? They still only saw each other once a week!

"It's complicated, dad, we only see each other once a week!" Chloe said.

"I'm not saying right now, or next week or the next. Maybe during winter break or something. If it makes it easier, I can visit you one day and we could have lunch together." Anthony said.

Chloe then smiled again and lunged forward, tackling her dad in a big hug, which made him laugh.

"Thanks Daddy!" She said.

"As long as you're happy, Chlo-bear." Anthony said.

"And dad you can't tell anyone. I mean _anyone_." Chloe said.

"I won't, I promise. You have papa Beale's word." Anthony winked and kissed Chloe's forehead.

Chloe hugged her father again and smiled. She was still grieving over the loss of her unborn child, but things were starting to get better little by little.

She could _always_ count with papa Beale.

oO0Oo

Beca was thinking about changing her number, she didn't know why she still hasn't done it. But the messages had gone down to receiving one message every two days instead of 10 messages per hour everyday.

It wasn't unusual for Beca to wake up crying or screaming because of the almost rape experience. It had been a couple weeks since the accident but she was still scared. She talked about it a lot in therapy and it had been helping her but the nightmares still came.

Chloe told her she'd often wake up crying because of her miscarriage as well and Beca expressed how she wished both could comfort each other.

Beca's birthday was on a Friday and she ate lunch with her mom and spent the afternoon with her and Zorka along with Hallie.

But Jill said she had to go out of town unexpectedly and she was gonna return the next day, which didn't really surprise Beca.

Beca took Hallie home and sighed, thinking. She thought about Chloe and how much easier it would be if they could actually text each other. She knew it was all her idea and it was smart but still, she wished she could text the girl.

Before she could think about it, Beca stopped her car in front of Chloe's apartment and looked up. She turned off the engine and got out of the car.

She froze when she realized she didn't even know what floor Chloe lived in so she had to play stupid and ring every apartment until she found Chloe's.

To her own surprise, Chloe lived in 3B, which saved Beca from the embarrassment of continuing what she was doing. The redhead sounded very surprised at hearing Beca's voice but she buzzed her in.

Beca smiled when Chloe opened the door clad in sweatpants, a white tank top and a jacket on top which she kept closed with her arms.

"I take it you were expecting company." Beca joked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I was watching a movie, what brings you here?" Chloe said.

"You?" Beca said. "Why are you wearing a jacket? It's surprisingly hot."

"Well this is a see through top and I'm not wearing a bra, so." Chloe said and Beca laughed. "Come on in."

Chloe stepped aside and Beca came in, smiling at the small apartment. It wasn't beautiful or magazine worth it but it was cozy. It was messy but Beca could understand that, especially after what Chloe went through. And there were Biology and Marine Biology books everywhere.

"Your place is cute." Beca said.

"Oh." Chloe chuckled. "There's nothing cute about a messy apartment."

"Oh trust me, if you think _this_ is messy is because you've never been to my room." Beca said.

"If you say so." Chloe said with a chuckle as she closed the door.

"So is it like a thing not to give your girlfriend a happy birthday or..?" Beca said as she turned to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widened when she realized she actually forgot Beca's birthday — and she got butterflies when Beca called her her girlfriend — and she actually tackled Beca in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, happy birthday!" She said. I'm _so_ sorry, I remembered this morning but I couldn't see you to give you your gift."

"I get a gift?" Beca grinned.

"Yeah." Chloe said in a 'duh' tone before kissing Beca softly on the lips.

The kiss didn't last long because stubborn Beca pulled apart.

"Dude what's my gift?"

Chloe laughed.

"Your gift is the right to endless kisses." Chloe said.

"Best gift ever." Beca said, but before Chloe could reconnect their lips, the brunette spoke again, "Thanks for finding the only gift my mom couldn't get me."

Chloe laughed loudly.

"Shut up and kiss me you dork." She said and Beca grinned, grabbing Chloe by the back of her neck and connecting their lips.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

Now; she couldn't deny she felt many things for the girl, especially when they had their makeout sessions like this, but she knew Beca was 10 years younger than her. Though she did know Beca was a teenager and her hormones must be crazier than Chloe's, she thought Beca must be shy or even awkward talking about this stuff.

So when Chloe felt a heat pooling between her legs, she had to hold back moans, especially with the way Beca was kissing her jaw as she slowly moved to her neck.

"Wait!" Beca pulled back and Chloe was thankful the girl's cheeks were a deep red because she imagined — and felt — hers were basically the same.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Do you wanna go to my place? My mom's out of town until tomorrow." Beca said but instantly became even redder. "But I-I'm not suggesting we like have sex or-or anything like that I-I-I just thought since my car is-is here.."

Chloe tilted her head with a look as she bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"And-And-And I'm not saying birthday sex wouldn't be like great, especially with-with you but I-I don't wanna just like leave my-my car down there—,"

"— Beca calm down!" Chloe finally put Beca out of her misery. "I understand what you mean."

Beca let out a long breath Chloe only imagined she'd been holding.

"You're cute when you're nervously stammering, you know." Chloe kissed her cheek and went to her room to put on a less see through shirt because she did not want to put on a bra.

Beca kicked and cursed herself but ran her fingers through her hair.

"You can like sleep over if you want but I would have to drive you back in the morning, I don't know what time my mom is supposed to come home." Beca said.

"That sounds nice." Chloe said. "But I thought you said no birthday sex?"

Beca's face became red again and her eyes widened.

"No! No! I-I mean it would probably be great but-but I swear that was not my-my intention, I-I—,"

"— You're so easy!" Chloe laughed.

Beca groaned and she heard Chloe laughing again.

"I'm ready." Chloe said as she came back wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"You're gonna go out like that?" Beca said.

"I don't wanna put on a bra and this was the only thing I had." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said but she was blushing a little. "Let's go."

Chloe smiled at the blushing girl and they walked out the door.

"So how come you wanted me to sleep over?" Chloe asked as they got in the car.

"I uh.. I'm having trouble sleeping, I'll sometimes wake up screaming, I still have nightmares because of the.." Beca trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"I see." Chloe said. "Me too."

"I'm sorry about that." Beca said.

"I'm sorry about you too." Chloe said, placing her hand on Beca's thigh. "Umm I sort of told my dad about us.."

"What? Dude that's what you scolded me for when I told Hallie!" Beca said

"I know, I know. I told them about the baby and my dad was.. I trust my dad with my life so I told him." Chloe said.

Beca remained quiet as she drove.

"And he wants to meet you over winter break." Chloe said.

"Oh my God.. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Beca asked.

"Beca, I'm sorry! But it's gonna be okay, he's okay with it!" Chloe said. "I told him about how well you treat me and how happy you make me."

Beca relaxed and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said. "But I still expect you to make it up for me."

"How's that?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"By giving me the rest of my gift." Beca grinned and Chloe laughed.

"Of course." Chloe said finally.

Beca parked in front of her house and her and Chloe checked if there was any suspicious car or person before they both got out.

"If I take this sweatshirt off, am I gonna scar you for life?" Chloe asked.

"Are you wearing something under that?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, my white see through tank top..?" Chloe said.

"Oh, yeah make yourself at home." Beca said, both going to Beca's room.

"You're not gonna keep staring are you?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Dude I'm not making any promises." Beca said with a smirk even though Chloe was behind her.

"You're a dork." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Chloe put her bag down as well as Beca. The redhead threw herself on the very comfortable bed while Beca went to her closer to change into something more comfortable.

Beca put on a loose pair of black shorts, took off her shirt and her bra and put on a maroon tank top. She then put her hair up in a ponytail and went back to her room to find Chloe, this time in her white tank top, lying face down on the bed.

"What?" Beca asked.

Chloe lifted her head to look up at the brunette.

"Nothing." Chloe said. "Oh my God, you have a tattoo on your shoulder?"

"Yeah." Beca said awkwardly. "I have actually one on my lower back as well."

"That's so cool! Can I see them?" Chloe asked.

Beca blushed but nodded as Chloe sat up. She got closer to the bed and moved the strap on the shirt to the side as Chloe touched gently her tattooed skin.

"That's so cool!" Chloe said. "Can I see the one your lower back?"

"Sure." Beca said and allowed Chloe to raise her shirt. She was blushing a deep red because she wasn't used to exposing her skin to Chloe, this was actually the first time.

"Your tattoos are so cool." Chloe said, bringing Beca's top back down.

"Thanks." Beca said and turned to Chloe awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled. "Hey could we order Chinese food?"

"Of course!" Beca said. "Come on, let's go to the living room."

Chloe agreed and they moved to the living room in Beca's floor while Beca ordered their food.

Beca then turned the TV on and let Chloe chose something while Zorka came and sat between the girls.

"Zorka, you're cock blocking me." Beca said to her cat, who just looked up at her owner as her tail moved.

Chloe sneezed and laughed.

"Come on, let her stay." Chloe said before sneezing again.

"Dude I want to make out with you and I can't do that if there's a cat between us!" Beca said.

Chloe laughed and allowed Beca to put Zorka on the ground.

Beca moved closer to Chloe and their lips were about to touch when the redhead sneezed.

"Dude!" Beca said.

"Sorry." Chloe giggled and kissed the brunette. Beca smiled into the kiss and allowed the redhead to lead her to her back.

Chloe hummed as Beca slid her hands under her top, placing them on her hips. She licked the brunette's lips and hummed again when Beca allowed the entrance.

It felt weird — and incredibly arousing — when Chloe realized their braless breasts were pressed up against each other's, because they'd never made out with less than sweatshirts, sweaters and jackets on.

Beca did feel goosebumps on Chloe's skin and the thought of this making Chloe as pleased and aroused as it did Beca, made the brunette get goosebumps as well.

Chloe trailed her kisses down Beca's jawline and absent mindedly moved her knee between the teenager's legs, pressing her thigh against her core, bringing out a low moan from the younger girl, which spurred Chloe on.

Beca then chuckled breathlessly and Chloe started kissing up and down her neck, restraining herself from leaving any kind of marks even though she _really_ wanted to.

Chloe unexpectedly pulled apart and bit her lips, restraining her hands from grabbing the younger girl's boobs.

"What?" Beca said. "I can see you're trying not to stare at my boobs, Beale."

Chloe gasped and feigned offence.

"Am I _that_ see through?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said with a giggle and Chloe continued biting her lips with her bright eyes as if she was begging for permission. "You know you can like touch them, you know?"

Chloe was obviously glad but she wanted to make sure Beca was comfortable with that, and honestly comfortable.

"Are you really okay with it though?" Chloe asked. "I don't wanna be stepping on any boundaries."

"Really, don't worry." Beca offered her a smile, one that let Chloe know she was actually okay with it.

Chloe leaned forward again and kissed Beca hard, not giving a care about being gentle anymore and she knew Beca didn't mind when the teenager chuckled and kissed back just as hard.

Chloe _was_ gentle, however, when she moved her hands slowly up the brunette's stomach, giving Beca shivers, especially when she finally reached her boobs.

Beca had to break away from the kiss when Chloe started pinching her nipples through her shirt, kissing her jawline.

Beca bit her lips and squeezed her legs, only to realize Chloe was still between her legs and her thigh was still pressed up against her.

Chloe then pulled apart but continued pinching the brunette's nipples through her tank top, but she watched the girl's face.

"What cup size are you?" Chloe asked, this time circling her index fingers around the brunette's nipples.

Beca opened her mouth and she had to stop the moan that would come out in order to answer.

"C." She said, breathless. "C-Chloe—,"

"— Really? Me too!" Chloe said. "Your boobs seem so much bigger than mine though."

Beca bit her lips and turned her head to side when Chloe went back to pinching.

"Chloe!" Beca said, and Chloe was spurred on by her voice being breathless and high.

Chloe smirked, but continued alternating between just circling her fingers around Beca's nipples and actually pinching, watching as the brunette seemed to arch her back farther and farther as she pressed her core harder against Chloe's thigh.

"C-Chl-oeee!" Beca said and gasped breathlessly. "S-St-o-op I-I'm gonna– I'm gonna—,"

Chloe frowned but before she could stop her actions, Beca was convulsing and moaning wildly beneath her. Her eyes were going to the back of her head as her hips buckled and her chest moved up and down as she breathed and her mouth was opened, letting her moans out.

When Beca finally came down from her high, Chloe was amused — and a little jealous of how long her orgasm lasted — but unsurprised when the girl turned a dark shade of red.

"Ohmygod! Chloe I-I-I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't– I wasn't t-trying, I-I.. I didn't mean to– I-I tried to tell you!" Beca said.

Chloe laughed and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Calm down." She said. "It's okay, don't worry."

Beca looked down and Chloe saw two single tears run down her face.

"Beca." Chloe said, grabbing her face. "Beca, why are you crying? Don't worry, it's okay."

"I just.. I didn't want to give you the wrong impression." Beca said. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Chloe said. "The one who should be apologizing is me. I didn't even realize I stimulating you and before I knew it, you were deep in your orgasm."

Beca blushed deeply again and Chloe giggled because she probably didn't know this but Beca was very cute when she was nervous.

The doorbell rang and Chloe giggled again before moving off of Beca.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah.. A little.. scarred for life but.." Beca said.

Chloe smiled because the sarcastic, joker Beca was back.

"I'll go answer the door." Chloe said, going to the brunette's room to grab her sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Beca said.

Chloe smiled before going downstairs to get their food.

* * *

 _The reason I killed Chloe's baby is because she wants a scholarship and she didn't really wanna have a kid of a man who was married and who didn't care about her so she will get a chance to have a baby later in her life with someone she loves_

 _This chapter is a longer than the last one! What do you think?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 17

Beca was awkward and quiet for a good thirty minutes but Chloe made her feel comfortable and she quickly went back to her sarcastic old self.

They cleaned up after themselves, Beca made sure to throw the empty containers away, before she made her and Chloe some tea and they went upstairs.

Chloe loved how Beca made her feel younger, like she was 17 all over again and Beca was her first girlfriend. Well, Beca was her first girlfriend, she didn't have any girlfriend before her. She didn't even know she liked girls before Beca.

"Which show do you like?" Beca asked as she browsed through Netflix.

"Anything, really." Chloe said.

" _Friends_ then." Beca decided and started going through the seasons.

"Okay." Chloe smiled and settled down in Beca's bed as Zorka immediately jumped to her lap, making herself comfortable as Chloe sneezed and pet her.

"Ugh." Beca said. "Fuck, I have to take a quick shower."

"Why are you cursing?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I don't wanna go." Beca whined and Chloe chuckled.

"Just be quick. Zorka and I will be here waiting." Chloe winked.

Beca smiled before going to the bathroom. She quickly stripped and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. She let the door just a bit opened so she could still talk to Chloe if she needed. She did that with Hallie all the time, she also didn't mind that the 11-year-old would sometimes come in and use the toilet.

After her shower, Beca changed back into what she was wearing and went back to bed, snuggling close to a sneezing Chloe and a sleeping Zorka.

"Does she sleep in your bed?" Chloe asked before sneezing again.

"No, she has her own bed." Beca said, grabbing the sleeping kitty off of Chloe's lap and putting her on her bed in the corner. "Stay there."

Zorka just stared at Beca but she was tired so she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Beca went back to bed and Chloe pressed play on an episode of _Friends_.

"I feel like I need to warn you beforehand: I might wake up screaming and crying." Beca said.

"Beca, don't worry. I'm right here and I'm not going away." Chloe said and Beca nodded before they got comfortable.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist and held her tighter. Beca actually turned to her other side so she was facing Chloe and cuddled up to her, burying her face in the crook of her neck, which made Chloe smile.

True to her words, Beca woke up screaming in the middle of the night, but when she turned around, Chloe wasn't next to her which made her panic even more.

"Chloe?!" Beca called, her eyes were filled with tears and her heart was racing.

She heard the toilet flush and the other woman came back moments later.

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she came back to bed.

"You said you were gonna be here." Beca said, wiping her tears.

"And I am, sweetie, I just went to the bathroom." Chloe said. She inwardly smiled when Beca instantly cuddled up to her side, looking a lot like a kid. "I'm here, okay?"

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, her voice small.

"Yeah. Being close to you makes me feel a lot better." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"I'm sorry for acting like a kid." Beca said.

"That's okay." Chloe chuckled.

"And I'm also sorry for being awkward early." Beca said. "After you.. gave me my birthday gift."

Chloe laughed.

"I _swear_ that was not my intention." Chloe said. "I didn't mean to make you come."

"Yeah right." Beca rolled her eyes, humming as she snuggled closer to Chloe so she could feel her heartbeat. "Chloe I know you probably know this, but I'm.. I-I like– I haven't like– technically I—,"

"— You're a virgin." Chloe finished and she could feel Beca relax into her embrace.

"Yes." She said.

"That's okay, and that's nothing to be embarrassed about." Chloe said. "I know we should have had a proper talk before I went and got you off."

Beca blushed again.

"Don't keep reminding me of that." She mumbled.

Chloe chuckled and kissed the girl's forehead.

"My point is, Beca, all you have to do is tell me when you're not comfortable with something." Chloe said. "And I'll stop. I promise I'll listen, I won't be like today, I just got my hormones and I guess my.. teasing side get the best of me and that was the best for _you_."

Beca groaned and Chloe laughed, happy the girl was now able to take a joke.

"I'm gonna think straighter too." Beca said and snickered. "Never thought I'd say that."

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes.

"We'll both think straight next time." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna be withholding sex or whatever from you." Beca said.

"Beca, don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Chloe said. "I'm not in this with you because I wanna get into your pants. I'm in this with you because I like you."

Beca smiled.

"I like you too, you know." She said. "Quick question: you don't have those weird, God awful student/teacher sexual fantasies do you? Because I hope you know I won't be putting on a plaid mini skirt and knee high socks for you."

Chloe laughed loudly.

Yeah, the student/teacher fantasy never went through her mind to be honest, but now that Beca mentioned, it did sound kinda — a lot — hot. Of course, without the plaid mini skirt and the knee high socks.

"You're quiet, which means I'm fucked." Beca said.

"To be honest, I had never thought about it. It does sound kinda hot though, without the costumes." Chloe said.

"That's a good thing." Beca said. "So you _do_ have that fantasy?"

"I just thought about it now!" Chloe said laughing. "I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

"I do, but when is your birthday?" Beca asked.

"July 22nd." Chloe said.

"Mm, that's too far." Beca said, making Chloe laugh. "Hey it's only November, we have like a month and a few weeks until winter break and New Year so who knows."

"Beca, don't rush anything because you wanna fulfill my hypothetical fantasies or whatever, take your time. This is the first time we've ever _talked_ about sex." Chloe said.

"I'm not rushing into anything." Beca promised. "All I'm saying is I wanna get used to all this; making out on my couch, cuddling, touching, being aroused by someone else and stuff before we can go to the next level. It doesn't mean I don't want to, trust me I _do_ want to, but I wanna.. get more comfortable around you."

"Okay." Chloe said. "And take your time."

"I will." Beca said. "Truth is I'm not one of those girls who thinks losing their virginity is supposed to be super romantic and oh my God, I just know I want it to be with the right person. And, no offense, but I wanna make sure you're the right person before any sexy stuff happens."

"Wow. You're surprisingly calm about all this, you're not stuttering at all." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca yawned. "I was.. Earlier when you made me.. orgasm, I felt ashamed because we had never discussed anything before, it happened so fast I couldn't hold it back and I didn't want you to think I'm like a 30 second girl, you know?"

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I understand."

"Yeah, if this had happened like tomorrow, _after_ our talk, I'd be totally fine." Beca shrugged. "I just didn't know how you were gonna react at the time.."

"Well I knew you'd get awkward, but I was surprised! I thought 'I am _good!_ '" Chloe said. "It was actually pretty hot you know?"

"Thanks..?" Beca laughed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, you're just.. I mean you're so like hot or whatever —,"

"— And we're back." Chloe laughed. "Just say it, Beca. Hot."

"Okay, I think you're hot." Beca yawned but turned red.

"That'd be a lot more sexy if you hadn't yawned." Chloe laughed. "But I think you're hot too, you know."

Beca giggled and looked up at the redhead. Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette softly on her lips.

"Night weirdo." Chloe said.

"Night dork." Beca hummed and closed her eyes.

oO0Oo

Beca was less scared and more confident although the messages never stopped. She realized they were empty threats and she calmed down. She was still curious to know who was doing this and if it was in fact more than one person or if it was just one.

People still called her names but Beca stopped listening to them. No one else came close to her so she was feeling a lot better.

Beca stopped by her locker to grab her Chemistry and History book and she saw Stacie approaching with a smile.

"Hey." she said.

"You look happy." Beca commented.

"I am." Stacie said. "I found myself a girl and she's amazing!"

Beca smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Stacie!" Beca said.

"Thanks!" Stacie said. "At first we both thought it was just a sex thing but oh my God, she's the closest thing to perfection!"

Beca laughed and closed her locker.

"That's great." she said. "What's her name?"

"Emily, but it's not the Emily from the group." Stacie said.

Beca was nodding as Stacie told her about this Emily when she suddenly felt someone spit on the side of her face and both her and Stacie gasped.

"Dyke!"

Beca and Stacie turned around and were in shock to find Bumper standing there looking pretty angry.

"Bumper?" Stacie asked.

"Dude you're gay!" Beca said.

"I'm not, I could never be something _this_ disgusting!" Bumper said.

"You're so pathetic, there's nothing wrong with being gay." Beca said.

Bumper spat on her again and grabbed her by the neck, gathering the attention of the students on their way home.

"Bumper, let her go." Stacie said with a roll of eyes.

Bumper spat at Stacie as well and the crowd gasped.

"I wonder how long dykes can last without air." he said.

Beca tried getting him to let go of her but he tightened his grip on her neck and even lifted her feet from the ground, making her desperate. Stacie tried to get him to let go of Beca but Bumper was surprisingly strong.

"I fucking asked you out two years ago and you fucking ignored me! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Bumper yelled. "You fucking dyke!"

"Oh so that's what it's about?" Stacie crossed her arms with a look of awe. "Bumper, Beca didn't ignore you because she's gay, she ignores you because you're nothing."

Bumper turned to Stacie but his grip on Beca didn't loosen up and she was kicking her legs wildly.

"That's the reason every girl ignores you, Bumper. Because you're pathetic! I mean, come on, you're far from attractive, you're not a gentleman and, let's face it, the little thing you have between your legs could _never_ satisfy anyone." Stacie said and received a round of applause from the crowd.

Bumper finally let go of Beca, who fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

Bumper turned to Stacie and his face was red and his fists were clenched, even though Stacie was _much_ taller than him.

"Face it, Bumper. You're a loser, nobody likes you." Stacie said.

Before Bumper could punch Stacie, two male students grabbed him and started dragging him away from the girls.

"You bitch!" he yelled and managed to kick the side of Beca's face. Fortunately, he only managed to cut her lip before she stood up, still holding her neck. "I should've raped you when I had the chance! I know your address!"

"So he's your mysterious stalker?" Stacie asked.

"Apparently." Beca said.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked and turned to her.

"I'm fine." Beca said. "I got away with only a busted lip, you should see him."

Stacie laughed and hugged the little brunette while the crowd started to disappear.

Two teachers, one of them being Chloe and the other was Mr. Washington the Math teacher and the principal approached Beca and Stacie to make sure they were okay and to assure Beca that Bumper would never bother her again.

oO0Oo

Jill wasn't working late over the last couple weeks, especially since Beca's bully wasn't bothering her anymore and she felt her daughter needed her now.

The older brunette just finished making herself some tea and she was going upstairs to see if Beca wanted it too.

It was Wednesday, a day after the whole Bumper fiasco and Beca hasn't been out of her room much, which worried Jill.

Jill poured some tea into two mugs — one of them being Beca's favorite Christmas mug from Ross, which said "I've been naughty good all year", with naughty crossed out — and she headed upstairs.

It was barely 10 o'clock, so Jill went upstairs to Beca's floor and knocked on the door lightly before coming in.

"Hey Bec, I made some– oh my!" Jill cut herself off at the sight she walked in on.

Her daughter was lying on the bed, legs spread apart and her knees slightly bent, her left hand was inside her sweatpants while her right hand covered her right breast over her T-shirt.

Beca's eyes shot open and she froze.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Jill said, though she was mortified, she was holding back her laughter. That wasn't the first time she'd walked in on her daughter pleasuring herself.

" _Mom!_ " Beca said, finally removing her hands from her pants and breast.

"Sorry, I just came to ask you if you wanted some tea." Jill placed the mug next to Beca and left, clearly trying very hard not to laugh.

"Just leave!" Beca shrieked.

"Calm down, it's not like I haven't seen that before." Jill laughed.

"That still doesn't make it okay!" Beca shrieked again.

Jill chuckled.

"Maybe next time you'll consider locking the door." Jill said.

"Maybe next time you'll consider actually waiting for my answer before coming in." Beca shot back.

Jill just stared at her for a while.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that." Jill said. "I was worried you might be upset but I see now that that's not the case.."

" _Leave!_ " Beca said.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Jill chuckled and left, closing the door behind her.

Beca was still frozen, mortified. If she had been on the verge of an orgasm not a full minute ago, she wasn't aroused anymore.

Now Beca was even more frustrated. She groaned as she sat up and grabbed her mug. Now she wanted to text Chloe to distract herself but she couldn't. Great.

oO0Oo

Beca still felt weird at school, she'd faced her bully and he was finally out of her hair, but she still felt off, it was hard for her to believe it was all actually over.

Chloe still tutored her every week, with Bumper gone, people started blaming Beca again for getting everyone kicked out of school.

This time, Jill was home making dinner so Beca couldn't steal a kiss when she wanted.

"Girls? Dinner is ready!" Jill called from the kitchen.

Beca and Chloe put their stuff down and went to the kitchen to eat.

"Wow it all smells so good." Beca said.

"It really does, Jill." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Jill smiled. "Chloe, can I ask you something?"

Beca frowned but when she saw the hint of mischief in her mother's eyes, she immediately knew what she was planning.

"Mom… _no!_ " Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Ever since Bec was a little kid, no one has been able to get her to take her hands out of her pants." Jill said.

Beca brought her hands to her face, mortified.

"Is there such a thing as a kid touching herself.. Too much?" Jill asked.

Chloe laughed while Beca made no noise. She didn't know whether to be pissed or downright embarrassed.

"Well Jill, I didn't study Psychology, but I know that as long as it doesn't stop Beca from doing other things, she's fine." Chloe said with a giggle, deciding to play along.

"Oh." Jill said. "Trust me, I've caught this one at it time and time again. I mean, she thinks masturbating powers the light."

Chloe laughed along with Jill before they looked at Beca, whose forehead was glued to the table.

"Fuck. You." Beca mumbled, which only made Jill and Chloe laugh harder.

"Come on, Bec, you know I'm only joking." Jill said.

Beca said nothing as she raised her head but she also didn't make eye contact with her mother. She just rested her head on her hand while the other scratched the table softly.

Chloe and Jill obviously stopped laughing and Jill realized she may have gone too far for a joke. She cleared her throat and put the dinner on the table.

The three had dinner in silence. Jill and Chloe kept exchanging looks, they had no idea why Beca was suddenly quiet and wouldn't look up at either of them.

"Beca, you okay?" Jill asked.

Beca, again, didn't look up or answer. Jill reached out and touched her hand, but the teenager pulled her hand back.

"Just leave me alone!" Beca said.

Jill and Chloe were taken aback by Beca's response.

"I already have people making jokes about me at school, mom, I don't need that from you! Especially not in front of my teacher!" Beca spoke, still not looking up.

Jill sighed.

"I'm sorry, Beca." she said.

"Well you just humiliated me in front of my teacher!" Beca said. "I mean what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Language." Jill said.

Beca rolled her eyes and stood up. Jill watched, completely taken aback as her daughter left the room without even finishing her dinner.

Jill was embarrassed to look at Chloe.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe, I.." Jill said. "I shouldn't have made that joke."

"Beca's going through a lot." Chloe said.

"Yeah and I made it worse." Jill sighed.

"You didn't make it worse. Yeah, you probably shouldn't have exposed your daughter like that but she'll get over it." Chloe said. "And I promise I will not mention this to her." Ha! Of course Chloe was lying, she was dying to tease Beca about it as soon as she calmed down. But Jill didn't have to know that

"Thanks, Chloe." Jill smiled and took a deep breath. "Now I'm gonna talk to her."

"Go, I'll clean up the kitchen. " Chloe said.

"Oh, no, thanks Chloe, but you don't want to do that." Jill said.

"Oh please I insist! You made dinner, it's the least I can do." Chloe said with a smile. "Really, I don't mind, Jill."

"Thanks a lot, Chloe." Jill smiled and left to go find Beca.

Chloe didn't take long to finish, they were only three people so the dishes weren't many. By the time she was done, Jill and Beca had come downstairs.

"Thanks again, Chloe." Jill smiled. "I have some paperwork to work on so Beca's gonna take you home."

"Is it really alright with you, Beca? Because I can call a cab." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca answered.

Chloe nodded.

"I'll get my stuff." Chloe quickly went to the living room, gathered all her stuff before going to the hall to find Beca wearing her jacket, wallet and car keys.

Chloe kept quiet as they went to Beca's car, she didn't know how mad the girl was and she didn't wanna make things worse.

When the car doors were closed, Chloe sighed and decided to ask the big question.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at my mom." Beca said.

"What? But—,"

"— I just had to pretend I was because if I joked back and you teased me about it, she might get suspicious." Beca explained.

"Ooooh!" Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca chuckled. "I do wish she hadn't said anything but I'm not mad, she's an asshole."

Chloe laughed.

"So you're always caught playing with yourself, huh?" Chloe smirked.

"Shut up." Beca laughed.

Chloe smiled and rested her hand on the brunette's thigh, very happy the smaller girl wasn't mad and she did have to admit she had a very smart girlfriend.

* * *

 _What do you think? Please share your thoughts I like hearing/reading them :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 18

With winter break approaching fast, Chloe's dad asked her if he could come visit on December 27th, well after Christmas but not that close to New Year's yet.

Of course, Chloe spent Christmas with her family in her parents' house. Alex and Maddie came home, Maddie brought her daughters and husband along, while Alex's girlfriend spent Christmas with her parents but she was coming to spend New Year's with the Beale's.

Chloe got a chance to talk to Beca before they went on Christmas break about meeting her dad and Beca was okay with the date.

Beca spent Christmas with just her mom and their plans was to spend New Year's alone too. Jill even asked Beca if Chloe was gonna be alone, which surprised Beca, but the brunette honestly had no idea. They didn't get to talk about that.

When Anthony came to his daughter's apartment, he brought his granddaughters with him. Maddie and Chris were busy and they asked Anthony if he could stay with them for the afternoon. Anthony said it was okay and Chloe even said he could bring the girls over to her apartment and they could stay with them.

Chloe opened the door and smiled at the sight of Papa Beale with the two girls.

Maddie was a strawberry blonde, one of her daughters, Jackie, got her hair from her while the other girl, Ayda, got the fiery red hair from her grandmother. The girls were fraternal twins, obviously, and they were 1 year and 4 months old, they were already walking and they could say some words. The two were the cutest little things in the world.

Of course, being in touch with kids made Chloe's heart ache, but now she understood it was for the best and she knew she'd have a chance again when the time was right. Now, spending time with her nieces was good enough.

"Look who's here! Papa Beale and the girls!" Anthony said as he came in.

Chloe immediately picked Ayda up as the little baby jumped up and down in her arms in joy.

"You know, now that I think about it, bringing the twins wasn't the best thing. Beca's already nervous about meeting you, add two babies to the mix and she might have a nervous breakdown." Chloe joked because she knew how dramatic her girlfriend could be.

"Oh hush, babies are a blessing." Anthony said. "She won't have a nervous breakdown."

Chloe chuckled as she played with Ayda.

"If you say so." she smiled at her niece and goddaughter as the baby played with her red hair.

"We can take the twins to the park later." Anthony said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Maybe after Beca is gone."

"You don't think she's gonna want to come with us?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, Beca's.. she doesn't like risking us being seen in public together." Chloe said.

Anthony chuckled as he put Jackie down.

"She's smart." He said.

"Or incredibly paranoid." Chloe said.

Anthony chuckled.

"Just breathe, Chlo-bear." He said. "Maybe Beca's doing the right thing by being paranoid. She's protecting you too."

"Yeah, I know." Chloe said with a sigh.

Anthony smiled as Chloe sat on the couch and put Ayda down in front of her on her feet.

The doorbell rang and Chloe looked up. She was gonna answer but Anthony beat her to it. He opened the door with a huge smile.

"Hello, you must be Beca." He said to the nervous brunette standing outside the door.

Beca smiled nervously and she was as stiff as a board when Anthony pulled her into a tight hug.

When Anthony pulled apart he chuckled at her scared expression.

"I'm Anthony." He smiled.

"Hello." Beca said nervously.

Chloe stood up and walked over to help Beca before the girl had a breakdown or something.

"Beca, this is my dad." She said. "Us Beales have a thing for hugging."

"I see that." Beca said.

Beca felt a tug on her leg and she looked down to see a baby looking up at her curiously.

"And there are.. babies.. that's great.." Beca said, not showing enthusiasm.

Jackie reached out her arms in Beca's direction because she wanted to get to know the stranger. And she was a Beale so getting to know meant meant getting close to her physically.

"I think she wants me to pick her up." Beca said as if she was talking about a rabid dog.

"Then pick her up, she's not gonna bite you." Chloe chuckled, seeing Beca so nervous around babies was very cute.

Beca carefully bent down and picked Jackie and held her on her hip. The baby just stared at her, examining her face carefully.

"Why is she staring at me?" Beca asked, making Anthony and Chloe laugh.

Ayda crawled over to her aunt and tugged on her leg, wanting to be picked up too. Chloe picked her up and Ayda looked at Beca before looking back at Chloe.

Ayda made a noise as she pointed at Beca while looking at Chloe.

"This is Beca." Chloe said.

"Ba." Ayda repeated.

"Ba." Jackie said, looking at Beca.

"Wow! They seem to like you!" Anthony said. "Do you have a baby sister? You seem good with kids."

"Well my 'baby sister' is 11, so.." Beca said. "But I'm not.. I'm not very.. comfortable with babies I don't– I don't know what to do."

"Oh it's not that hard." Anthony said.

"Yeah, just play with them, try smiling or tickling them." Chloe said.

Beca smiled at Jackie and the little girl smiled back. She then tried tickling the baby's stomach and Jackie giggled, opening her mouth wide in joy, which made Anthony and Chloe smile.

"That's it!" Chloe encouraged. "Do you guys wanna sit? I have cookies and I can make some coffee."

"Sure." Beca said and went to the couch, sitting down with Jackie on her lap, since she didn't know where else to put her.

Anthony sat on a chair next to the couch and Chloe sat Ayda down in front of Beca. It didn't take long for the baby to crawl over and stand up, saying vowels as she stared at Beca.

"They love you." Anthony smiled. "You know, babies and children have a great 6th sense, they know if someone is good or bad."

Beca offered Anthony a small smile.

"So, Beca, tell me a little bit about you? Chloe never wants to talk about you so her mother won't get suspicious." Anthony said.

"Well, I'm a junior in high school, I wanna be a music producer when I grow up—,"

A loud whine of complaint for the lack of attention from Beca coming from Ayda cut the brunette off and she looked at the redhead to see her with a frown.

"She wants you to pick her up too." Anthony chuckled. "How about I pick you up instead little Ayda?"

Anthony picked Ayda up but the baby only started crying and kicking her arms and legs, trying to lean in Beca's direction.

"Ba!" She cried. "Ba! Ba!"

Anthony laughed.

"You can put one on each leg." Beca said, moving Jackie to one leg so Anthony could place Ayda on the other.

Ayda stopped crying immediately and turned to Beca, who smiled at her. She laughed and threw herself on Beca's arms, resting her head against her chest.

Anthony smiled as he sat back down.

"You know, Beca, when Chloe first told me about your relationship, I was worried for her." He said. "I thought she was gonna get her heart broken, lose her job _and_ lose an opportunity to get the job of her dreams."

"Yeah, I'm worried about that too." Beca said.

"I know." Anthony smiled. "Choe told me how careful you are, how you two only see each other once a week and I think that's very smart."

Beca smiled, relaxing.

"Thanks, Mr. Beale." She said.

"You can call me Anthony. Or Papa Beale if you'd like." Anthony winked.

Beca smiled, feeling a lot more at ease.

"Thanks, Anthony." Beca said.

"Coffee's almost ready, cookies are here." Chloe came from the kitchen with a grin and placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

Beca grabbed one and immediately felt two pairs of eyes on her as the twins moved their hands towards her cookie.

"Ayda, Jackie, here." Chloe gave each a very tiny piece of cookie and the two ate it happily.

Chloe sat next to Beca and placed Jackie on her own lap with a smile to the brunette, knowing how suffocated she must be feeling.

Anthony was happy his daughter and granddaughters liked Beca. Although she was timid and a little awkward given the situation, she did seem like a great person and he could see she cared a lot about his daughter, which was all he wanted.

Beca felt more at ease after a while. She realized Anthony was a great guy, she secretly wished her dad was cool like that.

Beca left that day with a kiss on Chloe's lips and a hug from Anthony. She was happy, Anthony was a great guy and he promised he would never let a soul know about their relationship.

oO0Oo

The next day Beca got herself occupied. Stacie texted asking if she wanted to go to the mall with her. Now Beca wasn't a mall girl, she hated it, but she didn't like being stuck inside her house all day so she accepted the invitation.

Beca even bought more cat food and kitty litter before she received a text from her mom saying she needed to be home because they were gonna have guests over for dinner.

When Beca got home, Jill was worried about dinner but she just said they were having people over for dinner, so Beca hurried to her room to choose a different outfit and take a shower.

By the time Beca was done, she could hear faint unfamiliar voices coming from the downstairs living room. She quickly combed her hair and did her makeup before forcing herself to go downstairs to greet the guest.

"Beca!" Jill said from her spot on the armchair. "Honey, this is Maddie and her husband Chris."

Maddie was a strawberry blonde with a face very similar to Chloe's. But wait.. Beca knew the twin daughters sitting on their parents' lap..

"Ba!" the two girls smiled widely and reached out their arms in Beca's direction.

Beca froze, turning pale. She didn't go through all this effort to hide her and Chloe's relationship to be outed by two babies who could barely talk yet.

Maddie smiled and stood up with Ayda on her arms to greet Beca.

"Maddie is Chloe's sister." Jill said to Beca.

"Ooh!" Beca said. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Ba!" Ayda grinned and tried throwing herself in Beca's arms.

Beca was awkward when she caught the baby so she wouldn't fall. Even her mother didn't see it coming.

"You know Chloe?" Maddie frowned in confusion.

"She's my teacher." Beca said.

"Oh." Maddie said.

"Ba!" Ayda was becoming antsy that her mother wasn't letting her go to Beca's arms. She pouted and her eyes became glassy with tears.

"Ayda seems to like you." Maddie said with a smile.

Beca chuckled nervously. Thankfully she could mask her nervousness with the whole baby situation.

"Come here. This is my husband Chris and our other daughter, Jackie." Maddie said Beca shook hands with Chris while Jackie jumped and giggled happily in his arms in celebration.

"How do you know each other?" Beca asked Maddie.

"Oh, your mom was my professor and mentor in Law School." Maddie said.

Beca was surprised by this and terrified at the same time. So Maddie was probably a lawyer or something connected to Law. Another person who absolutely could not know about her and Chloe. Nice.

"Ba! Ba!" Jackie kept calling Beca, because she wanted her play with her.

"Beca, can you keep Maddie and Chris company while I finish dinner?" Jill asked.

"Sure, sure." Beca said.

"I just need to use the restroom." Chris said, sitting his daughter on the ground before standing up.

"It's down the hall to your right." Jill informed and Chris nodded before leaving the room.

Beca sat on the armchair her mom had been sitting on while Maddie sat on the couch and placed Ayda on the floor to play with her sister. Much to her surprise, both her daughters crawled or walked over to Beca with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow, they seem to really like you." Maddie chuckled. "Are you good with kids?"

"Well I've never been around many kids. My half sister is 11, so.." Beca said, not knowing what to do with the eager twins on her legs who were dying to get onto her lap.

"Do you want me to—," Maddie stood up to pick her daughters up when Beca cut her off.

"No no, that's fine." Beca offered her a smile before looking at the twins. They were so happy, their smiles were so cute. So Beca picked them up and placed one on each leg as they giggled excitedly and both rested their heads against her chest.

"Ba! Ba!" The two kept calling with huge smiles on their little faces.

Maddie smiled, glad that her daughters had gotten along so well with Beca. They weren't really that shy anyway, but they just threw themselves at Beca.

Maddie then frowned when she saw Beca tickling them. She excused herself as her husband got back in the living room and went to the kitchen to talk to Jill.

"Hey Jill, can I ask you something?" Maddie asked.

"Of course." Jill said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"How close are my sister and Beca?"

"As close as teacher and student can be." Jill chuckled. "Why the question?"

"My dad had the twins yesterday and he took them to visit Chloe.. And today they just knew Beca's name before anyone introduced her, they threw themselves at her.. Is it possible that my daughters met Beca yesterday?" Maddie asked.

"I don't think so, I mean.. Chloe is close to Beca but obviously not _that_ close." Jill said. "They got off on the wrong foot and when they finally pulled their heads out of their asses, Beca started getting bullied at school so Chloe's been helping her a lot."

Maddie nodded and sighed.

"Jeez, I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry I got so paranoid." Maddie said.

"That's okay." Jill said with a chuckle. "Even if they _were_ that close

, I doubt Beca would accept meeting your father like that out of the blue."

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous." Maddie said and laughed at herself.

"Just a little bit." Jill said, making Maddie laugh again.

oO0Oo

Beca never thought there would come a day where she'd be excited that winter break was over.

But going back to school meant going back to Chloe and that was better than spending winter break inside with her mom, eventually father and step sister, doing nothing but making mixes and sometimes reading.

Chloe and Beca agreed they would go back to their tutoring sessions on the second week, which was torture for both but they didn't wanna seem suspicious.

When the second week rolled around, Beca was excited to see Chloe again, but she was a bit mad that her mom was home by some miracle — _or curse_ , Beca thought — which meant no makeout sessions today.

Beca was the one to answer the door and she had to fight the urge to grab the redhead and kiss her, but she did bring her to the dining room.

"I missed you." Chloe whispered.

"I missed you too." Beca smiled.

Zorka started meowing and rubbing her head against Chloe's leg. When the woman didn't do anything, the cat got on two paws, rubbing her front paws against her head before reaching out to Chloe before doing it again until the redhead started massaging her head.

"What is that? Oh my God, did you learn a new trick?!" Chloe asked and sneezed twice, amused.

"She learned that on her own so now she asks me to pet her." Beca said.

"I missed you too, Zorka!" Chloe sneezed again.

Beca chuckled and sat at the table to organize her stuff while Chloe played with Zorka. The brunette hummed quietly as she went through her notes.

The girls were excited to see each other again, they did manage to steal a few kisses but stopped when Jill came out of her office.

Chloe was looking for something in her purse while Beca began humming again.

The redhead was used to that, Beca hummed and sang all the time. But this time, when she started singing, Chloe stopped what she was doing to look at her with wide eyes.

 _"Les rêves des amoureux sont comme le bon vin  
_ _Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin  
_ _Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux  
_ _Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux  
_ _Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie"_

Chloe just stared as Beca finished the verse with a chuckle.

"Oh my fucking God you can speak French?!" She asked.

"Yeah." Beca shrugged. "My grandma, my mom's mother, is French, she lives in Saint Emilion."

Chloe's pupils were dilated and her cheeks were becoming a dark red, which made Beca chuckle.

"That is so fucking sexy." Chloe whispered.

"Ah oui?" Beca said with a smirk.

"Beca.." Chloe trailed off, her breathing becoming heavier.

Beca didn't lose the smirk.

 _"Jamais on ne redira  
_ _Que la course aux étoiles, ça n'est pas pour moi  
_ _Laissez-moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon envol  
_ _Nous allons enfin nous régaler"_

Beca continued singing and Chloe recognized the song from the movie _Ratatouille_ , which made her have mixed feelings about the girl singing that song.

"Beca." Chloe said.

Beca just smirked.

"Seriously, stop that." Chloe said in a louder voice. Beca knew she was kidding but Jill came into the room with a frown.

"Beca, arrête a énerver ta prof!" Jill said.

"Mais Maman! Je n'ai rien fait!" Beca defended herself.

Chloe rubbed her temples as Jill came closer to them.

"Oh my God, stop." She said, making Beca laugh.

Jill just gave her a look and Beca frowned, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Beca said. "Sorry, Miss Beale, English only from now on."

"Thanks." Chloe said, still a little shaken up, but thankfully, she had her back to Jill so only Beca could see her flustered face.

Jill nodded and left.

"I didn't know you liked French." Beca smirked.

"Are you kidding?! It's the sexiest and hottest language ever!" Chloe said. "So for my sake stop speaking French. For now."

"I'll keep that in mind." Beca chuckled.

Chloe rolled her eyes as the brunette continued smirking.

* * *

 _Any thoughts? ;)_

 _I had a friend of mine help me with the French part and the song is obviously from Ratatouille_


	19. Chapter 19

_A little heads up: there's a lot of drama in this chapter_

* * *

 **Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 19

Beca had received a text from Hallie asking her to come over, that Scott wanted to see her. By this point, Beca couldn't even pretend she was surprised by the fact that her father didn't have the decency to call her to talk to her himself.

On Saturday, Beca got ready, told her mom where she was going and she just drove to her father's house.

Hallie was the one who came to greet her at the door and she hugged the teenager's waist tight.

"Hey, somebody missed their cool older sister." Beca said with a smirk.

Hallie giggled.

"I did." she said. "Can we go to the movies next week?"

"Sure, just text me what day and movie." Beca said. "We're not going to watch Bambi are we?"

"Beca!" Hallie laughed.

"What?" Beca laughed as well while Hallie closed the door.

"Beca! I'm so glad you're here, honey." Sheila came from the kitchen and hugged the brunette.

"Hey Sheila." Beca smiled. "Where's my dad?"

"He's coming back from the University, there was some emergency meeting in the Linguistics Department." Sheila said.

"Oh I see." Beca said.

Sheila smiled.

"Can I keep you company in the kitchen then?" Beca asked.

"Sure, sure! I would love it!" Sheila said with a smile.

Both girls followed her to the kitchen where she continued cooking.

When Scott came home, he went to his room to put his things down before he came back down.

"Hey baby." He kissed Sheila's cheek, but the blonde didn't seem so happy about it, which made Beca frown.

Scott then hugged Hallie briefly before turning to Beca with a small, obviously forced smile.

"Beca." He said.

"Dad." She said back.

"Scott." Sheila said warningly.

Scott sighed and got closer, giving Beca a hug.

"It's good to see you." He said.

Beca could see he was faking and he was obviously hiding something. It wasn't just him judging her because of her grades or because she didn't have a boyfriend, he was hiding something more.

Dinner was unusually quiet and Sheila kept glaring at Scott the whole time. The man only stared down at his plate.

"Dad, are you okay?" Hallie asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Scott forced a smile to his youngest daughter.

"Dad, you haven't said a word to Beca." Hallie said, her voice showed angst and anger.

Scott scoffed and shook her head.

"Hal's right, Scott." Sheila said.

Beca just watched, amused. It was unusual for her dad to behave like this.

"You're not even _looking_ at her!" Sheila said.

Scott fought hard before he made eye contact with Beca for 5 seconds before he looked back down at the table.

"I can't." He looked up at Sheila. "I can't be okay with this."

"With what, dad?" Beca asked with a frown.

"I know you're gay!" He said. "I can't– I _won't_ have a gay daughter."

Beca became angry.

"This is _exactly_ why I didn't wanna tell you." Beca said. "You don't understand!"

"Oh yes, I do. Instead of being straight and normal, you choose to be gay just so you can humiliate me." Scott said.

" _Seriously?!_ You're worried about your own homophobic ass?!" Beca's voice was getting louder and louder. "Dad, I'm being bullied at school, I was beaten up a few months ago and a few weeks ago I was almost _raped_ , dad!"

"Well maybe if you weren't gay, this wouldn't have happened." Scott said and a silence fell over.

Beca's eyes were filled with tears by this point, it felt like someone had punched her stomach. She didn't really care about what her father thought of her, but having your own dad telling you everything that happened to you was your own fault hurt more than she'd anticipated.

"Scott! You have gone too far." Sheila said. "You can go find yourself a hotel to stay until further notice."

Scott looked shocked.

"You're blaming me? It's not my fault my daughter is a dyke!" Scott said before turning to Hallie. "I forbid you to see your sister, I don't want you hanging out with this kind of people."

Hallie stood up and ran out of the room, crying her eyes out.

Beca stood up, trying not to break down in tears in front of Scott. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

She walked over to him and stared at him for a while before she spat on his face.

Scott got furious and immediately stood up, but Beca was already out of sight.

"Beca!" Sheila called after her before turning to her husband and slapping him across the face.

Beca grabbed the first bottle of whisky she saw, thanks to the many times she'd seen her dad or Sheila go through that cabinet and got out of the house. She got into her car and sobbed. She sobbed and screamed until she couldn't see anything.

She then turned the car on and drove off. She drove to the first place she thought of before she turned off the engine.

Beca continued sobbing and screaming as she opened the bottle and took several swigs of the toxic drink before bringing the bottle down between her legs and closed her eyes, taking in the alcohol, letting it intoxicate her.

Beca was almost done with the bottle when she got out of her car. She stumbled across the sidewalk to the entrance of the building. She cursed when she couldn't press the right button but when she did, the voice didn't hesitate to let her in.

Getting in the elevator was fine and Beca pressed the number 3 with no problem — obviously accidentally hitting 5, 4 and 6 but she didn't see that as a problem — and she stumbled across the hall, hitting the wall in front of the elevator doors.

"Shit." She slurred and made her way to 3B. She rang the doorbell and a sob escaped her lips.

"Beca?" Chloe said as she opened the door. The state of the girl shocked her. Her lids were half closed, she could barely stand, it was obvious she was crying and she was clearly drunk. "Beca, are you okay?"

"Dude, we're over." Beca said, pushing back Chloe with her index finger.

"What?" Chloe frowned.

"If I wasn't gay, I wouldn't almost have been raped." Beca's speech was slurred and she spoke slowly. "And I wouldn't be beaten up."

"Beca, those things are not your fault." Chloe said, holding the girl by her arms.

"Shut up!" Beca said, letting go of Chloe's grip. "Me being gay makes everyone unhappy. So we're done."

"Beca, you're drunk, it's almost 10 pm, you don't know what you're talking about." Chloe tried to be the rational one here. "Why were you drinking in the first place?"

"Stop lecturing me, you're not my mom!" Beca said. "And just leave me alone so I won't be hurt."

Chloe's heart was breaking little by little. She didn't want to let the girl get to her but she was succeeding.

"We're fucking over." Beca said. "I'm going home."

"Did you _drive_ here?!" Chloe's eyes widened.

"There she goes again with the lectures!" Beca turned around. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"I won't talk to you while you're this drunk and irrational." Chloe said. "But if you wanna go home, I'm gonna drive you."

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" Beca spoke but since her reflexes were slow, Chloe managed to snatch her car keys from her.

"Where were you? Who hurt you?" Chloe asked, tears cascading down her face at the thought of someone verbally punching Beca in the face. She knew the brunette would never say those things to her out of the blue and as drunk as she was.

Beca didn't answer, she was too busy fighting to stay on her feet, so Chloe wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed Beca's arm, wrapping it around her shoulders so she could carry the teenager to her car.

Chloe put Beca in the car and fastened her seatbelt before getting in herself and starting the car. She didn't even think about adjusting the seat, since this wasn't her main priority and Beca's house wasn't very far from her apartment.

When Chloe got there, Beca was still silent and her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping. Chloe immediately parked the car and ran over to the passenger side.

"Beca, wake up." Chloe said as she unfastened her seatbelt and shook her by her shoulders. "Beca!"

Chloe hated to do it, but she slapped the girl's cheek rather hard and that got Beca to open her eyes but she didn't show any sign of pain. And that worried Chloe.

"Come on, Beca." Chloe moved to grab the younger girl and that's when she spotted the ¾ empty bottle of whisky. "Fuck, Beca."

Chloe managed to carry — drag would be more accurate — Beca to the front door and knock. Of course Beca threw up on the way. She was now moaning and drooling, obviously not conscious or aware of her surroundings.

"Beca?" Jill asked from inside before she opened the door. "Oh my God!"

The sight of Chloe fighting to hold Beca while crying her eyes out hit Jill like a ton of bricks and she had to fight back tears.

"What happened?!" Jill asked. "Come on, let's get her under some warm water."

Chloe helped Jill carry Beca to the bathroom. Chloe put her on the tub and held her neck while Jill turned on the showerhead.

Beca was a terrifying sight: eyelids half closed, drooling — actually what was dripping from her mouth was more vomit than saliva — and she couldn't even hold her head up.

"Come on, Beca, stay with us." Chloe gave her light slaps, not caring that all her clothes were getting wet. Beca was non responsive.

"What happened?" Jill asked, holding her daughter's hand, crying.

"I don't know! I was doing my dishes when she rang the buzzer!" Chloe wiped her tears uselessly. "I let her in and she.. She started saying that she should just be straight, that it was all her fault she almost raped and it was her fault she got beat up."

Jill covered her mouth with her hand.

"I saw she was pissed so I.. I grabbed her keys and drove her home." Chloe said. "When I was taking her out of the car, I saw the bottle of whisky."

"Damn it." Jill said. "She probably stole that from her father's house. What did that bastard say to my baby!"

Chloe was crying too, it was worrying her that Beca still didn't respond.

The brunette started shaking. A little at first but then she started convulsing uncontrollably and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Neither woman had ever experienced or known anyone who's had a seizure, but Chloe did know she were supposed to hold Beca's head and wait for it to pass. She was a teacher — a Biology teacher — she had to be prepared for those kinds of things.

"We have to take her to the ER!" Jill said, her nose running and her hands shaking.

"Yeah." Chloe said and started getting Beca upright once the seizure was over.

Jill turned off the shower and ran out of the room to grab a change of dry clothes and a blanket for her daughter.

Chloe managed to get her shoes and jeans off before Jill came back.

"Jill?" Chloe asked quietly as she helped the woman change Beca's clothes. "I don't.. I can go home.. I'm.. I'm sorry for bringing her home like that—,"

"— Chloe, stop." Jill said. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't get her drunk. You did the right thing."

Chloe took a while to nod and look back down at Beca. She looked like someone with cerebral palsy.

"Can you help me with her?" Jill asked. "I can give you a ride home after."

"Of course I'll help you." Chloe said.

Jill didn't even try to force a smile, she just nodded and they got Beca up.

"I'm gonna get her documents, you take her to my car." Jill said. "Hold on, I'm gonna get her keys."

Chloe nodded and waited. After Jill gave her the keys, she went outside and opened the woman's car door. Before she could back Beca into the car, she heard the teenager make some weird gagging noises so she held her by her hair, her face pointing down and the teenager threw up on the grass.

Chloe held her head for a while until she finished before putting her in the car. She grabbed the green hose she saw nearby and washed away the vomit.

Jill came back in a hurry and Chloe put the hose away.

"She threw up, do you have a tissue to wipe her mouth?" Chloe asked.

"Oh!" Jill opened the driver's door and opened the glove compartment before handing Chloe the box of tissues.

Chloe quickly wiped Beca's mouth before discarding the tissue. She decided it would be best to ride with Beca in the back so she could monitor her in case she needed to throw up again and Jill was in the alert.

"We're almost there." Jill said.

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca.

The two women handed Beca to the doctors and were told to wait outside. They were both shaking.

Chloe felt like she should leave, but then she wanted to hear about Beca, to know she was gonna be okay.

After almost 2 hours, an unusually tall blond doctor came out.

"How's Beca, doctor?" Jill asked.

"Your daughter had a lot to drink in a short period of time probably." The doctor said. "And alcohol is a depressant. It depresses the respiratory drive."

"What does that mean?" Jill asked, her eyes filling with even more tears.

"Your daughter had to be intubated while she's still unconscious, we put her on an IV, a catheter to drain the urine from her bladder and we're pumping her stomach with fluids through a tube." The doctor said.

Jill almost fell straight on the ground but Chloe held her.

"She'll be monitored through the night and she'll probably be awake in the morning." The doctor said.

"Doctor! She had a seizure!" Chloe remembered.

"That's quite normal. People with alcohol poisoning often have seizures as a result of low blood sugar." The doctor said. "She's still unconscious, so I'm gonna have to deny any visits for now, but you can come back in the morning."

Jill nodded, her hands were still shaking. Chloe held her and nodded at the doctor.

"Thanks, doc." She said before turning to Jill. "She's gonna be okay, Jill."

"My baby.. what did that bastard do to my baby!" Jill cried.

"Jill, Jill, calm down. The important thing is she's gonna be okay." Chloe said. She was mostly trying to comfort herself rather than Jill, but the woman didn't have to know that. "Why don't I take you home, you get some rest and then you can come back here first thing in the morning?"

Jill took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks a lot Chloe." She said. "You shouldn't have been dragged into this."

"Don't worry about it." Chloe said.

Jill offered Chloe a small smile.

"Thanks again." Jill said. "Are you coming with me tomorrow?"

Chloe wanted to, she really did. But one, she was still pissed at Beca for letting things get to that point and two, she felt Jill needed to have a moment alone with her daughter.

"I think I'm gonna give you guys some privacy but you let me know when she's home and I promise I'll come visit." Chloe said. "You have my number right?"

"Yeah I do, thanks Chloe." Jill said.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Chloe asked.

"No, thanks that's okay." Jill said. "I should be the one driving you home."

"Are you okay to drive though?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I am." Jill offered her a small smile.

Chloe sighed and smiled back before the two made their way to the parking lot.

When Chloe got home, she finally allowed to cry her eyes out. She sobbed and screamed for hours on end before she finally fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 20

Jill was the first thing Beca saw when she woke up in the hospital on Sunday.. afternoon. Just after lunch.

Beca's doctor, Dr. McConnell, had a bunch of tests done to determine if there was any brain damage or any damage to any other organ, so Jill was only allowed to visit her after those.

The two had eaten lunch together, Jill made some mac and cheese and brought it for herself — and extra for Beca because the girl _hated_ hospital food.

Beca ate her mac and cheese quietly while Jill ate hers. There was thick tension in the air and both could feel it.

"Beca, I need to talk to you." Jill decided this would be a good time to start.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"I wanna know what happened in your dad's house that made you drink like that." Jill said and she looked angry and determined.

"Ugh.. He.. He knows I'm gay." Beca looked down and poked her mac and cheese. "He just.. He said he wouldn't have a gay daughter and.. Maybe if I wasn't.. I wouldn't have been beat up and almost raped."

Jill immediately got up from her seat and hugged her daughter.

"I'm suing your father." Jill said. "Reckless endangerment of a minor and I'm making him pay for this."

Beca wiped her tears but she felt happy. Having a Judge for a mother sometimes paid off.

"And I'm gonna call Sheila, she called last night to know how you were." Jill said.

"Mom.." Beca said softly. "Where's Chloe?"

Jill had told her the whole story and Beca had been holding back from asking that question the whole time.

"She said she would give us some privacy but she's gonna visit when you come home." Jill said.

"She must be pissed at me." Beca looked down. "I just showed up at her doorstep and started yelling at her. She just wanted to help."

"Beca." Jill said and Beca looked up at her with glossy eyes. "Don't worry, Chloe's a good person, she's not gonna be pissed. Now don't worry about that okay?"

"How come you didn't ground me?" Beca asked.

"Trust me, I'm pissed." Jill said. "But I know the daughter I raised and I know you'd have never done something like if it wasn't for Scott."

Beca offered her a small sympathetic smile.

There was a knock on the door and Sheila and Hallie came in. The little girl's face looked swollen, like she'd been crying a lot and Sheila's eyes looked a little puffy. She was carrying red roses and she had a small caring smile as her and her daughter came in.

"Beca!" Hallie said, and it sounded more like a cry because she started crying as she hugged her older sister.

"I am _so_ sorry, Beca." Sheila said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weird." Beca shrugged. "A little thirsty."

"Dr. McConnell is getting back with the results soon, but he thinks she's fine." Jill said.

"That's good." Sheila said.

"Thanks for the flowers, Sheila." Beca said with a small smile.

Sheila smiled and placed them on the table a few feet away facing Beca's bed.

Hallie pulled apart and Beca wiped her tears before she cupped the 11-year-old's cheeks.

"Don't cry, Hal. That pretty face looks better with a smile." Beca said.

Hallie chuckled and Beca smiled before kissing her forehead.

Beca was thankful for her family. Most of her family, at least. Sure, Sheila was her step-mother, someone she called "step-monster" half of her life, but someone she now knew was a good person. Beca was glad she had those people around.

But she wanted one more person to be there: a redhead she probably scared and managed to make her pretty pissed the previous night.

oO0Oo

To Beca's surprise, Chloe didn't come visit her when she came home on Monday. And she didn't come see her until Thursday but that's only because they had their tutoring session.

Beca was actually expecting her not to show up but when Chloe cleared her throat standing in the doorway of the living room, Beca was surprised.

"I didn't think you'd come today." Beca stood up.

"Well, we had a deal." Chloe said.

"You.. You didn't come see me in the hospital?" Beca said. "Or.. when I came home."

Chloe didn't answer.

Jill had just left after letting Chloe in so the two didn't really need to keep their voices down.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Beca said. "I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that."

"I don't think you understand, Beca." Chloe said and Beca visibly cringed. Those were almost the exact same words her father had used that caused her to drink in the first place. "Not only did you hurt me, you hurt your mom too. You don't know what you put us through, we thought you were going to die."

Beca didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to argue with the woman because she knew she was right.

"Do you think just an 'I'm sorry' is gonna fix that?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't.. I didn't think it would." Beca said. "But I wanted a chance to.. talk to you."

Chloe crossed her arms.

Beca didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell Chloe about her dad. She felt so ashamed of that, she didn't want her girlfriend — _was_ Chloe still her girlfriend? — to hear what her father had told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think things were gonna get so out of hand, I just.. I was pissed and I wanted to stop thinking, I wanted to let it all out." Beca said.

"Drinking is not the way to solve things. If you had just come to my place, sober, we could've had a better conversation." Chloe said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Beca said.

"You said we were done, Beca. Because that would be easier?" Chloe said. "You forgot I'm supposed to be by your side, helping you and you just dismiss me like that?"

Beca sighed.

"Chloe, please.." Beca pleaded and Chloe still crossed her arms. "Chloe, je suis désolé."

Chloe's eyes widened a little bit but her pupils dilated just a tiny bit, which told Beca she was on the right track.

"Je ne savais pas ce que je disais!" Beca continued, fighting the urge to smirk.

"Beca.. stop speaking French." Chloe said.

"J'étais ivre!" Beca stepped closer to Chloe and the redhead's cheeks were red, she was breathing a little heavier. "Je vous aime vraiment, vous me pardonner?"

"You do know I have no idea what you're saying, right?" Chloe asked, trying to look like she wasn't turned on by Beca speaking French.

"Sorry." Beca chuckled. "It comes natural to me, I forget you don't understand."

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously though… I'm sorry." Beca said. "Je suis désolé."

"Alright stop already!" Chloe said and Beca chuckled. "I forgive you. But I hope this won't happen again, Beca."

Beca threw her hands up in the air and celebrated while Chloe bit her lip to hold her laughter.

"It _won't_ happen again." Beca turned seriously again. "Je promets."

"Shut _up_ already!" Chloe groaned and grabbed Beca by the back of her neck, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

At first, Beca chuckled into the kiss but when Chloe's tongue simply invaded her mouth she relaxed and hummed, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck.

Chloe led Beca back onto the couch but when the two fell on the couch, Beca heard the sound of her mother's car and she immediately pushed Chloe off of her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Beca said as she straightened her clothes and her hair.

"Beca, calm down." Chloe chuckled as she fixed her hair and sat at the dining room table.

Beca just sat down in front of Chloe and opened her notebook.

Why did her mom have to arrive now?

"Hey." Chloe whispered to Beca, seeing how frustrated the girl was that her mom got home. "Maybe tomorrow you can come over and.. talk French to me."

Chloe winked and Beca, despite the blush in her face, smirked.

"I guess I can make that work." Beca whispered back.

Chloe smiled and winked again.

"Girls I brought Chinese food and some sushi." Jill said.

"That's great!" Beca said. "I'm really hungry."

"No eating until we're done here." Chloe said.

Jill chuckled at the look Beca gave her before she went upstairs.

"I really am hungry." Beca turned to Chloe seriously.

Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna be long." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and Chloe smiled at her.

oO0Oo

Beca told her mom she'd be staying in Stacie's house so she texted the taller brunette telling her about it and she asked her to cover for her in case Jill asked anything. She usually never did but just in case.

Beca said she'd take a cab to Stacie's so she wouldn't need to leave her car out on the street — that's what she told Jill, but in reality, she didn't want Jill to be driving around and find her car parked outside Chloe's apartment.

When Chloe buzzed the brunette in, Beca made her way to the elevator, cringing at the memories it brought her.

Chloe opened the door to the brunette and smiled. She was clad in grey sweatpants and her white tank top that had a red stain on it. Beca immediately smirked and blushed when she noticed the redhead wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled and let Beca in.

Beca put her bag down and plopped down on Chloe's couch. The redhead sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"How was your week?" Chloe asked.

"Let's see.. I recovered well, I made up with my awesome girlfriend and now I'm sleeping over at her place... Things are getting pretty good." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca's cheek.

"I'm sorry again for.. _that_ , Chlo." Beca said. "It will never happen again, I promise."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks. I was really worried." the redhead said and Beca looked down.

Beca was still ashamed of that — I mean how couldn't she be? — and she knew Chloe still thought it about and hadn't forgotten about the incident.

Chloe saw the girl was embarrassed so she changed the subject.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Chloe asked. "Maybe we can watch _How I Met Your Mother_!"

"That's great because I'm kinda tired already. You know, it happens when you have to wake up at 7." Beca said.

Chloe giggled.

"That's fine." Chloe said. "You don't want anything to eat though?"

"No, thanks I ate before I came." Beca said. "Mom brought home hamburgers and French fries."

"I wish I could eat that and still have that body." Chloe said with a sigh.

"No no no no no, don't start with your old people crap or I'm out of here." Beca said standing up.

"Call me old again and I'll spank you like I said." Chloe crossed her arms.

"Oh please." Beca scoffed. "I'm gonna take my shower."

Chloe chuckled as Beca grabbed her bag and went into her suite. Chloe went after her but stayed on her bed. She went through Netflix, trying to decide which episode of _How I Met Your Mother_ to watch.

When Beca came out of the shower, her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore black shorts and a Bitch 1 sweatshirt that made Chloe laugh.

"I can't believe you have one of those." she said.

"My mom and I thought it'd be fun." Beca smiled as she sat next to Chloe.

"You and your mom are the best." Chloe said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Yeah we are." Beca said.

"Do you sleep with a sweatshirt on? Aren't you gonna get hot?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm good." Beca shrugged.

Chloe just stared at her and Beca laughed.

"You're not very good at hiding stuff, Beale." she said.

"What am I trying to hide now?" Chloe scoffed.

"The fact that you totally wanna makeout." Beca said.

Chloe laughed.

"I really can't hide anything from you, can I?" Chloe asked.

"Nope." Beca giggled and kissed the redhead. "I love this birthday present so much, it's one I'll always be able to enjoy."

Chloe giggled and reconnected their lips. She'd been thinking about Beca speaking French since the day before and she couldn't get it out of her head, Beca was so hot, when you add French to that equation you get a very horny Chloe.

Beca was the one to climb on top of Chloe this time and she smirked down at the girl, completely enjoying the way her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and the way her bright blue eyes became darker.

"Remember when you drove me insane? Well this time, _I'm_ gonna be the one driving _you_ insane." Beca smirked and kissed the redhead's neck and her thigh made a home between Chloe's legs, pushing against her core.

Chloe bit her lips, pleasantly surprised at the change of events. She was afraid Beca would be the timid, shy girl when it came to anything sex related but she was happy to know that wouldn't be the case.

Beca bit at Chloe's neck before licking away the pain. She wanted so bad to just suck at her neck and leave purple spots all over it, to mark her territory, to show the world Chloe was hers.

"Beca.." Chloe said in a husky voice.

Beca kissed her lips again. She couldn't get enough of the older woman's lips and tongue. She hummed as their tongues pressed against each other. She secretly wondered where else she could put her tongue in to make Chloe moan.

Beca suddenly pulled apart to look at Chloe.

"Can I.. I have something.." Beca groaned.

"No awkward Beca, please no awkward Beca." Chloe said and Beca laughed. Chloe loved her husky laughter.

"I can't help it, I lose the words when I'm on turned on." Beca shrugged and Chloe bit her lips and hummed. "Can I take off your top?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked straight at Beca, who was biting her lips, her usually dark blue eyes were even darker and her pale cheeks were a dark shade of red.

"You don't have to ask me this." Chloe said.

Beca kissed her lips, her fingers slowly moving over Chloe's waist before they grabbed the hem of the redhead's tank top. She pulled away for a moment and locked eyes with Chloe as she slowly took the top off.

Chloe wished she could have a camera, because Beca's face was priceless. Like a kid in a candy store.

The corner of her bottom lip was caught between her lips, ends of her hair had come out and were framing her face. And her eyes were fixated on Chloe's boobs with dilated pupils.

Beca kissed Chloe again, moaning against her mouth as she slowly traced her fingers up Chloe's toned stomach, giving the redhead goosebumps.

Beca had to pull apart when she finally cupped Chloe's breasts, running her thumbs over her hardening nipples. She watched the redhead closely, biting her lips and humming herself when Chloe's mouth formed an 'o' and she tried her best not to moan out loud.

"Don't hold back, I wanna hear you." Beca said before pinching the redhead's nipples.

Now, Chloe usually _hated_ when people pinched her nipples, bit her or even pulled her hair a little harder. But she couldn't explain why when Beca did it, it made her knees weak and she felt herself shudder.

Beca placed ghost kisses over the redhead's neck before suddenly biting as hard as she could, pinching her nipples as hard as she could.

"Uuuugh Beca!" Chloe groaned, more in complaint than in pleasure but she found herself not really minding the treatment, but actually liking it.

Beca chuckled before she kissed her neck tenderly, slowly trailing up to her ear. She bit onto Chloe's earlobe before she smirked, coming up with an idea. One of her hand traveled between Chloe's thighs and, when she made made contact with Chloe's core, the redhead gasped and her eyes widened.

"Donc, vous pensez qu'il est sexy quand je parle Français?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear with a smirk.

Chloe only moaned helplessly. She couldn't understand a thing the brunette was saying, though she did know what Français meant, but she still found it so fucking sexy.

Beca started rubbing her through her sweatpants, smirking at the dampening material. She didn't begin with a slow rhythm, she found the redhead's clit and started rubbing it at a fast pace, licking and biting on the woman's neck while pinching her nipple.

"Tu es si belle, vous ne savez pas combien vous me mettez." Beca whispered again, her lips brushing against Chloe's earlobe.

Beca didn't actually expect Chloe to come so quickly, but she did. She started trembling and convulsing under her, moaning loudly while Beca smirked. She could already tell her girlfriend would be very vocal in bed.

Chloe breathed hard, her head was turned to the side while Beca hovered on top of her.

"Damn." she finally said.

Chloe chuckled breathlessly.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Not really." Beca said. "I guess you're gonna have to make it up for me."

Chloe chuckled again, regaining her breath.

"How?" she asked.

Beca bit her lip.

"I'm gonna have to think of something." she said.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"Damn." Chloe said, closing her eyes as she thought about what happened. "You are _such_ a dirty little bird."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe's forehead.

"What were you even saying?" Chloe asked as Beca moved to lie next to her.

Beca cuddled up to Chloe and hummed.

"First, I said 'so you think it's sexy when I speak French?' and.." Beca looked up at Chloe. "'You're so gorgeous, you have no idea how much you turn me on'."

Chloe smiled widely and kissed the brunette. She wanted to say those three words but was it too soon? They had been dating for a few months and she knew she definitely loved the girl but.. was it too soon? She didn't want to scare Beca off.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's collarbone.

"Goodnight Chlo." she said.

"Goodnight, Beca." Chloe said. _I love you,_ she thought, but didn't say it.

Beca seemed to sense it though because she smiled at her in a different way. A way that told Chloe she knew what she was thinking and she felt the same way.

* * *

 _Soon what do you think?_

 _I don't speak French so I had someone help me (I saw a review from a guest who was French so if you're willing to help me too, that'd be great, I'd love to have multiple people help me)_

 _Translation:_

 _"Chloe, I'm sorry!"  
"I didn't know what I was saying!"  
"I was drunk!" ... "I really like you, can you forgive me?"  
"It won't happen again. I promise."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 21

When spring came, Chloe had already started researching about her scholarship. This year, she would have to apply as soon as March and she'd have the answer by June. She'd have to take one test and, depending on the results, she'd have an interview.

Beca was busy with finals as well so she barely had time to think about Chloe's scholarship or even see Chloe. The redhead had made it clear she wouldn't do anything to make Beca pass the test, that she would have to do it on her own, which Beca had actually been expecting. She didn't even want Chloe to do anything like that.

Beca had been spending a lot more time with Stacie and the two Emily's and the trio was a lot of fun. They were actually fun to study with, Stacie knew Math and English and Beca knew Biology and History.

Jill was mostly worried about court and the lawsuit against Scott so she was usually in her office, talking to lawyers and such, so Beca didn't bother her.

Maddie, Chloe's sister, was helping Jill with the lawsuit, she'd come to Atlanta several times and she'd visited. But when she did come, she came alone and stayed for a short period of time, like 3 to 4 days.

Chloe had been spending a lot of time with Aubrey and Maddie when she came. The two were fun to be with and they gave her hope that she'd get the scholarship this time.

Chloe was over at her parents' house with Aubrey and Maddie. Anthony was somewhere in the house while Olivia had gone to the store.

Chloe was sitting on the couch, her back resting against the armrest and her feet were up. She was reading from a huge Marine Biology book, highlighting important parts and making notes on a small notebook.

"Chloe, take a break, you're gonna psych yourself out!" Aubrey said, coming into the living room with two rather big muffins, one of herself and one for Chloe.

"I can't take a break, Bree, I _need_ this scholarship." Chloe said, taking a bite of the muffin.

Maddie was talking to her husband in her room. This was the time they usually Skyped, so she wasn't near for this conversation but she would've agreed with Aubrey. As would Anthony.

"Chlo, you're gonna get it, but if you're so tense and buried up in books you _will_ have a psychotic break." Aubrey said.

Chloe chuckled.

"I didn't know you were an expert in psychology." Chloe said.

"I am, so take a little break and talk to your best friend, we haven't talked in so long." Aubrey said.

Chloe chuckled again and gave in. She placed her textbook and notebook on the coffee table before she turned to Aubrey.

"You know, I feel.. If I get this scholarship, I'm.. I'm gonna be living in _Hawaii!_ Away from my parents, away from Alex and Maddie, away from you and even—,"

Chloe cut herself off when she realized she was gonna say Beca's name. Aubrey must've sensed it because she frowned at her friend's "almost caught" face.

"What?" Aubrey asked. "Even who?"

"No one." Chloe tried to look casual as she looked down at her muffin.

"Chloe, I've known you for 20 years, I know what your 'oh my God I almost got caught' face looks like." Aubrey said.

Chloe blushed. She dreaded looking at Aubrey but she knew not looking would just make things worse.

"Chloe, what was the other person you were gonna say?" Aubrey asked.

"My students." Chloe said quickly, high fiving herself mentally. "Even my students."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. She knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Chloe, are you dating anyone?" She asked.

"No." Chloe said.

"Chlo you know you can tell me." Aubrey said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I can't tell you because there's nothing to tell." Chloe said.

"Really? You've been awfully happy these last few months, even after you lost your baby." Aubrey said as she thought.

Chloe forced herself to roll her eyes but her heart still ached at the mention of her unborn child.

"Chloe, are you dating a student?" Aubrey asked.

"What? How did you get _there?_ " Chloe asked.

"You've been pretty close to that Mitchell girl." Aubrey pointed out.

"Oh so that means I'm dating her?" Chloe said.

"I don't know, Chloe! I'm just trying to figure out why my _best friend_ doesn't call me anymore, doesn't come visit me or doesn't invite me over like she used to." Aubrey said. "It would all make sense if you were dating Mitchell."

Chloe bit her tongue to stop herself from telling Aubrey to stop calling Beca "Mitchell", she knew the girl hated it.

"Aubrey, I'm not dating her or anyone! Can you let it fucking go?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey's face softened and she sighed, relaxing.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Aubrey said. "I just miss you, Chlo. I know you wouldn't do something like that."

Chloe remained quiet and she was thankful she could mask her silence with anger.

"Can we just.. hang out like we used to?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe managed a small smile.

"Of course we can." She said.

Aubrey smiled and Maddie came back into the room with a tired sigh.

Chloe was very happy when her sister changed the subject and started talking about the stress that was helping Jill with her lawsuit.

But then.. what lawsuit?

"Sorry.. Are you talking about Jill Boone?" Chloe asked. By now she knew Maddie had been Jill's student in Law School.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "She's suing her ex husband for reckless endangerment of a minor."

"What?" Chloe asked but then it clicked. "You mean Beca?"

"Yeah." Maddie said. "He said some stuff to her and she ended up in the hospital after getting alcohol poisoning."

"Oh my God so it was _his_ fault?" Chloe asked.

Maddie frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That night, Beca showed up at my doorstep, saying stuff like it she wasn't gay, it would be easier, if she wasn't gay, she wouldn't have almost been raped." Chloe said.

"Really?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, so I took her home then Jill and I took her to the ER." Chloe explained.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? You can testify to Beca's state when she came home." Maddie said.

"Definitely!" Chloe said. She felt tears wanting to fill her eyes but she fought back.

Beca had never mentioned to her that she drank like that because of her dad. Chloe could understand, she was ashamed but the redhead would've said something to that bastard who hurt her girlfriend.

"Okay, so I'm gonna talk to Jill." Maddie said. "She never mentioned there was a third person there."

"Maybe she or Beca felt weird because I'm Beca's teacher." Chloe tried. Or maybe Beca didn't want Chloe to know what happened that night between her and her dad. She honestly didn't know.

Then Chloe thought about it.

"Maddie, wouldn't it be better if I spoke to Jill and Beca? I mean, kids at school already think I'm dating Beca because of our tutoring sessions." Chloe said. "Maybe that's why Jill never said anything."

"That makes sense." Maddie thought. "Your credibility would be questioned."

Chloe just nodded. She wanted to help but she didn't want to be an even bigger problem in Jill and Beca's lives.

"I'll talk to Jill." Maddie said.

"Okay." Chloe said. "And let me know if I can help."

"I will." Maddie said.

Chloe sighed. She really needed to talk to Beca.

oO0Oo

Beca had asked Chloe if she could stay for 2 hours instead of only 1 on Thursday so she could help her study for the finals.

Jill was in Court so she wasn't home when Chloe got to Beca's. The brunette let her in and she was about to kiss her when the redhead made a run for the bathroom with a quick "Sorry, I gotta go!" to her girlfriend.

Beca just laughed and shook her head while she closed and locked the door. She then went back to the living room to watch Netflix.

Chloe washed her hands and sighed in relief before she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm here to get that kiss now." Chloe said but when she came into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Beca with one hand down her pants. The redhead looked at the TV and saw the younger girl was watching _Young & Hungry_ and Elliot just came and she got even more confused, "Beca, what the fuck are you doing?! I thought you were gay!"

Beca looked up at the confused redhead.

"And I am."

"So why are you masturbating to some short Asian guy on TV?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not masturbating." Beca laughed but stood up and turned off the TV. "Let's just get started."

Chloe still felt a little creeped out but she shook it off and they headed to the living room. She immediately grabbed her notebook and, since the table was glass, she could see the teenager had her hand down her pants again but she was looking at her notes with a frown.

"I have some doubts about photosynthesis." she said.

Chloe shook her head. She just couldn't focus when Beca had a hand down her pants! It seemed unreal for her that someone could be touching themselves while studying.

"Okay.. we can do some exercises." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said. "Can we go over the process one more time?"

"Sure." Chloe said.

Chloe tried to ignore it, she tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help but think how could Beca have her hand down her pants but she didn't seem to be moving it and, if she was touching herself, she was doing a fucking great job at hiding it.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Chloe finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Beca frowned.

"Are you touching yourself?" Chloe asked. Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, I just have my hand down there." she said.

"But _why?_ " Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged.

"Because it feels nice." she said.

Chloe looked lost at that.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know how some people play with their hairs, lick their lips or bite their lips to calm down? I just.. I put my hands down my pants in a non sexual way." Beca said. "It helps me relax and concentrate, that's why my mom thinks she's caught me masturbating so many times."

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to come up with this story just so I don't think you're some kind of addict?" Chloe asked.

"Dude, no! I'm being serious!" Beca said. "If I was in fact masturbating, you'd hear me go," she started faking moaning and making exaggerated faces which made Chloe laugh. "But I'm not doing that, am I?"

Chloe just shook her head, she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"Let's just get to it." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and, sure enough, her right hand was back in her pants.

Chloe was actually doing a good job at ignoring Beca's hand because the brunette really looked like she was telling the truth.

"What actually happens is, since plants need light to do the photosynthesis, it doesn't happen at night but they do save the light from– okay, Beca stop!" Chloe ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did I do now?" Beca asked.

"I can't.. I can't ignore the fact that your hand is in your pants!" Chloe said.

"Dude, I'm not even doing anything! It's weird, I know, but it helps me relax and focus!" Beca said.

Chloe just chuckled and shook her head.

"You're a Freudian nightmare, Mitchell." she said.

Beca grinned.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Can you stop though? I can't focus when you're touching yourself."

"I'm _not_ touching myself!" Beca said. "This is something I do all the time, you're just gonna have to get used to it."

Beca just smirked and Chloe groaned.

"Thank God we have two hours today, I'd go crazy with only 1." Chloe said.

"Definitely." Beca laughed at the redhead's face.

Chloe just gave her a look and tried to go back to teaching her.

oO0Oo

On Saturday, Beca had been invited to study by Stacie, so the two Juniors were in the taller brunette's house studying while her parents were out of town. At first, she thought the girl was just trying to make a move on her but then she remembered Stacie was dating Emily and she probably wouldn't be trying anything.

They had just gone over English, now they were studying Biology. Stacie was still in shock at how good Beca was at that subject and how well she explained it.

"You make it all so easy." Stacie groaned.

"Well it _is_ easy." Beca said. "Chloe was just teaching me that on Thursday."

Stacie frowned.

"Chloe?" she asked.

"Miss Beale." Beca tried not to blush at her slip up.

"Is she giving you private classes or something?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, she's tutoring me." Beca shrugged.

"Beca, why do you need her to tutor you?" Stacie asked. "You're really smart."

Beca shrugged.

"Wait, is there something going on between you two?" Stacie asked.

"No." Beca was quick to answer.

Stacie just looked at Beca, who wouldn't look her in the eye.

"That older woman you said you were dating.. it's her isn't it?" Stacie said.

Beca immediately looked up at her and the look on her face gave her away.

Stacie stood up, her hands going straight to her head.

"Oh my God.." She said.

Beca stood up as she cautiously watched the taller brunette pace.

"That's.. That's disgusting!" Stacie said finally, looking at the shorter girl.

"Two girls dating? That's disgusting to you? I thought you were gay, Stacie." Beca frowned.

"I _am_ gay!" Stacie said. "Beca the disgusting part is not that you're dating another girl! It's the fact that you're dating your _teacher!_ "

Beca crossed her arms, trying to fight the tears.

"Do you understand now? Do you really want to be in a relationship where your girlfriend can say 'That's not how I taught you' because she teaches female anatomy!" Stacie said.

"Don't _you_ understand it?! I love her!" Beca said, tears already streaming down her face.

Stacie looked shocked at hearing that.

"You _love_ her?" She spoke.

"Yes!" Beca said. "I didn't choose this, it just happened."

Beca sat back down and tried to wipe her tears.

Stacie sighed and sat down next to her friend.

"Why couldn't you have fallen for me instead, Beca? It would've been so much easier." Stacie said with a tone of sympathy.

Beca remained quiet, she just wiped her tears as more came.

"I don't need you to understand this, Stacie. I just need you to not tell anyone." Beca said. "Please, that's important. Not _anyone_."

Stacie thought about it.

"Okay." She said. "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Thanks." Beca said.

Stacie sighed. She still didn't understand but she was trying to. Sure, she had her fair share of crushes on teachers and whatnot but she could draw a line.

And then, Stacie remembered, if Beca and Miss Beale were _dating_ , it meant the older woman also wanted it, she consented to it. So Beca was totally crazy on her own, their teacher had a part in it. And she was an adult who, supposedly, knew what she was doing.

Stacie just shrugged and decided to leave the two be. She didn't want to get in the middle of that but she did hope the two knew what they were doing.

oO0Oo

With the whole lawsuit thing, Jill would often travel to New York to consult with Maddie or she'd spend a few days away from home or arriving home late.

For Beca, that wasn't much of a problem when she could call her awesome girlfriend and invite her to stay the night.

As time went on, Beca felt more and more comfortable with the redhead. The two would often make out and it wasn't rare for one of them or either to come and it wasn't something that embarrassed Beca anymore. She would take proud when Chloe would suddenly start screaming mid makeout.

Beca felt bad for the older woman. She was lasting less and less and it would take less to bring her to orgasm and the brunette thought about how she was, whether she liked it or not, withholding sex from her.

She'd heard that once you get sexually active, you need it, you crave it and you miss it. Since Beca wasn't, she didn't exactly "miss" sex so she didn't know what the redhead was going through.

Beca always thought she'd be able able to tell her mom when she decided to lose her virginity. She felt bad because she couldn't, her mom was her best friend next to Hallie, but she couldn't tell her 12-year-old sister she was thinking about having sex with her girlfriend. The girl thought straight sex was gross, she would flip if she heard Beca talking about lesbian sex.

Chloe was sleeping over at Beca's house once again. They were cuddling on the living room in Beca's floor while watching _How I Met Your Mother_ after eating dinner.

Beca smirked and silently put her hands down her pants and laughed when Chloe cringed and sat a little farther from her.

"Dude what's the matter with you?" Beca asked.

"It's weird!" Chloe said.

"You're the only person in the whole world who doesn't want their girlfriend with her hands down her pants." Beca said.

"That's right, _my_ hands should be down your pants." Chloe said.

Beca laughed even louder.

" _That's_ the problem?" Beca asked and Chloe bit her lips. The brunette then removed her hands and looked at her with a sly grin. "Be my guest."

Chloe laughed. She was laying on the couch, her arms wrapped around Beca's waist, who was sitting up.

Chloe was awkward at first but she did put her hand down Beca's pants, which she could tell the brunette wasn't expecting, because she did jump a little.

"Dude!"

"What? You said I could!" Chloe said with a light chuckle.

Beca rolled her eyes. She didn't really mind having Chloe's hand down her pants.

That is, until Chloe started ghosting her fingers over the girl's underwear, effectively giving Beca shivers.

It was Chloe's time to smirk when she decided to be brave and started rubbing light circles on the brunette's underwear.

"Chloe.." Beca's voice was low and breaking.

"Mm?" Chloe said innocently.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Chloe just shrugged because what else could she say? She was too turned on to come up with a sentence.

Truth be told, Chloe had never actually touched Beca down there. Through her pants, underwear, she never did. This was the closest she'd ever got.

Chloe's actions became firmer and Beca's breathing became faster and more hitched.

But of course, it didn't last forever.

The two girls completely forgot the white kitty sitting to Beca's left, who was silently watching the lump moving under her owner's pants. Zorka suddenly pounced, her claws going through Beca's black skinny jeans and right to the redhead's hand, making her scream in surprise.

"Zorka!" Beca gently removed her cat from her lap, carefully so she wouldn't cut Chloe's hand.

Zorka watched Chloe's hand before looking up at the redhead, as if she was checking if she hurt her.

"You're such a cunt blocker, Zorka." Beca said to her cat, who just stared back at her. "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah, she didn't cut me." Chloe said. "My allergies weren't that bad, I don't sneeze that much around Zorka anymore."

Chloe examined her hand and it was just a little red but nothing major.

Beca then turned back to her cat and pointed a finger at her.

"Cunt blocker. Bad cute little cunt blocker." As Beca waved her finger in front of the cat, Zorka pounced again on her wonder's finger, which made Beca scream in surprise and Chloe laugh. "Fuck you."

"You know I don't have a problem with that." Chloe said.

Beca glared at her but the redhead laughed.

"You know what you should do to make up for your cat attacking me?" Chloe asked while Beca stood up to go to the bathroom to clean her hand.

"What?" Beca asked as she turned on the tap.

"Put on a show for me." Chloe said and bit her lip. Now she didn't even try to mask it, she was only half kidding and Beca knew it.

"What kind of show?" Beca asked.

"Well you know, if you wanted to like.. strip for me or something." Chloe bit her lip as she waited for Beca's response.

"Zorka didn't even hurt you that much, dude! I bet you're even playing with her just now." Beca said.

Sure enough, Chloe was massaging Zorka's pink tummy while she purred and meowed every now and again.

"I'm only kidding." Chloe said.

"No you're not." Beca laughed. "Hold on I'm gonna take off my pants."

"Okay." Chloe said before pulling Zorka onto her lap.

After a few seconds, Beca came back. Chloe expected her to be wearing some comfy shorts but she was wearing nothing but her underwear and her blue Batman shirt.

"Beca!" Chloe said, surprised.

"What? You don't want around like that at home?" Beca asked.

"No..?" Chloe said.

"Seriously? My mom and I do it _all_ the time. She hasn't been doing it because you're always here." Beca explained as she sat down, putting her left leg up on the coffee table.

"Well I heard but I always thought it was weird. I mean I live in an apartment, other apartments can see into mine." Chloe said.

"You should try it." Beca said casually. "I'm gonna go make popcorn."

"Okay." Chloe said.

Beca went downstairs and Chloe waited while she played with Zorka. An idea sparked in her head and she smirked. She didn't hear popping yet so she quietly made her way downstairs. She peaked inside the kitchen and saw Beca had her back to her while she faces the microwave.

Chloe quietly snuck up on her and grabbed her by the waist, startling the younger girl who let out a girlish scream.

"Boo." Chloe said in a whisper before connecting their lips.

Beca hummed and allowed Chloe to press her up against the counter while placing her hands on her hips. She then became very aware that the only thing separating Chloe from the happy place was her underwear.

Chloe deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue past Beca's lips, smirking at the way the girl hummed and she could feel her knees give out a little bit.

Beca suddenly came to her senses and her eyes widened before she pushed her girlfriend away.

"No no no, okay? No." Beca said, though Chloe was still standing close to her and holding her by the hips.

"What? Why?" Chloe frowned, confused.

"This is a _kitchen!_ There's a stove and knives around and I don't trust myself around either." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled.

"You're such a buzzkill. And then you call Zorka a cunt blocker." Chloe said.

"She is! Because that's _exactly_ what she did when she pounced!" Beca said.

Chloe laughed even harder.

"Okay, okay. How about you bring your popcorn upstairs and _then_ we can have some fun." Chloe suggested.

"Sure. Away from Zorka and the kitchen." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and kissed the tip of the teenager's nose before she allowed her to grab the popcorn from the microwave.

Beca could tell Chloe was just about ready to jump her — all the evidences were right there! — and she honestly wanted to give her what she wanted but she still didn't felt ready. Not to go all the way, at least.

So they went to bed to cuddle and watch Netflix while eating popcorn, Zorka followed. Chloe was again with her hands wrapped around Beca's waist and she was crazy to just put her hands back down the brunette's pants.

"No hands down your pants now?" Chloe teased.

Beca shrugged.

"I've got no pants." She said simply.

Chloe boldly put her hand on Beca, over her underwear. She didn't move or do anything with it, she just kept her hand there, biting her lips as she waited to see the brunette's reaction.

Beca bit the corner of her lip, trying not to show that this was affecting her. It was different, Chloe's hand was so close, it would be _so easy_ to just do a little pull here, a little rubbing there and Beca would be moaning Chloe's name.

It was crazy to think about all the sexual tension between them. At first, Beca would blush or try to ignore it but now she just couldn't — and did want to — it was right _there_ and everytime Chloe would "joke" about something sex related, Beca would push her awkwardness aside and just respond to it the best way she could. She admired Chloe for her self control, Beca knew she couldn't do it if that was her having to hold back.

"Hey." Chloe said, wondering.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said that.. I had to make it up to you?"

Beca thought about what the redhead meant and when she finally got it, she laughed.

"You just can't wait to touch me, can you?" Beca asked.

Chloe groaned before she sat up so she could look at Beca.

"No, I can't, I mean, have you seen you?" Chloe asked. "Yes, it's driving me crazy not to touch you but I will respect your choices as long as you don't mind those jokes and questions."

"I _don't_ mind." Beca chuckled. "And you know you can touch me. I just.. I don't know."

"What? Beca, this is the time where you should talk to me." Chloe said.

"I know that I'm comfortable with you touching me or with me touching you, I'm just.. I'm not ready to go all the way.. yet..?" Beca said.

"Okay I get that, but let me ask you one question: if we just touch each other we're still gonna be having sex because we're a lesbian couple, Beca. 'All the way' for us _is_ touching." Chloe said. "So can I ask? Are you uncomfortable with your body, with seeing someone naked, with _being_ with someone else naked, what is it?"

"You're being a shrink now?" Beca said, making Chloe giggle. "And I don't know I guess it's the whole having sex thing, you know? Like.. I know I like you a lot but.. Dude we haven't even said the L word yet."

"Lesbian?"

"Love!" Beca said and they both laughed.

"Ooooh, the _other_ L word." Chloe giggled.

"Yeah! And I mean.. we haven't even said that to each other yet and.. I think the day I feel comfortable enough to say the L word to you is going to be the day." Beca said.

"That's okay, Beca, no pressure." Chloe said. "And if you do feel that I'm pressuring you, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay." Beca nodded. "Quick question, since you know that stuff."

Chloe's eyebrows knitted but she didn't have a surprised look on her face, she was waiting to see what would come out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"So I'm a virgin and since I plan on losing it to you and since we're both girls and your fingers are not that long, they won't tear or break or whatever my hymen.. will I still be a virgin _after_ we have sex?" Beca asked.

Chloe thought about it. This was a trick question.

"I don't know, I mean technically, _biologically_ , yes you will still be a virgin." Chloe said.

"Okay so my hymen will stay intact for my entire existence?" Beca asked, annoyed.

"Well you know there are ways to break it." Chloe said, finding it weird that the girl seemed to actually _want_ her hymen to be broken. "You can buy a vibrator or a dildo and.. you know, do it yourself."

 _Now_ , Beca was blushing. Chloe would be if she didn't have to talk about sex and stuff like that to her students. Sure, they had Sex Ed classes but you can never say it enough.

"What, so you're suggesting that I do it myself? Honey, if I put a dildo down there and it breaks my hymen that thing is gonna stay there! That thing isn't going anywhere!" Beca said.

Chloe laughs.

"Beca, you're supposed to start by stretching it. It's not supposed to hurt if you use lube." Chloe said. "It's your own body, you should explore it as you'd like. Who better than you to break your hymen?"

Beca thought about it.

"You're right." Beca said.

"You know Beca, most girls fear the part where their hymens are broken but you actually _want_ to break it? What are you, a masochist?" Chloe asked.

"No. But I wouldn't mind a spanking every once in a while." Beca said and earned herself a slap on the arm.

"Come on, dork, I'm being serious." Chloe said.

Beca shrugged.

"I just figured because.." Beca said before sighing. "Okay, I wanna do some things with you but if I still have my hymen is gonna hurt."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not telling you." Beca said. "Besides, how do you know so much about this virginity stuff?"

"Well, lots of girls come to me at school to ask about it. I know you guys have Sex Ed class but as I heard the teacher is a man and girls feel more comfortable asking another girl about this. Someone who isn't their mother." Chloe explained.

"I see. That's nice of you." Beca smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled back.

"So can you buy me a dildo?" Beca asked.

"What?! Are you crazy? Go buy one yourself!" Chloe said.

"I'm 17, I wouldn't even be allowed in a sex shop much less buy a dildo!" Beca said.

"Okay so ask your mom to buy one." Chloe.

Beca just looked at her before she scoffed.

"Yeah like that's not awkward enough." Beca said. "Please, please, Chloe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, I'll buy you a dildo." Chloe said. "God, you're such a weirdo."

Beca grinned.

"You love it."

"Unfortunately, I do." Chloe said.

Beca shoved her playfully but the redhead snuggled close her again and hummed. She really did love that weirdo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 22

The faster the year went by, the more Beca thought about the fact that her girlfriend was going to Hawaii. It was getting closer, she knew Chloe got the interview and that would happen via Skype so Beca was biting her nails as much as Chloe was.

Jill announced she was going to New York for the weekend and she invited her daughter but Beca said she'd rather stay. Of course she invited Chloe to stay the weekend with her.

Beca had bought three pizzas so they wouldn't have to order food all weekend. Chloe, however, insisted to make something for the two of them and Beca wasn't one to protest.

"Do you know what I think it's funny?" Beca asked randomly as Chloe cooked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Sexy." Beca said. "I mean the word sexy."

Chloe giggled.

"Why is it funny?"

"Because it basically means something sex related! Like if you say you think I'm sexy, it means you think I'm sex-y, like I'm something sex related! So I'm basically your vibrator!" Beca said.

Chloe burst out laughing, having to step away from the stove so she wouldn't get burned.

"What?" She asked mid laughter.

"Yeah! And it works too because you can't wait to replace your vibrator for me." Beca said. "So you think I'm sex-y."

"You say this stuff to Aubrey?" Chloe raised her brows as she laughed, knowing the blonde was Beca's English teacher.

"No."

"Good, 'cause I'm pretty sure you'd give her a stroke." Chloe said.

Beca giggled.

"Seriously though, the word sexy is so.. perverted." Beca said. "Think about it: sex- _y_."

Chloe giggled and walked towards Beca. The brunette just stared at her while Chloe smiled at her before kissing her softly.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Chloe asked with another giggle.

"I've been told." Beca said and Chloe giggled again.

"I forgot to give you but I bought your dildo."

Beca perked up at that.

"That's awesome, dude! Where is it? Can I have it?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed.

"You look like a kid who was just told Santa left his gifts." Chloe said.

"Close enough, give me the dildo, Santa Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe laughed before grabbing her hand.

"Come on." Chloe took her all the way to her room, where she had placed her bag.

Beca clapped her hands while Chloe went through her bag before turning around with probably the most ridiculous thing Beca had ever seen.

Chloe was grinning widely as she held a _huge_ bright pink dildo. Beca was sure her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Dude what the _fuck_ is that?!"

"It's a dildo." Chloe said simply.

"That's a _pole!_ " Beca said. "And it's _pink!_ "

"Isn't it great?" Chloe smiled even wider.

"Dude, you got me a pink dildo! What the fuck?!" Beca asked and Chloe laughed.

"You only told me to buy you a dildo, you said nothing about the color and the size." Chloe said with a sly grin.

Beca grabbed the dildo from her with a groan and actually hit Chloe's cheek with the pink object.

"That's for getting me Barbie's dildo." Beca said.

"Hey! Did you just hit me with a fake dick?"

"Just be thankful that's all I did with it." Beca winked before tossing the pink dildo on her bed and turning around.

Chloe giggled.

That same night, Beca woke up in the middle of the night. She sighed and turned to look at Chloe. The redhead was sleeping so peacefully and she looked so beautiful.

"Je t'aime Chloe. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te le dire? Tu me donnes envie d'être une meilleure personne; de ne pas abandonner. Tu me fais aller de l'avant. Je t'aime tellement." Beca reached out and touched the redhead's cheek tenderly with a smile. "Bonne nuit."

oO0Oo

It was barely April when Jill said to Beca they were going to France over the summer to visit Beca's grandmother, Aurore Géroux. Aurore had married a French/American soldier, Henry Boone and they had three kids, Jill, Henry Jr and Cosette (the couple was a great fan of _Les Misérables_ ). Jill was the middle child, Henry Jr being the oldest and Cosette being the youngest. Henry Jr and Cosette all lived in France and also spoke English. All children grew up in Saint Emilion and learned French and English growing up. Jill decided to go to Law School in the US, met Scott and ended up staying. When she had Beca, she knew she wanted her kid to have some of the culture, so at home, she spoke French with Beca and taught her how to write and read in French while she learned English in school, so by the time Beca was 11, she was fluent in French.

Beca really wanted to invite Chloe to go with them. The redhead said she had gotten the scholarship so after the finals were done, she would be officially out of school, which meant Beca could tell her mom. And that made the small brunette very nervous. More nervous than thinking about either breaking up with her girlfriend or having a long distance relationship until she graduated high school.

Beca approached her mom in her office. Her finals were still about a month away but she had to get this out of her way, it was eating her alive.

"Mom?"

Jill looked up from her paperwork and smiled before removing her glasses.

"Hey Beca, what's up?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. Okay. So I kinda have been dating.. Miss Beale.." Beca said. She could feel tears starting to threaten to spill.

Jill chuckled and shook her head.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She sighed before standing up. "Honey, I want to apologize that day for saying I wouldn't stand up for you in court. You're my daughter and I will _always_ support you."

Beca started crying and hugged Jill tight.

"Thank you so much, mom." she said and wiped her tears.

Jill chuckled again when she saw just how hard the brunette was crying.

"I love you, Beca, you're my only daughter." she said. "I support you through everything."

Beca smiled and wiped more tears.

"So, about that, I wanted to ask.. if, maybe, Chloe could come with us to Saint Emilion to meet grandma?" Beca asked.

Jill thought about it.

"Yeah, sure, invite her." she winked.

"But mom.." Beca wiped more tears. "What made you reconsider?"

Jill sighed.

"You reminded me what it was like having a crush on a student and not being able to do anything about it." Jill said.

Beca's eyes widened.

"You had a crush on a student?!"

"Yeah, obviously, before I was married to Scott."

"Oh my God!" Beca said. "Who?"

Jill chuckled.

"Maddie Beale."

Beca's eyes widened even more and she covered her mouth immediately, laughing.

"Oh my God! No wonder you guys are so close!"

"She doesn't know about it, it was just a crush." Jill shrugged. "After about a month it went away."

"Oh my God.." Beca said.

"But you should wait to ask Chloe until she's officially not working at the school anymore." Jill said.

Beca nodded.

"I'm gonna ask her but I want to ask her not to buy her ticket until she quits." Beca said.

Jill nodded.

"Thank you so much, mom." Beca smiled.

"You're welcome. I remembered that, after mom, I'm supposed to be your best friend." Jill winked.

Beca smiled as Jill kissed her cheek before the brunette ran up to her room, happy as could be.

* * *

 _We're getting closer to the end but who's excited? What did you think of Jill's confession?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 23

Chloe was in her parents' house, she was going to tell them about the trip. They already knew she got the scholarship and they threw a huge party for her. They had also been helping her with the apartment — she bought an apartment in Hawaii, to which she would be moving in sometime during the summer.

"How's the packing going, Chlo-bear?" Anthony asked while he helped his wife set the table for dinner.

"Oh, it's good. My apartment is pretty small so." Chloe said.

Anthony and Olivia chuckled.

"Okay, dad already knows this, but mom.. I've been dating a girl.." Chloe said and bit her lip. Beca had already told her mom, who was a Judge, that they were dating, so she figured telling _her_ mom, who as a retired accountant, would be a piece of cake.

She hoped because Olivia Beale wasn't as easygoing as she seemed.

"A girl?" Olivia asked. "Never pegged you as a lesbian, Chlo."

"Well I am." Chloe said. "Her name is Beca, she's.. she's 17."

"17?! Have you gone mad?!" Olivia asked. "She's a kid!"

"Mom."

"Olivia!" Anthony said. "I've met Beca, she's a sweetheart and she really cares about our Chlo-bear."

"You've met her?!" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Anthony said.

Chloe had tears in her eyes but she tried her best to hold them back.

"I know I'm not as centered as Maddie or as driven as Alex. Hell I'm just a stupid teacher, but mom, Beca makes me _really_ happy!" Chloe said. "I'm sorry I'll never be as perfect as the twins, mom, but that's me."

Olivia sighed and her face looked relaxed and a bit guilty.

"I don't need you to, you're already perfect, honey." She said. "I was just trying to look out for you."

"You don't have to, mom, I can take care of myself!" Chloe said.

Olivia sighed again and stepped closer to her daughter, putting her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'll stop." She said. "I'm sorry you felt you had to hide this from me."

Chloe looked up at her from her seat and wiped her tears.

"I love you, Chlo, you're my daughter." Olivia said. "I will _always_ love you."

Chloe managed a small smile and Olivia hugged her.

"By the way, I'm going with Beca and Jill to France." Chloe said. "They invited me."

"Oh that's great!" Anthony said.

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, Beca's grandmother is French." Chloe said.

Olivia smiled.

"I hope you have fun, Chlo."

oO0Oo

Jill was sitting far behind the girls, who were sitting right next to each other. Beca let Chloe take the window seat, since the redhead seemed to be a little toddler about it.

"Guess where we're going first?" Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

"I thought we were going to France?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Okay but _in_ France." Beca said.

"Ummm weren't we going to your mom's hometown?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, but we're gonna spend three days in Paris." Beca said. "So we're gonna arrive in the afternoon, we're going out for dinner, the next day we can go to the Eiffel Tower and explore the city a bit, then the next day we're leaving at like 5 in the morning local time so we can get to Saint Émilion at around noon. We're driving."

"Oh my God, that sounds fun!" Chloe said. "I'm so excited!"

Beca giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Plus, there will be me speaking French 24/7, so try to hold yourself together." Beca winked.

Chloe's cheeks turned very red at the thought of her girlfriend speaking French.

"Damn it, how long are we staying again?" She asked.

Beca chuckled.

"20 days." She said.

Chloe groaned.

They'd been dating for about 8 months and they were still not having sex. Beca wanted to tell Chloe she loved her but she wanted it to be in a romantic place and where better than Paris? She didn't really care where she lost her virginity but she did care about where she lost her 'I love you' virginity.

"It's gonna be okay." Beca said.

Chloe gave her a look and Beca chuckled.

"You're gonna love my grandmother's food." Beca said. "She knows you're coming, she told me she's gonna make something very special and a special dessert."

"She's not making worms, is she?" Chloe asked.

"First, it's escargot and no, she knows you're American so she's starting off light." Beca said. "She's making coq au vin and for dessert, mousse au chocolat."

Chloe hummed.

"I don't know if I'm hungry or horny." Chloe said.

"Then stay the hell out of my pants." Beca said and Chloe covered her mouth so her laughter wouldn't be heard through the entire plane.

"I can't wait." Chloe smiled.

Beca chuckled.

By the time they got in Paris, Beca and Jill went in a different line than Chloe, since they had French citizenship, so they waited for the redhead to go pick up their luggage.

Their hotel wasn't a huge, five star hotel, but it had a view to the Eiffel Tower. Jill and Beca would often stay there when they visited Aurore.

Since it was 8 pm their time but 2 pm local time, Jill suggested they ate a late lunch and took a nap, which Chloe and Beca thought was a great idea, so they ate at the hotel and went upstairs to take a nap.

Beca set the alarm for 5 so they could get ready and be out the door by 7. Chloe complained a little but Beca explained they should go to bed at around 11 local time if they wanted to get used to the time difference.

They went downstairs and went straight to the cab area, which confused Chloe.

"Hey, wait about your mom?" She asked.

"She's not joining us." Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled at the brunette and they entered a cab.

oO0Oo

The next day, the three woke up at 8, ate breakfast and talked about which places they were going. Of course they wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower and do some sightseeing. They promised Chloe they could go back during their stay and visit other places.

Since Beca was legal to drink, they were going to some wine tasting. Aurore had already told them they were going to Bordeaux and they were also going wine tasting there, but Jill thought it might be fun.

Jill noticed Beca looked a lot happier around Chloe and the redhead treated her daughter the way she deserved to be treated and, for her, that was enough.

"So, Chloe. What do you think so far?" Jill asked as the three ate lunch.

"Oh my God.. it's all so beautiful, the French are so sexy!" Chloe said.

"Hey!" Beca said with a frown.

"What? You're French too, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

Beca grinned cockily and Jill and Chloe chuckled.

"I wish we had more time to get to know this amazing city." Chloe said.

"Don't worry, we come here all the time, you can always come with us." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Beca said and stood up from the table.

Jill took a drink from her water and looked at Chloe with a smile.

"She looks happy." she said.

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad she does." Chloe said.

"You know, I'm forced to have 'the talk' with you, since you're 10 and a half years older than my daughter." Jill said.

Chloe sighed and nodded.

"I know." Chloe said. "But before you say anything, I just want you to know that I really care about Beca and I'm not stupid, I know about our age difference, I know how the world works."

Jill nodded, letting Chloe continue.

"I just want Beca to be happy." Chloe said. "I want to be someone else she can count on."

Jill smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." she said. "I know how my little Devil can be, I don't think she's a complete saint, but she's my one and only daughter. I just want her to be happy."

Chloe smiled softly.

"I know." she said.

Jill smiled back at Chloe and the redhead put on a smirk before she nudged the older woman.

"Beca told me about you having a crush on my sister." she said.

Jill groaned and Chloe saw right there just how alike the two were.

"I asked her not to tell anyone. Especially you." she said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Maddie." Chloe said with a chuckle. "I just feel obligated to say that my sister had a suspicion when she was your student."

"What? She knew?" Jill asked.

"No, she didn't but she felt suspicious that something was going on." Chloe said.

Beca came back from the bathroom and took her seat next to Chloe.

"Beca, why did you tell Chloe I had a crush on Maddie when I specifically told you not to?" Jill asked.

Beca chuckled.

"Dude, I couldn't _not_ tell!" Beca said.

"Don't worry, Jill, I'm not gonna say anything to her." Chloe said.

Jill sighed.

Chloe and Beca chuckled before Beca kissed Chloe's cheek with a smile. Jill smiled at the two and sipped her water.

oO0Oo

It was barely 8 when Beca and Chloe were getting ready to go to bed. They were still in Georgia time and they were getting up super early the next day so they could make the journey to Saint Émilion.

"You know, I always forget to mention but one night, I heard you sleep talking in French." Chloe said.

"Really?" Beca frowned. She never sleep talked, that she knew of.

"Yeah, you were like 's'il vous plaît' and 'bonjour monsieur'." Chloe tried to make the correct pronunciation and the hand gestures and Beca almost rolled over with laughter.

"Oh my God, baby, you speak some good French!" Beca said.

Chloe grinned proudly.

"But I think I know what you were talking about." Beca stepped closer to Chloe. "And I wasn't sleep talking."

Chloe frowned in confusion.

"You weren't?"

"No." Beca smiled. "Do you wanna know what I was saying?"

"Yeah." Chloe said.

Beca cupped the redhead's cheek as she looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes she loved so much.

"I love you, Chloe." she said and the redhead's eyes lit up, she looked surprised and a little shocked. "Why can't I just tell you? You make me want to be a better person; you make me not want to give up. You keep me going, you drive me forward."

Chloe almost had tears in her eyes as she listened to the brunette's words.

"I love you so much." Beca finished and smiled softly at the redhead.

"Is that what you were saying?" Chloe asked, biting her lips, trying to stop the tears.

Beca nodded, still with her soft smile as she caressed Chloe's cheek with her thumb. Chloe chuckled and wiped her tears.

"I love you too, you French weirdo." she said.

Beca smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and the redhead pulled her closer.

"Would you maybe do something for me?" Chloe asked and bit her lip.

"Sure, what is it?" Beca asked before pecking Chloe's lips.

"Talk French to me?" Chloe bit her lips and her pupils got a little more dilated.

Beca smirked and pecked Chloe's lips.

"You promise you're gonna wait for me before you're screaming in pleasure?" Beca raised her brow with a smirk.

Chloe grinned even wider.

"Of course."

Beca smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Je t'aime." She whispered, starting to trail her kisses down Chloe's jawline, moving her hands down to her waist.

Chloe hummed. She knew what those words meant, and they did something to her. She then suddenly thought of what this all meant and she pulled apart so she could look at Beca.

"Wait.. Beca, what does this mean?" She asked, hoping she wasn't misunderstanding anything.

Beca trailed her hand down Chloe's waist and started playing with the button on the redhead's jeans.

"I guess it means you're getting some relief after 9 months." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe shuddered, visibly shuddered. And Beca had to hold back from giggling.

"Actually it's about.. 10 months, three weeks and twenty days. But who's counting right?" Chloe asked.

Beca chuckled and kissed the redhead softly. She lingered for a moment, savoring the moment and the way Chloe's humming got higher and how she was melting by the second.

"Chloe?" Beca said in a French accent.

Chloe's pupils got even more dilated and she was pretty sure she could spontaneously combust right then and there.

"Je veux te faire l'amour." Beca said, her lips brushing against Chloe's and she brought her body flush against Chloe's. "Do you know what this means?"

Chloe shook her head, eyes glued to Beca's lips.

"It means I wanna make love to you." She said. "And I have a surprise for you."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Chloe asked.

Beca just smirked and kissed her, more passionate this time. Chloe forgot about the surprise and focused on the kiss. Damn, she loved kissing Beca and she missed it.

Beca pulled the redhead back towards the bed. She pulled Chloe back and crawled on top of her, smiling down at the redhead before she kissed her again.

"We can skip the formalities, right? We waited a long time for this." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"I'll say." She said.

Beca straddled Chloe while she took off her own top. Chloe propped up on her elbows to try to take off her top but she couldn't do it, so she lied back down and groaned with a light chuckle.

"Easy there." Beca giggled and pulled Chloe up by her shirt befor she took it off.

Beca then grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and kissed her. Both hummed into the kiss as the brunette slowly moved her hips against Chloe's. She moved her hands to her back with the intent of unclasping her bra but she was stopped by Chloe.

"Sorry, no way in hell I'm going to let you undress yourself." Chloe said. Her voice low and husky and her eyes were black with desire.

Beca chuckled, but she was pretty sure it sounded like a purr, which made Chloe dig her nails into her back accidentally as she unclasped ber bra. Beca hissed but Chloe kissed her softly as an apology.

"Tu es magnifique et tu m'excites." Beca whispered into Chloe's ear before the redhead had a chance to take her bra off completely.

Chloe moaned and purred, throwing Beca's black bra away without a care. She grabbed the brunette's breasts, pinching her nipples, making her bit her lips and try to contain her moans.

"Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous avons déjà suffisamment attendu." Beca said and unbuttoned Chloe's jeans. She slid them off with ease and threw them away. Chloe was pretty much going crazy under her and she didn't miss that, she smirked but she didn't plan on teasing much.

Chloe bit her lip when Beca kissed her again, moving one hand between her legs, taking Chloe by surprise when she started stroking her through her thong.

"Beca!" She shrieked.

Beca smirked.

"Tu es mouillé en ce moment? C'est excitant." The brunette said with a smirk.

Chloe bit her lip.

"Fuck, Beca, stop teasing." Chloe said.

Beca laughed. She quickly made work of Chloe's bra, opting to just get to the point so she took off Chloe's thong. Beca teased Chloe just a little while longer, stroking her very wet folds while she watched the redhead squirm and moan under her.

"Okay, assez de provocation, Mademoiselle Beale. Maintenant je meurs d'envie de te goûter."

Chloe had absolutely no idea what the brunette just said, but she stopped the teasing and spread her thighs apart. Chloe gasped when she felt the brunette spread her lips and touch her clit. Her hips thrust, coming off the bed.

Beca smirked and started moving her fingers in firm circles, just to see Chloe's reaction. The redhead was trembling already, grasping the sheet so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned.

Beca smirked again and spread Chloe's legs opened even further apart. She watched the redhead carefully as she got closer and closer to her hot center. She took one lick at Chloe's wet folds, humming at the taste, before she looked at the redhead.

"Oh fuck!" Chloe moaned.

Beca smirked and continued her treatment on the redhead's clit, while her tongue found its way inside Chloe's wet pussy. The older woman almost went crazy, she had to cover her own mouth so she wouldn't scream so loudly.

Beca knew the redhead wouldn't last long and she honestly didn't mind that, she knew it had been a long time since Chloe had sex.

"Shit! Oooh shit!" Chloe moaned before biting her lips. "Oh Beca!"

Beca found the time to smirk before she added two fingers into the mix and that made Chloe moan even louder, thrusting her hips in an uneven but faster pace.

"Fuck Beca, I'm so close!" she moaned.

Beca smirked and started thrusting her fingers even faster, working her tongue as fast as she could. She tried curling her fingers on the way out and that even increased the volume of Chloe's moans before she felt the redhead's pussy get a tight grip on her fingers and tongue and Chloe started trembling even harder.

Beca helped Chloe ride out her orgasm before she crawled back to kiss the panting redhead.

"Oh God." Chloe said, catching her breath.

Beca smirked.

"It's Beca, actually." Beca said.

"I'd slap you but I can't help but notice you're still wearing pants." Chloe said before sitting up. "And that, in my book, is not allowed."

Beca smirked, her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck. She allowed her girlfriend to switch their positions so she was on top.

"Like I always say, if you want me to stop, you just tell me and I will stop." Chloe said, looking seriously into Beca's eyes.

"Now I want you to go one, dude!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and unzipped Beca's jeans, taking them off, along with her underwear.

"In a hurry, are we?" Beca smirked.

"That depends." Chloe said, massaging the brunette's thighs. "How much teasing can you take?"

"None." Beca said. "No teasing and if you tease me, I won't tell you about the sexy surprise I have for you."

"Oooh, sexy surprise, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"Fuck me and you'll know." Beca winked.

Chloe hummed again.

"When?"

"I'll show you when we get to my grandma's house." Beca said before groaning loudly. "For fuck's sake, Chloe, just fuck me already!"

"Now now, you don't need to shout." Chloe said, teasing her entrance with two fingers.

Beca gritted her teeth, making fists with her hands.

" _Chloe_." she said.

Chloe giggled.

"Who's in a hurry now?" Chloe smirked.

"I am, now please fuck me." Beca said. "Or I'll do it myself."

Chloe gasped.

"You wouldn't dare." she said.

Beca groaned, irritated, before her left hand made its way between her legs so fast Chloe barely blinked, and she immediately entered herself with two fingers.

Chloe was left so dumbfounded, and quite frankly very turned on, it took her a few minutes to realize _she_ wanted to be the one touching Beca.

Chloe moved Beca's hand away and sucked her two fingers slowly, looking at the teenager's dark eyes.

"I should tie you up." she said, not really expecting an answer. "Now try to keep those hands out of my way, alright?"

Chloe's sweet voice made Beca moan and shut her eyes. She reopened them when she felt Chloe thrust her fingers inside her, her thumb stroking her clit firmly.

Now, Beca has touched herself many many times over the years, she knew what she liked and the places to touch, but she never thought having someone touch her would feel _this_ amazing. It was like Chloe's fingers were magical, they barely entered her and she was already that much closer to her orgasm.

Now, Beca had heard about the G spot, she was never able to find hers, but she didn't waste so much time trying to find it.

When Chloe started curling her fingers, Beca gasped and started moaning loudly. She felt her body start trembling and every time Chloe curled her fingers against that spot, she felt closer and closer to her orgasm.

It only took a few more thrusts before Beca was screaming and moaning Chloe's name loudly. The redhead was feeling pretty proud of herself, she didn't imagine she could get Beca in this state in her first time.

When Beca came down from her high, Chloe licked her fingers before lying down next to Beca.

"Wow." Beca said, turning her head to look at Chloe. "Shit, Beale."

Chloe grinned proudly.

"Oh shit." Beca said before chuckling. "If we didn't have to wake up at 3, I would totally want a round two."

"So.. what's the surprise?" Chloe asked.

"I told you, when we get to my grandma's house, I will tell you." Beca said. "Or show you is a better word."

Chloe bit her lip.

"Can't wait." she said.

"I bet you can't." Beca said. "But you're gonna have to wait."

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca softly.

"I love you." Chloe said.

"I love you too." Beca said. "Tonight was amazing."

Chloe smiled.

"It really was." Chloe agreed. "I'm so glad I got to be your first."

Beca smiled even bigger and turned to lay on her side.

"I love you." Beca said, making Chloe giggle before kissing her.

"I love you too." she said.

"Night." Beca said, getting comfy under the covers. "We have a long trip tomorrow."

Chloe agreed and turned off the lights before cuddling into Beca.

"Night." she hummed, feeling the exhaustion of the day and of their recent activities finally take a toll on her.

* * *

 _Beca translated what she said last chapter here. Okay, let's see if I can translate what Beca said in this chapter:_

 _"You're so gorgeous and you make me so turned on"_  
 _"I've been waiting so long to make you feel good"_  
 _"We don't have time to waste, we've waited long enough"_  
 _"You get wet on the spot? That's hot"_  
 _"Okay, enough teasing, miss Beale. Now I'm dying to taste you"_

 _What did you think? ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 24

Chloe was the first one up when Beca's alarm went off at 3 the next morning. It wasn't a difficult task, since they were still in Georgia time and while it was 3 in the morning for them, in Atlanta it was 9pm.

Chloe turned to see Beca laying on her stomach, all spread out, snoring lightly with her mouth open a little bit. The redhead smiled and moved Beca's hair away from her face so she could kiss her cheek.

"Beca?" She called. "Baby, it's time to wake up."

Beca groaned but turned to lay on her back, completely unaware that the covers went down to her stomach and she was naked. She then yawned and stretched out her arms and Chloe bit her lips at the sight.

"Please don't stop stretching." Chloe said teasingly.

Beca opened one eye and looked at Chloe before she realized where the redhead was looking at but Beca never even tried to cover herself, she just smirked and bent her arms to lie on them.

"Enjoying the view?" The brunette asked.

"Oh yeah." Chloe hummed.

"I can see that, you're not even _trying_ to make eye contact." Beca said.

"I can't help it, babe, your boobs are.. whoa." Chloe hummed again.

Beca laughed and finally sat up, which made Chloe groan.

"Come on, we need to get on the road at 5. I need a shower." Beca said, throwing the covers away and stepping out of bed.

"Can I _please_ join you in the shower?" Chloe asked and bit her lips.

Beca saw the look on her face and smirked again.

"Only if you promise it won't be a half an hour shower." Beca said.

"No, what I have in mind won't take any longer than.. say about 10 minutes." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled before making her way to the bathroom.

Chloe just waited. After all, Beca never gave her the thumbs up — she was a bit disappointed at that to be honest.

"Come on, weirdo!" Beca said from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.

Chloe grinned and jumped out of bed all but running to the bathroom.

oO0Oo

Since Beca wasn't allowed to drive in France, Jill explained to Chloe that hers was valid, so the two would exchange sometimes so no one got too tired.

They didn't need a GPS so when Chloe would drive, Beca had to stay awake with her. It wasn't a difficult task, Beca decided.

Since the hotel didn't offer breakfast until 7am, the girls all got their bags in the car and decided they would start their trip. Jill knew there was a place on the road where they could eat breakfast, it was about 3 hours away so by the time they arrived, it was open.

Jill wasn't surprised when Chloe and Beca fell asleep right after breakfast. She laughed, she knew they would sleep as soon as they got in the car.

Beca was the first to wake up and she stretched and hummed. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window.

"You look happy." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, I had an amazing night." Beca said.

Jill chuckled.

"I can tell." She said. "Your glow is radiating and it hurts my eyes."

Beca laughed.

"Shut up." Beca said.

Jill chuckled and focused back on the road.

Chloe and Jill switched mid trip, so the older woman sat in the back to nap while Chloe and Beca stayed awake and talked to Chloe.

It was around 11:30 when they got to Jill's mother's house. Beca shook Chloe awake and, as soon as the redhead woke up, she saw the huge house and tensed up.

"Chlo? Baby, you okay?" Beca asked.

"Well.. I'm nervous." Chloe confessed.

"Don't worry. My grandma will _love_ you." Beca said. "She's literally the most amazing, loving person I know."

Chloe smiled.

"My grandma doesn't judge." Beca said. "Now come on."

Beca unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, Chloe did the same. She stood outside the car and sighed as she looked at the house.

Aurore opened the front door and greeted his granddaughter with a huge tight hug. Jill looked _exactly_ liked her but she was a younger version of Aurore.

Beca and Jill exchanged and few words with Aurore while Chloe walked around the car to meet them.

Chloe just stood there awkwardly while Jill and Beca chatted with Aurore. Fortunately for her, the three stopped their chatting and Beca smiled at her before grabbing her hand.

"Grand-mère j'aimerais te présenter ma petite amie, Chloé." Beca said before looking at Chloe with a smile.

"Tu es magnifique! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Beca n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi!" Aurore spoke and Chloe almost panicked. She calmed down a little bit when the little old woman hugged her tight.

"She says you're beautiful, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Beca hasn't stopped talking about you." Jill translated quickly, seeing the look on Chloe's face.

Chloe chuckled.

"I like her already." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled while Jill translated what Chloe said.

"Rentrons à l'intérieur! Nous ne voulons pas que la nourriture refroidisse!" Aurore smiled and turned around.

"Grand-mère, est ce que tout le monde est déjà là?" Beca asked.

"Oui." Aurore simply answered.

"I'll go have Henry help us with the bags." Jill said and followed her mother inside to go find her brother.

Beca got the huge bags out of the car and waited for her uncle.

Who did show up was a teenage boy, possibly around 14, 15, followed by another teenage boy who looked around the same age, then a guy who Chloe assumed was Beca's uncle came out.

"Now where's my big niece?" The man smiled and Beca ran into his open arms while the two teenagers carried the bags.

"He speaks English?" Chloe asked, relieved. She hated not speaking the language, she felt like she could bond so much more with Beca's family if she did.

"Yeah, my dad, Beca's grandfather, was half American." Henry explained.

"Oh that's nice." Chloe said.

Henry smiled.

"Chloe, this is my uncle, Henry." Beca said. "And this little impolite yet helpful teenager there, is Joseph, my cousin."

Joseph, who carried a very large bag to the front porch stopped what he was doing and chuckled before going over to Beca and giving her a hug. The other boy behind him gave her a slightly awkward hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe, I'm Joseph." the guy said and he had an accent when he spoke. "And this is my boyfriend, Alphonse."

Chloe looked surprised but shook the shy boy's hand while Joseph told him who Chloe was.

Chloe turned to Beca when the two teenagers walked inside with the bags.

"Wow, there's a lot of LGBT people in your family." Chloe said.

"Not really, it's just this family is very accepting." Beca shrugged. "Come on, I'm starving and I can't wait for you to try my grandma's food."

Chloe chuckled and followed her girlfriend inside.

Chloe was introduced to the whole family, which quite frankly, made her a bit dizzy. She met Beca's aunt, Cosette, her husband and their three children, the twins, Jacques and Chevalier and Marie Jeanne, Henry's wife and kids, Joseph and Cecille, who also spoke English.

After lunch, Beca's family chatted a bit more with Chloe before they decided it was time to leave. Chloe, Beca and Jill were still tired and they wanted to take a quick nap.

Beca opened the door to her and Chloe's suite and the redhead whistled, clearly happy about the room they were given. It was very big room, with a queen size bed and a window leading to the backyard. Their bags had already been placed there by Henry so Beca just went over to hers and opened it to find something more comfortable to wear.

"Wow your grandma has a pool?!" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Beca said. "We can go swim later."

"Yes please!" Chloe said and Beca chuckled as she removed her top and jeans. "Oh! What's the sexy surprise you have for me?"

Beca chuckled as she pulled an oversized T-shirt over her head.

"That will have to wait for tonight." Beca said.

"Aww come on!" Chloe said.

"I could show you right now but I'd be too tired to do anything." Beca groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Fine, I'll wait." Chloe said and joined Beca.

Beca chuckled before turning to lay on her side while Chloe wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer.

oO0Oo

The rest of the afternoon, Beca and Chloe were in the pool, Jill was tanning and Aurore was sitting next to Jill, under the beach umbrella and they talked.

Aurore also laid out snacks, which Chloe loved, she seriously loved Beca's grandmother.

Jill and Aurore were making dinner and Beca's aunts and uncles and cousins were coming over for dinner, so Chloe and Beca went to their room to take a shower and change.

"Wanna go first?" Chloe asked as she grabbed a change of clothes.

Beca smirked and approached Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder.

"Beca?" Chloe chuckled.

"Hmm?" Beca said innocently as she trailed her kisses up Chloe's neck and behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, her breath becoming ragged and her voice becoming husky.

"I don't know.. what _am_ I doing?" Beca smirked and slowly moved her hands to her girlfriend's bikini bottoms, playing with the hem.

"I don't know, but I like it." Chloe hummed. "And I swear if you're just teasing me, I'll fucking kill you."

Beca chuckled against her ear and moved her hands up her stomach and straight to her breasts.

"You know, we have about 2 hours before my family gets here, we could definitely have some fun." Beca said.

"Hmm I like the sound of that." Chloe said and bit her lips to stop the moan which got caught in her throat.

"Come on, we can't do it on the bed." Beca said, stepping away so Chloe could turn to face her.

"What? Why not?" Chloe frowned.

"We're soaked." Beca said in a duh tone and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just go in the bathroom and wait for me, okay?"

Chloe liked Beca's suggestive tone and she followed her orders. She almost dropped to her knees when she saw that this bathroom didn't only have a shower, it had a jacuzzi, which apparently had been turned on.

"Oh my God!" she hummed. "Hey Beca, your grandmother _knows_ we have sex, right?"

"No, she actually _still_ thinks my _mom_ is a virgin!" Beca answered from the room and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So why did she place us in this room?! It's like she's saying 'please come in, have some wild sex with my granddaughter in this amazing jacuzzi'! Your grandma is _promoting_ sex!"

Beca laughed and Chloe just took off her bikini and got in the jacuzzi, humming and sitting back, closing her eyes. She heard Beca coming in but she didn't bother open her eyes.

"This is the sexiest surprise ever." Chloe hummed.

"The jacuzzi isn't the sexy surprise." Beca stated simply.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked up at Beca with a confused frown.

"Then what is?" she asked.

Beca smirked as she stepped closer to the jacuzzi and got in, clearly hiding something behind her back.

"Beca, what do you have behind your back?" Chloe asked, her pupils dilating immediately.

Beca shrugged and sat closer to Chloe, the mysterious object was underwater so Chloe couldn't see it.

Chloe kept her eyes on Beca and she gasped when she felt the brunette use one hand to spread her legs apart, then she felt something make contact with her clit and she jumped, biting her lips and moaning lightly.

"Beca?" Chloe asked. "What's this?"

Beca chuckled and replaced the object with her hand, sitting on Chloe's lap this time.

"That's my dick." Beca smirked and finally showed Chloe what she was holding.

"You brought the dildo I gave you?" Chloe asked, her eyes got even darker and she got even wetter.

"Her name is Barbie, okay?" Beca said.

"What?!" Chloe laughed. "It's a she?"

"Yeah." Beca said. "I mean your cunt is also a she."

"What?" Chloe laughed even louder. "You.. did you name my _pussy?_ Without telling me?!"

"Yeah!" Beca said. "I was gonna name your boobs Jack and Jill but it's weird naming one of them after my mom, so I changed."

"Oh my.. Beca!" Chloe laughed loudly. "What's.. what did you name my pussy?"

"Tatiana." Beca smirked and wiggled her eyebrows and Chloe laughed even louder. "And your boobs are Ally and Abby."

"You're a weirdo." Chloe said as she laughed. "I'm not gonna name your body parts."

"You're such a teacher." Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe took the opportunity that she was distracted and pinched the brunette's nipples as hard as she could, making her groan in pain and pleasure.

"Now please quit naming things and start fucking me." Chloe asked and bit her lips.

"Since you asked so nicely." Beca smirked and leaned in to place a kiss on Chloe's lips. The kiss didn't last long because the redhead suddenly broke apart to ask Beca a question.

"Wait, so you didn't ask me to buy you a dildo so you could break your hymen?" Chloe asked.

"No, what kind of masochist girl would do that?" Beca chuckled as she lazily rubbed the older woman's clit underwater. "I just wanted you to buy one so I could use it on you and I knew if I asked you'd get me the biggest one in the store."

"Oh God." Chloe moaned and Beca wasn't sure if she was listening to her anymore. "Please, Beca."

Beca chuckled at how easy she got Chloe practically begging. She then panicked a little when she realized she couldn't find Chloe's entrance without looking and she didn't wanna be the asshole that accidentally put it in the wrong hole, so she took a deep breath and went underwater, effectively alarming Chloe.

"Beca?" Chloe asked, but when she felt the tip on the dildo inside her, she immediately turned into goo and relaxed and the brunette emerged.

Beca got closer to Chloe and started kissing her neck, biting and sucking on it, loving the way Chloe's body responded to it.

"Oh fuck! I shouldn't have bought such a huge dildo." Chloe said mid moan.

"Sucks to you, 'cause you're gonna have to take it." Beca said and gently inserted more of the toy inside her girlfriend, who gasped audibly in pleasure.

Beca loved that she seemed to be doing something right. She watched Chloe carefully to make sure she didn't hurt her and when she had the entire dildo inside Chloe, she waited a minute, until the redhead started squirming.

"Please." she said, breathless and Beca immediately obeyed.

She started slow and firm but as Chloe's moan increasing in volume, she increased her speed. She got more and more confident and, sure, she wished they were doing this on the bed but a jacuzzi was a hell of a lot sexier.

Chloe dug her nails in Beca's back, which made the teenager hiss but she never stopped her hand motions.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Chloe moaned in Beca's ear and her nails dug even deeper in Beca's back.

Beca started rubbing her clit with her other hand and she bit Chloe's earlobe and she was actually surprised with the response. Chloe started moaning very loudly, it was so loud, Beca was actually afraid her mom and grandmother would hear it all the way from the kitchen.

"Beca! Oh Beca!" Chloe's mouth was wide open and she wrapped her legs around Beca's waist. "I'm so close!"

Beca tried going a little bit faster, rubbing Chloe's clit more firmly. She hissed because she knew Chloe's nails would do a number on her back, but at the time she didn't care.

Chloe moved her hands to the back of Beca's neck as she held on for dear life and she held onto her tighter when her orgasm hit her, her nails digging far into Beca's skin, making the teenager groan along with Chloe moaning her name.

Chloe tried to catch her breath while she held onto Beca and the brunette placed soft kisses on her jawline.

"I'm so glad Tatiana liked Barbie, it would be Hell if they didn't get along." Beca said.

"Stop being weird." Chloe said and Beca chuckled.

"By the way, I have someone else to introduce to Tatiana." Beca smirked and Chloe broke apart to look at her.

"What? Who?!" Chloe asked.

"Her name is Francesca." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

"And Francesca is what?" Chloe asked as she chuckled.

"Oh, Stacie gave me a strap on for my birthday as a joke." Beca said.

"You and naming phallic objects." Chloe shook her head as Beca laughed. "By the way, Barbie and Tatiana are still French kissing."

"Oh sorry!" Beca said and removed the dildo which made Chloe hiss at the loss of contact.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and brought her closer, kissing her passionately.

"Am I gonna have a chance to play with Barbie?" Chloe asked.

Beca tensed up at the question. She'd never actually used the dildo on herself so she was afraid it would hurt.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Umm I haven't actually.. used Barbie myself..?" Beca said nervously.

"Oh, that's okay, we don't have to use it." Chloe said.

"No, I want to, I just.. I'm scared, you know? Will it hurt?" Beca asked.

"Well, it can hurt, but I'll be gentle." Chloe said and pecked her lips.

"Oh! Wait here!" Beca said got out of the jacuzzi. She wrapped a towel around herself and disappeared into the bedroom.

Chloe waited and when the brunette came back, she had lube in her hand.

"Lube? Where did you get that?" Chloe asked.

Beca got in and straddled Chloe's lap again.

"Stacie. She gave me that along with the strap on." Beca said. "It must've been a hilarious joke."

Chloe chuckled.

"Are you sure you want this?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said and it was her turn to bite her lips as she watched Chloe spread lube all over the pink dildo.

"I hope you're wet enough because the water's probably gonna wash some of the lube off." Chloe said.

"Why don't you check for yourself to see if I'm wet enough?" Beca challenged.

"Okay, we're gonna have a round three tonight." Chloe said.

"Round three?"

"We had sex in the shower this morning." Chloe remembered her.

Chloe held the pink dildo above the water while her left hand rubbed Beca's thighs and watched the younger girl's reaction. Beca bit her lips quite hard and her hands made a fist. The redhead chuckled and moved closer and closer to her center. She wanted to tease her a little bit so she could get her really wet.

"Chloe.." Beca said in a warning tone with a slight moan.

Chloe chuckled again and entered her with two fingers, gasping at how incredibly wet the girl was.

"Wow, you weren't lying!" Chloe said. "Okay, if this hurts too bad, just tell me to stop."

Beca nodded and Chloe gently rubbed her entrance with the dildo while she kissed her jawline.

"I'm not gonna go all the way in because this dildo is huge and I'm not sure how much you can take." Chloe said.

"Stop with the technical teacher talk, dude, this isn't sexy." Beca groaned and Chloe chuckled but continued with her kisses as she slowly inserted the tip of the pink dildo inside Beca, which made her gasp.

Chloe didn't move for a while, until Beca urged her to and she slowly started inserting more and more of the dildo inside the brunette's pussy, until she felt the girl squirm in pain and she stopped.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, just don't move for a while." Beca said.

Chloe kissed her neck instead and didn't move her hand.

"Just relax and breathe. If it hurts too bad, just tell me."

Beca covered Chloe's mouth with both hands.

"Stop already with the teacher talk." she chuckled.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca removed her hands. She held onto the redhead's arm instead.

"Okay, you can move now." she said.

Beca jumped in surprise as she felt Chloe slowly retract the dildo so she could move back in. The sensation was weird, very different than having two or three fingers inside her, it felt better, but only because she knew it was her girlfriend holding the toy.

When Chloe moved back in, Beca moaned, slowly forgetting about the discomfort and pain it brought. After a few thrusts, she asked Chloe to go faster and the redhead was careful about that.

"Oh shit, this feels a lot better than I expected." Beca moaned.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"I am a little but it's not unbearable." Beca said and bit her lips when she felt a moan coming. "Please go faster."

Chloe obeyed, always careful not to go too fast and too hard. She could see that Beca was in pain but she could also see she was enjoying it.

Beca's moans got louder and louder even though they didn't reach Chloe's level, but they did make the redhead feel very satisfied.

Chloe didn't think she would, but Beca managed to reach orgasm and a rather long one at that. So Chloe just kissed her collarbone and neck as she helped her come down from her high.

"Oh shit." Beca said once she'd caught her breath. "That thing is huge."

Chloe chuckled and was careful when she removed the dildo.

"It didn't hurt as bad as I anticipated." Beca confessed. "But it still hurt a bit."

"Well, as you get used to it, it stops hurting." Chloe said.

"Oh good, because I've been dying to get you to use Francesca on me." Beca said.

"That'll be sexy." Chloe smirked and kissed the brunette's lips.

"Yeah, especially since you'll stop with the teacher talk." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"I was worried about you, okay?"

"Yeah I know." Beca smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe smiled and kissed the girl again.

"Now let's get ready before my mom or grandma start asking questions." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and Beca stood up with a slight groan.

"I feel weird." she said.

"Don't worry, it stops after a while." Chloe assured her as she also stood up.

Beca chuckled but kissed the redhead again as they went to their room to get dressed.

* * *

 _I had very little response for last chapter which made me very confused... please tell me what did you think of this one?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 25

The next morning, Chloe woke up to an empty bed, which made her confused. She put on some sweatshirt and slippers before she quietly got out of the room. She heard something going on downstairs and she smelled breakfast so she quietly walked down, searching for her girlfriend. She completely panicked when she saw Aurore sitting there, making pancakes.

"Chloé!" the older woman said in her French accent.

Chloe panicked when Aurore said a bunch of stuff in French with her gentle smile.

"Chloe, you're awake!" the voice was masculine, which meant it wasn't Beca coming to her rescue. "Sorry, mom said she made pancakes for you."

"Oooh! Thank you!" Chloe said when Henry Jr offered her a smile and him and Aurore sat down with her. "So where's Beca?"

"She went out with your mom." Henry said. "They had errands to run before buying stuff to make lunch."

"Oh." Chloe said as she cut her pancakes.

"They were up so early, Beca told me to tell you she didn't want to wake you." Henry said.

"That's okay." Chloe chuckled.

Aurore started talking with a smile and Chloe looked lost again. She immediately looked at Henry for help.

"She says she hopes her pancakes are as good as they made in America." Henry chuckled at the woman's confusion.

"Oh! Yeah, they're delicious! I think they're even better!" Chloe said and Henry quickly translated it to his mother, who smiled even bigger.

Henry and Aurore stayed and chatted while Chloe ate her pancakes and drank her coffee.

"You know. Beca can cook, but her pancakes aren't as good as yours." Chloe said to Aurore while Henry translated quickly. "She's kind of an ogre when it comes to cooking, she doesn't have the patience to wait for it to fully cook."

Henry quickly translated to his mother and they both laughed.

"Beca is stubborn." he said and looked at his mom, since she started talking to him in a passionate tone.

Chloe frowned but Aurore offered her a big smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"She says she can see how passionate and loving you are towards Beca and how happy you make her." Henry translated. "She says you two are gonna last for a long time."

Chloe smiled at the older woman. She wished she could speak French so her and Beca's families had better communication.

"Thanks. I.. I love Beca a lot, more than I thought it could be possible." Chloe said. "All I really want is to make her happy."

Henry smiled before translating it to his mother.

Chloe finished her breakfast when Jill and Beca came through the door. The little brunette's face looked red but she looked upbeat.

"Hey!" Beca said with a smile as she walked up to her girlfriend and pecked her lips.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled. "Where were you?"

Beca shrugged.

"My mom and I had a few errands to run." Beca simply said.

"I see." Chloe chuckled. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Sightseeing, a fondue restaurant, wine tasting then we're going home and we can go to the pool." Beca said with a smile. "Sounds good?"

"Yep." Chloe smiled. "I'm gonna get ready."

Beca smiled and Chloe went to their room.

oO0Oo

Chloe wished she could've stopped Beca from taking so many sips of wine. She was used to it, being almost 28, now _Beca_ , who would turn 18 in a few months, wasn't used to drinking. Sure, there had been that incident months ago but she was over it. She'd been drinking some wine when they went out in Saint-Émilion but she wasn't used to it, she couldn't hold her liquor well.

Needless to say, Beca was very tipsy when they came back home. Her speech was just a little slurred and she could walk right but she was saying bullshit after bullshit.

Chloe currently had her arm wrapped tightly around Beca's waist as she led her up the stairs to their room.

"Come on, Beca. We're almost there." Chloe said.

"I love you, Chlo." Beca said. "You're so beautiful."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, I love you too, babe. Can you concentrate on walking?" Chloe said.

"Kiss me." Beca said.

"I'll tell you what: if you can make it to our room, I'll kiss you." Chloe said.

"Noooo! I want a kiss noooow!" Beca whined and all but lunged forward and placed her lips on Chloe's in a sloppy kiss.

Chloe pulled her back and Beca had this stupid grin on her face.

"I kissed you." She said.

"You did, you got your wish, we shou—,"

"— Now I _reeeeally_ wanna fuck you." Beca said.

Chloe turned beer red when Jill passed them, trying to hold back a giggle but she laughed out loud when she reached the top of the staircase.

"Beca, your family is here." Chloe said.

"So? My mom knows we fuck!" Beca said. "And the others? Pshh."

Chloe tried forcing Beca up the steps but the teenager stopped with a childish giggle.

"I can go on my own."

"If I let you go, you'll fall down." Chloe said.

 _"Hi hoe, hi hoe, don't call my phone no mo!"_ Beca sang and started whistling the seven dwarfs song.

"Beca, you have to help me." Chloe said.

Beca laughed but Chloe managed to get her to the hallway.

"Now we're gonna get you out of those clothes and —,"

"— And you're gonna fuuuck me." Beca said with a drunken grin.

"No, we're gonna get you some water, some glucose and maybe we can get you to bed." Chloe said.

"So you can fuck me." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe decided arguing with a drunk Beca was useless so she just got her to their room and removed her shoes and shorts.

"Oooh, she's in a hurry." Beca said, lying on the bed.

Chloe chuckled before removing Beca's top, not without difficulty, the teenager was wobbly and laughing like a naughty child.

"Come on, Bec, I need to take off your bra." Chloe whined.

"As you wish, m'lady." Beca half smirked.

Chloe closed the door before coming back, she managed to get Beca's bra off. She then went over to the wardrobe to find Beca's T-shirt she wore to sleep.

"Chlo." Beca gasped, which alarmed Chloe. She turned around to find Beca with her hands down her panties.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said.

"You're taking too long to fuck me, I'm doing it myself!" Beca said with a slight pout before closing her eyes and concentrating on her hand.

It took all Chloe had not to throw herself on the bed but she knew she had to put a T-shirt on Beca and get her some water and some chocolate.

"Chloeeeee!" Beca whined.

Chloe turned around again and Beca was kneeling on the bed with her legs apart, pout in place and hand still down her panties.

"Fuck meee!" She whined again.

"As soon as you stop acting like a child." Chloe chuckled before turning back to the wardrobe. "You make me feel a hundred."

"Come on!" Beca was going to crawl towards the end of the bed but she ended up losing her balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Beca!" Chloe ran to her, Batman T-shirt in hand.

"I'm fine." Beca pouted again. "Help me."

Chloe giggled.

"You're a dork." She said, helping her back to bed before putting the shirt on her.

"Aren't you gonna fuck me?" Beca asked.

"I need to find your shorts now." Chloe returned to the wardrobe. "It would be a lot faster if you hadn't turned this into a mess!"

Beca laughed from the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm doing it myself." She said.

Chloe found the shorts but when she turned around, Beca had fallen asleep with her hand down her panties. From what it looked like, she had entered herself with two fingers.

"Now that's a lady boner killer." Chloe said to herself. She retracted the brunette's hand to put on her shorts. "Damn you Beca, why do you have to be so horny when you're drunk?"

Chloe went to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. She grabbed the girl's left hand and began wiping her fingers when she suddenly stopped.

"Why am I complaining?" She said to herself with a chuckle.

Chloe left the room to get a bottle of water for her girlfriend and some Aspirin. She knew she'd need it when she woke up.

oO0Oo

Chloe woke up before her girlfriend the next day but that was no surprise. She ate breakfast with Beca's family while she waited for her girlfriend to wake up.

"How's the drunk Devil?" Jill asked with a smirk.

"She's impossible!" Chloe said. "She acts like a child!"

Jill laughed.

"Yeah." Jill agreed.

"She's still asleep, I'm gonna check on her after breakfast." Chloe said.

Jill nodded and chuckled.

Chloe was washing her plate even though Aurore and Jill kept telling her she didn't have to when Beca walked in. She had a grumpy look on her face and her right hand was covering her mouth.

"Hey!" Chloe said. "I thought you were gonna sleep through the day."

"I'm fine." Beca said as she took her seat. "I didn't even drink that much, I remember everything."

"Really? Do you remember how you fell asleep?" Chloe asked.

"No.." Beca said.

Chloe smirked.

"Why are you covering your face?" Chloe asked.

"It's nothing." Beca said.

Aurore and Jill had already gone to their rooms to finish getting ready so it was just the two girls in the kitchen.

"Come on." Chloe chuckled and gently removed the brunette's hand. "Oh my God! Beca, what happened?!"

Beca groaned. Her upper lip area was covered with what looked like acne.

"I got my whole face done yesterday and I have this stupid allergy to wax." Beca said.

"Why does it look like herpes?" Chloe asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I know! It sucks!" Beca said, spreading butter over her sandwich.

"Beca, that's herpes." Chloe said.

"It's not!"

"Beca, I've studied Biology, I _know_ what herpes look like!" Chloe said.

"You study _marine_ Biology! So unless I'm a mermaid, you can't say anything." Beca said.

"We don't have enough studies to conclude that mermaids do or don't exist and you have herpes!" Chloe said.

"Who could I have got herpes from in such a short time?!" Beca said.

"I don't know but it looks gross." Chloe said.

Beca buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

"I know and it hurts and it itches!" She pouted.

"Not helping with the 'not herpes' thing, Beca!" Chloe said.

Beca groaned again in frustration and she just took an angry bite of her sandwich.

"So you got your eyebrows and upper lip done?" Chloe asked.

"I actually went to the salon to get a bikini wax." Beca said.

"What? A _bikini_ wax?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

"Beca, I _swear_ if it looks like that down there.."

"It doesn't! It's just my lips! My upstairs lips!" Beca said.

Chloe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Want me to show you?" Beca said with her mouth full.

"No, that's okay." Chloe giggled.

"It's not herpes, dude." Beca insisted.

"That's okay, just enjoy your breakfast." Chloe kissed the top of her head.

"No kisses?" Beca asked.

"You have herpes, remember?" Chloe asked.

"I don't have herpes!" Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish getting ready. Do we have any plans today?" Chloe asked.

"We're going to eat lunch over at my aunt Cosette's house." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"I'm gonna cover this stupid allergy up before we go." Beca groaned.

Chloe chuckled and left.

oO0Oo

When they came back, Chloe wanted to swim while Beca wanted to stay inside because of her lip, which her mom, grandmother and girlfriend understood.

When it was time for the snack, Beca showed up outside with a place full of waffles. She placed them on the table outside and sat under the beach umbrella, wearing a baseball cap, shorts and a top.

Chloe came out of the pool and sat next to her girlfriend to eat the waffles.

"These look delicious, babe!" Chloe said as she grabbed one.

"We have chocolate I think." Beca said before she went inside to look for it.

Chloe just ate the waffle without anything, she was really hungry.

"Damn, my arm hurts, I can barely move it." Beca said as she sat back down with the chocolate syrup in hand.

"Why? What happened?" Chloe frowned.

"This movement." Beca said and repeated before wincing.

"Beca!" Chloe said. "I know you have herpes and all but come on, did you really have to do that without me?"

Beca frowned.

"What? No! I was whipping the egg whites myself!" Beca said. "Calm down, Beale!"

Chloe chuckled as she continued eating her waffle.

"Besides, I won't need my arm for what I plan tonight." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

"You ain't getting nowhere near Tatiana with those herpes." Chloe said.

Beca groaned.

"One, stop bullying me, this is not herpes. And two, it's not me." Beca said before smirking. "Francesca."

Chloe's eyes visibly darkened and she was thankful it was only Beca close to her because she would probably embarrass herself near the brunette's family.

"Oh God." Chloe shuddered and Beca laughed. "Beca, I _literally_ can't wait."

"You're such a weirdo. By the way, I still have to eat and clean after myself." Beca said. "So, sucks to you, because you're gonna have to wait."

Chloe groaned and bit her lip.

"Are we going out for dinner?" Chloe asked.

"No, my family is coming over." Beca said. "Aunt Cosette is making dinner, I don't know what it is, so don't ask."

Chloe chuckled.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Chloe said, smiling when she saw that her girlfriend understood what that meant and she grabbed a towel and made her way inside.

Beca wasn't in a hurry at all, she felt that taking a little longer to go up to her and Chloe's room was enough teasing. She knew Chloe was probably going crazy up there waiting for her and she smirked to herself thinking about it.

"Tu peux y aller, Beca, je m'occupe du reste de la vaisselle." Aurore said with a soft smile.

Beca smiled at her grandmother's generosity.

"Merci, grand-mère." Beca then smirked before she turned to her grandmother. "You know what I'm gonna do now, grandma? I'm gonna go upstairs and fuck my gorgeous girlfriend."

Aurore gave Beca a confused look, since she had no idea what her granddaughter was saying.

"Beca, tu sais que je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu dis." Aurore said.

"Yeah." Beca said. "I mean she's probably touching herself up there waiting for me."

"Beca!" Jill shrieked from the doorway.

Beca's head whipped so fast and her eyes widened. She felt her cheeks got so red so fast, she wanted the floor to swallow her in that instant. The heat from her cheeks was going all the way up to her ears and she was so fucking embarrassed at the moment.

"You know, you're practically molesting your grandma!" Jill put her hands on her hips.

"I-I.. she's not– she doesn't even know what I'm talking about." Beca winced to herself. _That's the best you can come up with?!_

"Okay, just let me and your grandmother do the rest of the dishes and you go.. do your girlfriend." Jill said with a look that said she was physically sick just from saying this words.

Beca just lowered her head and got out as quietly as she could though Aurore and Jill were watching her and she almost ran upstairs, waiting for her cheeks and ears to stop burning. She didn't even knock on the door, she just made her way in and closed the door and locked it behind her.

"What the Hell took you so long?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, you'll never believ—" Beca's breath caught in her throat and she got red for a whole different reason when she saw that her girlfriend had a towel wrapped around her head and she somehow found Francesca in Beca's bag and she was holding the strap on.

"You took so long, I took the liberty of looking for Francesca and adjusting the straps for you." Chloe said.

"You went through my stuff?" Beca kicked herself mentally and literally at the first thing that came out of her mouth and, apparently, Chloe also found it hilarious.

"What, you were afraid I'd find a dildo, a strap on? Oh wait! I did find those things!" Chloe said and stepped closer to Beca. "And I _reaally_ want you to fuck me."

Beca knew that if she had an Adam's apple, it'd be bobbing up and down on her neck.

"Oh dude." she managed to moan weakly. "It's too bad you don't wanna kiss me, because I really want to kiss you."

"Sorry, your mouth looks a bit disgusting." Chloe offered her girlfriend an apologetic look.

"You still want me to fuck you? Keep talking dirty to me." Beca deadpanned.

Chloe chuckled and placed a kiss just below Beca's ear, effectively making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Now what do you say, you get those clothes off because I'm like super horny over here." Chloe bit her lips.

 _Yeah, even my mom knows that_ , Beca thought and almost slapped her own forehead at her own stupidity. _Yeah, ruin_ this _moment you idiot!_

"How did you even know how to do the straps?" Beca asked as she tossed her baseball cap aside.

"You were taking so long, I googled it." Chloe shrugged and undid the buttons on Beca's shorts only to be met with three more. "Fucking shit, Beca, why did you have to have a pair of shorts with so many fucking buttons?"

Beca chuckled and undid the buttons for the redhead.

"You get used to it after the first 3 times you pee yourself a little." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and took off the brunette's top.

Beca felt her mouth especially burning, longing for one of Chloe's kisses but she knew the redhead wouldn't get anywhere near her mouth while she still had her allergy.

Chloe just sat back on the bed as she bit her lips and waited as Beca tried to adjust the straps, but she was failing. She was getting more and more nervous by the second and she hated it.

"Here." Chloe chuckled and adjusted the straps for the brunette before pulling her to her neck, Beca chuckled but immediately got the message and started placing hot kisses all over the redhead's neck.

"You've teased me enough, Beca." Chloe said through gritted teeth.

Beca chuckled and ran her left hand through the redhead's folds and gasped at how wet she was. She was wondering if she even showered.

"Waaay ahead of you." Chloe moaned.

"Fucking shit." Beca realized just how much Chloe wanted Beca to use Francesca on her. Then the teenager groaned. "I can't believe my only two sex toys are pink and purple."

Chloe chuckled breathlessly as Beca continued to tease her entrance.

"Beca just.. just do it!" she begged.

Beca attached her lips to the redhead's neck, sucking and biting on it before she carefully inserted the tip of the toy inside Chloe, making her gasp and moan immediately.

"Fuck!" Chloe moaned in anticipation and wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, forcing the brunette to enter her further.

"Shit Chlo." Beca moaned herself.

"Fuck Beca, please!" Chloe moaned.

Beca moved her hips back before slamming them against Chloe and her insides melted at the sound Chloe made. She had to make her make that noise again.

Since Beca wasn't a guy, she didn't feel as much pleasure as Chloe did, but she finally understood how great it felt to be able to watch the woman you love moan and scream your name over and over. And Beca loved that power, so she tried going as fast as her hips would allow her.

Chloe opened her eyes and Beca saw the look of pure bliss, pleasure and most of everything, love in her ocean blue eyes. And the brunette almost melted, now for a different reason.

"Beca.." Chloe moaned weakly.

"Come for me." Beca simply said and Chloe did just that. Shutting her eyes tight and moaning Beca's name loudly.

When Chloe came down from her high, she took a few breaths as Beca got off of her and undid the straps.

"Give me that." Chloe said, grabbing the straps.

Beca looked at her with an amused look on her face as Chloe sat up and smirked at her.

"It's my turn." she said. "I'm dying to fuck you."

Beca looked at the size of the purple toy and suddenly felt her saliva get thicker and harder to swallow. It was definitely smaller than Barbie, but still big nonetheless.

"Are you sure I can take that?" Beca winced again. She wasn't choosing the best words today.

"Oh I'm sure." Chloe said and adjusted the straps. "I'll use lube just to be safe."

"You're not gonna clean that first?" Beca asked. "Dude!"

"What?" Chloe laughed.

Chloe then smirked and brought the purple dick up to her lips and started sucking on it before she smirked at Beca.

"So does this to anything for you?" she asked.

"No. Dude, you're sucking a purple dick, dude. This is literally drying me up." Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes but went to the bathroom. She finished adjusting the straps and wiped the purple toy clean before coming back to the bed. She was going to straddle Beca but there was something wrong with that picture.

"What?" Beca couldn't say she wasn't aroused or turned on by the thought of being fucked with a strap on by her amazingly hot girlfriend.

"Baby, turn on your stomach." Chloe said.

Beca just did and rolled onto her stomach. She waited for Chloe's requests or instructions, feeling her arousal only heighten.

"Now up on your knees." Chloe said.

Beca got up on her hands and knees.

"No." Chloe grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back. "Just knees."

This was new but definitely not unwelcome. In fact, it made her even more turned on.

"That's it." Chloe said and moaned. "God, I've been dying to do you from behind."

"What's stopping you?" Beca asked, voice husky from desire.

"I'll lube you up." Chloe said and, before Beca could even registered, wet fingers had entered her and she bit her lips, trying not to moan. She wanted to last long, not just get off at the first opportunity. "I'll go easy now but tell me if it hurts."

Beca only managed to nod before Chloe retracted her fingers. She was expecting Chloe to use Francesca already but she gasped when the wet fingers entered her again.

"Chloe!" Beca practically whined.

"Babe, you gotta be a lubed up." Chloe said. "Though you are already wet enough."

"Then just fuck me!" Beca said.

Chloe spread Beca's thighs further apart and held both her wrists together with one hand while she guided the toy gently inside Beca with the other. She carefully watched the brunette's reaction. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a long moan.

"Oooh fuck." Beca moaned. "This feels so good."

Chloe grinned proudly and moved her hips back. She slammed her hips back, slamming the purple toy back inside Beca and the brunette jumped and gasped.

"Shit!" Beca moaned. Chloe had never heard her moaning _that_ loud and high before. "Oh shiit!"

Chloe did the same thing, but her rhythm was slow, she didn't want Beca to feel any pain.

"Fucking faster, Chloe!" Beca said.

Chloe increased her pace but continued slamming the toy all the way back, amazed by how much pleasure she was giving the younger girl.

"Holy shit! Chloe!" Beca was moaning and Chloe loved the way she would slam the dick inside her.

Chloe snaked her arm around Beca's way and found her engorged clit. She rubbed tight circles against the brunette's clit and continued her pace, biting her lips at the sounds Beca made. She was unable to form words.

Before Chloe knew it, Beca was groaning, almost growling, then she'd make high noises that sounded like moans and Chloe had to remember how to move.

"I love the sounds you make." Chloe said.

Beca's voice got higher and she spread her legs a little further.

"Chloeee!" Beca moaned and arched her back.

Chloe was surprised at the grip the brunette's cunt got on the purple toy. She was almost unable to move for a while, only watched as Beca convulsed beneath her.

When Beca finally came down from her high, Chloe was holding her hips gently.

"Shit." Beca said breathlessly. "I barely have the energy to go take a shower myself."

"That was so hot." Chloe was almost breathless.

"You fucking broke me." Beca hummed.

"Hey.." Chloe bit her lips. "Are you up for a round 2?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Beca asked. "Just.. Francesca is still inside me."

"You mean she's still inside Gretchen." Chloe said as she sat back so Beca could sit up.

"You named _my_ cunt now?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist." Chloe said. "Nice bikini wax by the way."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Are you up for a shower?" Beca asked.

"Always!" Chloe grinned.

* * *

 _I wasn't planning on introducing Francesca so early but a lot of you requested her so hahaha tell me what you think_

 _By the way, if any of you guys is named Francesca, Gretchen, Ally, Abby or Tatiana please don't be offended and don't take what I write too seriously, okay? My intent is/was never to offend or hurt anyone_


	26. Chapter 26

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 26

Chloe groaned as she closed her luggage and threw herself on the bed.

"I can't believe I turn 28 in less than a month!" Chloe said.

"It sucks." Beca said from the closet, standing on her tippy toes to reach her clothes. She should never have let Chloe put her clothes away.

"Hey, are you gonna visit me on my birthday?" Chloe asked with a pout.

"I will if you stop doing this pout. At 28, it'll make you look creepy." Beca said. Even though she had her back to Chloe, she knew what her voice sounded like when the redhead pouted.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Beca? You know we leave for the airport in 30 minutes and you still haven't packed?" Chloe asked.

"Shut up, it's not my fault my girlfriend is a fucking skyscraper and I can't reach my clothes!" Beca said.

Chloe laughed and stood up to go help her girlfriend. She helped Beca get the rest of her clothes before sitting back down on the bed.

"I don't wanna leave, this place is amazing." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said. "The next time we come you can totally come with."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk back and forth from the closet.

Beca sighed and rested her hands on her luggage on the floor as she breathed.

"You know, I just _love_ how those jeans make your ass look great." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled.

"Thanks, I know right!" she said and looked at herself in the mirror. "It looks like I have an actual ass instead of a nonexistent one."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head but didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring at her girlfriend's ass while Beca packed.

"Dude, you've been staring at my ass the entire time I was packing! If you were a dude, you'd have a hard dick now." Beca said and laughed.

Chloe laughed loudly at Beca's comment.

"Oh my God! You're probably right, though." Chloe said. "I just can't help it! You look really hot in those jeans!"

Beca chuckled and smirked.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hey is there any chance we could.. have some alone time?" Chloe bit her lips.

"Dude, we have a 1 hour and 15 minute flight to Paris before e get into a 9 hour flight back to Atlanta and my mom is gonna be with us all the time." Beca said. "So, sorry to break it to you, but.. No."

Chloe crossed her arms and sighed.

"Damn it." she said.

Beca chuckled.

"Girls? Beca? Chloe? We should leave now!" Jill called them from downstairs.

"Come on, babe." Beca said as she helped her girlfriend stand up.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Chloe sighed.

"You're always invited to come." Beca smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips before turning around.

Joseph and Henry Jr helped the girls put their luggages in the trunk so Henry Jr could drive them to the airport.

Beca and Jill said goodbye to Joseph and Aurore before Chloe did. She really kicked herself for not knowing French so she could translate how great it was staying there and how much she loved it, because Beca had to translate it for her.

Chloe and Beca got in the backseat and made themselves comfortable in Henry Jr's SUV.

"We have about 40 minutes to get to Bordeaux." Henry said as he drove off.

"Nice." Beca said.

For Chloe, it was weird seeing Beca, Jill and Henry Jr all talk to themselves in French. It felt natural for them. For Jill, it was the first language she'd learned as was for Henry Jr. Beca's main language was English, but French was just as easy.

Chloe fell asleep since she couldn't join in the conversation and she didn't want to feel like an intruder, this was their family after all, so she didn't mind at all taking a little nap.

Their first flight was great. It was quick and great. Now they had their 9 hour flight back to Atlanta, which they didn't really like.

"Okay, so I'm gonna sit a few rows ahead of you girls." Jill said. "So if you wanna try something, this is the time."

"What? Like what mom?" Beca asked, grabbing her ticket from her mother.

"Like joining the Mile High Club?" Jill said and raised an eyebrow. "The whole time we've been walking, Chloe hasn't been able to stop staring at your butt, Beca."

Beca's cheeks turned dark red while Chloe just smirked quietly.

"Mom! How do you know about the Mile High Club?!" Beca asked, her eyes widening.

"Please, I've been a member for years!" Jill said.

Chloe was amused while Beca was mortified. Sometimes, having an open relationship with your mom leads to these embarrassing conversations.

"Once before your father and I married, we —,"

"— No! Mom, I don't wanna hear about that asshole." Beca said.

"Well, there was another time before that." Jill said as they sat down on an empty space in front of a glass window showing the airplanes.

"Really?" Beca asked curiously. "With who?"

"Well, we agreed to never speak of it, it was a silly thing." Jill shrugged. "But it was your sister, Chloe."

Beca and Chloe lost their color and their eyes were equally wide.

"Oh my God! Did you fuck my sister? Or did she fuck you? Oh my God, I don't wanna know!" Chloe covered her ears.

"It was both, actually." Jill said and laughed as the two groaned and covered their ears.

"Oh my God, you slept with a student too?!" Beca asked.

"Damn it, this runs in my family?" Chloe said.

"No, she had already graduated, I wasn't a professor anymore, I was hoping to be a Judge but I was still working as a lawyer and your sister was working in the office with me. We were flying to New York because we had this hearing about this client and Maddie was going to be my assistant, so.."

"Oh my God!" Beca said.

"God, I can't hear this!" Chloe groaned and covered her ears again.

"We went to the bathroom, we were flying First Class, and.. Well." Jill shrugged and chuckled at the girl's reactions. "Turns out, while we were in New York, Maddie met Chris. So later she came to talk to me and said we should forget about what happened, she was sorry she hurt me and we agreed we wouldn't speak of it."

Chloe and Beca were quiet this time. They could see this story hurt Jill and it was then that Beca realized how much her mother had liked Maddie.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Beca said. "But some things just weren't meant to me."

"Yeah, I know." Jill smiled. "Well Maddie and I are still close now, it's been years I got over her."

"Well, that's good, then." Beca said.

"Yeah. If Maddie and I had gotten together, I would never have had you and you and Chloe would never have gotten together." Jill smiled.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and turned to Beca.

"Dude, if you got together with Maddie and if I married Chloe, our kids would be your grandkids but nephews and nieces at the same time!" Beca said with an amused grin.

"Why do I tell you stuff, Beca?" Jill asked and Chloe laughed. "And Chloe, please don't tell Maddie I told you, okay?"

"Are you kidding, of course I will! What are little sisters for?" Chloe said with a grin of her own.

Jill groaned.

"Why do I tell you two stuff?" she asked and the two laughed.

oO0Oo

Even though she'd managed to settle in in Hawaii, Chloe wanted to go back to Atlanta to celebrate her birthday with the people she loved, so she came back for a week and stayed in Beca and Jill's house, though the two would spend most of the time over at Olivia and Anthony's. Olivia fell in love with Beca after she met her, she knew she made Chloe happy and that was all she wanted.

Beca got in bed and allowed Chloe to cuddle into her and she hummed. She was getting nervous. Of course it was still summer and she planned on visiting Chloe sometime but the reality of it was sinking in. Her girlfriend was gonna spend 2 years in Hawaii and she would have to have the awful long distance relationship.

"You're going to your Senior Year this year right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Chloe chuckled. "Hey, if you ever have kids someday, what do you wanna name them?"

"I've always loved the name Sophie. But not pronounced SO-phie, pronounced in French, So-PHIE." Beca said.

"That's beautiful." Chloe chuckled. "You wanna give all your kids French names?"

"I don't know, I only like Sophie so far." Beca chuckled. "I never thought about having kids."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, I'm only 17." Beca laughed. "My thoughts are graduating High School and trying to survive college."

Chloe laughed.

"You're right." Chloe said.

"What about you?"

"Well I like Wyatt for a boy." Chloe said. "I don't know other– what?! Why are you laughing?"

"No, no way you're naming your kid Wyatt." Beca said. "It's not a bad name but come on, your kid deserves a better name."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I like Rebecca." Chloe said with a smile.

"What so your kid can have the same nickname as her cool Aunt Beca?" Beca raised an eyebrow and Chloe chuckled. "Chlo.. do you think.. do think we will be together for a long time? Like.. get married?"

Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know, Bec." she said.

"I mean.. You _are_ 10 and a half years older than me." Beca said, her voice quiet. "I mean, I know I'm just a kid, you're gonna be 30 soon and.. I guess I'm saying.. I don't know, if you were.. All I'm saying is I don't wanna hold you back, Chlo. If you want to get married and have kids now, I—,"

"— Beca." Chloe cut her off as the brunette turned to face her. "You're not holding me back, okay?"

"I'm just thinking, Chlo, with this going to Hawaii thing, I'm not coming with you and.. what if you met someone?" Beca asked as tears started filling her eyes.

"Beca, I love you so much!" Chloe said. "There's nobody I'd rather be with than you. And I'm not thinking about getting married now, okay? I know I want to get married and have kids someday but this isn't my top priority."

Beca wiped her tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't help but think about this." Beca said. "I know I wanna be with you but how long are you willing to wait before we get married?"

Chloe chuckled.

"Beca, I know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. So if you want to get married someday, I'm willing to wait as long as you want or as long as you need." Chloe said and offered her girlfriend a small smile.

"I love you so much." Beca said and Chloe chuckled and kissed her.

"I'm not saying we will get married in the future and I'm not saying we won't. All I'm saying is let's enjoy this and see where it takes us." Chloe said. "If we break up, that's too bad but if we do decide we want to spend the rest of our lives together then that's great!"

Beca chuckled and wiped more tears.

"You're right. I guess there's a reason you're the older in this relationship." Beca said.

"That's flattering but you make me feel old." Chloe said.

"Dude, that's because you were born back in the 1800's!" Beca said.

Chloe glared at her as the younger girl laughed quietly. Chloe then pinned her to the bed on her stomach and started slapping her butt as hard as she could while the girl kicked and screamed, somehow managing to laugh in the mix.

"Dude stop! Stop! Oh my God I'm wearing thin shorts and no underwear!" Beca said but continued laughing while Chloe slapped her butt, holding her wrists together behind her back. "You're surprisingly strong, oh my _God!_ "

Chloe laughed and finally released the girl.

"Ow!" Beca didn't even turn on her back, she just rubbed her butt and tried to get her breathing back to normal. "There's something about you and spanking, are you into S and M stuff?"

Chloe laughed again.

"Not that I know of, but you deserved that." Chloe said.

"You're the worst." Beca said.

"Hey, it could be worse! I could be one of those who like to give anal punishments." Chloe said.

Beca's eyes widened and she turned to look at Chloe.

"You get any close to my butt hole and I will tear yours apart." Beca said, making her girlfriend double over with laughter.

"I promise." Chloe said after she'd calmed down.

"My butt stings." Beca pouted. "I wanna put lotion on."

"Why don't you let me do it?" Chloe asked.

Beca stood up and went to her bathroom.

"Because if I do, you're gonna get all turned on and will want to fuck me." Beca bent down and looked for her lotion under the sink.

Chloe looked confused.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"I just wanna save your energy for your birthday." Beca said. "Found you motherfucker!"

Chloe giggled as Beca came back.

"Oh so you're gonna torture me by putting on lotion in front of me?" Chloe asked.

"You guessed it." Beca grinned and got on her stomach before removing her shorts.

Chloe's breath hitched but she did feel guilty for leaving her girlfriend's butt as red as it was now.

"Your skin is too sensitive, I barely touched you and your butt looks like an old tomato!" Chloe said.

Beca stopped what she was doing and glared at Chloe.

"You know I was just teasing you, I was actually going to let you touch me but now you just ruined it. It's just you and your hand tonight." Beca said, putting her shorts back on.

"Aww come on!" Chloe said.

Beca smirked as she put the lotion back in the bathroom.

"No, we'll just watch _Friends_ tonight." Beca said as she joined her girlfriend back in bed.

"Damn, never thought I'd be disappointed at hearing that sentence." Chloe crossed her arms and Beca kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist.

oO0Oo

Chloe's birthday was celebrated in her parents' house, of course, and Maddie and Alex managed to come with their loved ones along with Chloe's nieces, who were now 2 years old. Their birthday was two weeks before Chloe's and, since it was in the middle of summer, they always managed to celebrate the twins and Chloe's birthdays together.

Chloe had invited Jill, Beca and Hallie, of course, so Jill drove them to Chloe's parents' house. The party was small, there weren't many of Chloe's relatives there, most lived away and those who didn't were only Choe's two aunts and their husbands and four of Chloe's cousins, 2 girls and 3 boys.

Despite her being older, Chloe's cousins were generally younger than Beca's. Chloe had two aunts, one was her father's sister and the other was her mom's sister. Anthony had an older brother but he lived in England and obviously couldn't come. Olivia's sister, Beatrice, was younger than Olivia and she had two boys and a girl, Matthew, who was 10, Thomas, 11 and Celie, 8, while Anthony's sister, Abigail, had a boy and a girl, George, who was 13, and Rose, who was 8.

Now, aunt Bea and her husband Will had taken the kids to the park nearby so the house was pretty much empty when Jill, Beca and Hallie came.

Chloe answered the door with a huge grin and a crown on her head.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Beca was of course the first to greet the guest and she gave her a long lasting kiss that took Hallie making gagging noises to break.

"Sorry. Hey Jill, hey Hal, thanks for coming!" Chloe said.

"Happy birthday, Chloe." Jill said with a smile as she placed what could only be two bottles of wine on Chloe's hands. "I thought the woman who's making my daughter happy should have something like this."

"Ooh, thanks! You shouldn't have!" Chloe said, closing the door after they got in.

"Open it!" Beca urged her girlfriend, who laughed.

Chloe opened the package and her eyes widened when she saw a bottle of Domaine Taupenot-Merme Gevrey Chambertin Bel Air 2013, which was about a thousand dollars a bottle and a bottle of Verdillac Bordeaux Rose, which Chloe had tried and loved it when she was in Bordeaux with Beca and Jill.

"Oh my God, Jill, you shouldn't have!" Chloe said and Jill laughed. "This is.. this is too much, I can't take this!"

"Please, I'm not taking it back." Jill said.

"Well thank you so much." Chloe said, though she was a bit nervous about accepting such an expensive gift. "Please, come inside meet my family."

Chloe put her gifts down by her purse before leading the girls to the living room where her parents, aunt Abby and uncle Mike were.

"Mom, dad, uncle Mike, aunt Abby, these are Beca, my girlfriend, Jill, her mom, and Hallie, Beca's step sister." Chloe said nervously. She never mentioned anything about being a lesbian to her aunts, she didn't know what they would have to say about it.

They all stood up to greet the three women standing, Olivia seemed happy to get to know Beca but Chloe saw she was still a bit apprehensive. Abigail greeted Beca and she said she was happy someone was making Chloe so happy and the redhead relaxed.

Beca, Jill and Hallie took their seats, Chloe sat next to her girlfriend when the front door opened again and Chloe stood up again, knowing it could only be her siblings who let themselves in since they still had the key.

"Happy birthday, Chlo!" Alex said and hugged her sister tight. "Wish I was still your age."

Chloe chuckled and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Chloe." Maddie smiled and hugged her sister tight.

Skyler and Christian also congratulated Chloe and the redhead introduced them to Beca. Maddie seemed a little weirded out while Alex just laughed and said to the brunette, "You could have someone your age but you go for this dirty old lady instead? Respect!", which earned him an elbow on the ribs.

Maddie was holding little Jackie's hand while Christian was carrying Ayda on his arms. The girls still looked kinda sleepy so they were still getting used to their surroundings.

"Where's Aunt Coco's kiss, girls?" Chloe asked.

Jackie smiled and raised her arms in Chloe's direction and the woman picked her up and kissed her face all over.

"I missed you, Jackie." Chloe said.

"Aunt Coco!" Ayda pouted and Chloe picked her up, carrying one girl on each hip.

Chloe kissed Ayda's head.

"Hey girls, do you remember Beca?" Chloe asked, standing in front of Beca.

"Ba! Ba!" the girls started saying and jumping up and down in Chloe's arms, which made the entire room laugh.

"I'm not.. I'm not a sheep, why do they keep calling me that?" Beca said as Jackie and Ayda kept trying to throw themselves at Beca.

Beca picked Jackie up and the girl laughed loudly in excitement while her sister pouted.

"Baba!" Ayda pouted.

"Why don't I sit down so both of you can come to my lap?" Beca asked and Ayda nodded. She was surprised the toddler could understand her. "Wow, they're.. They're big! How old are they now?"

"They turned two on July 7th." Chloe said as everybody took their seats. Beca had to put up with two girls sitting on her lap and giggling.

Hallie loved playing with the twins too, they were cute and funny and their vocabulary was great for their age.

When Beatrice came back with the rest of the kids, they found out Thomas was on Hallie's school so they got along well.

Jill was talking to Maddie and her husband, Anthony and Olivia were talking to their sisters and their husbands while the kids were out in the backyard having fun.

Chloe and Beca were in their own little world — with two kids but that's okay — and sometimes they managed to steal a couple kisses but Jackie and Ayda would push Chloe away because they wanted 'Baba' all to themselves.

"So, how does it feel to be almost 30?" Beca asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna feel worse in 2 years." Chloe said with a giggle before she groaned and held her stomach.

"Cramps?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said with a sigh.

"I thought you would be on menopause by the time you were 28." Beca said and Chloe glared at her and slapped her arm, making the twins gasp.

"No, Aunt Coco!" Ayda said.

"No nice." Jackie said with a frown.

"Sorry girls." Chloe said before turning to Beca. "Funny, I thought by the time I was 28, I'd be dating someone who was allowed to drink."

Chloe smirked when Beca gasped.

"That was a cheap shot." Beca said. "I'm not gonna slap you, because hitting the elderly is a crime."

Chloe glared at her this time.

"Aunt Baba?" Jackie asked quietly, which grabbed Beca's attention for two reasons, one she was calling her, two, she was calling her "Aunt Baba".

"What?" Beca asked, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Pee pee." Jackie said.

"Me too, Aunt Baba!" Ayda said.

"Why don't I take you, girls?" Chloe suggested.

"No, Aunt Baba!" Ayda said.

"It's um.. Okay.. I guess." Beca said. "I can take them."

The twins started clapping eagerly and Chloe smiled at them.

"Are you sure? Have you ever.. taken a child to the potty?" Chloe asked carefully.

"No.. But it's gonna be okay, isn't it?" Beca asked.

"You do know you have to wipe them, don't you?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca's eyes widened.

"You mean.. down there?!" Beca asked which made Chloe laugh.

"Yeah, they can't wipe themselves, now can they?" Chloe asked.

Beca was pale as she stared at the smiley girls looking at her, urging her to take them potty.

"Come on, I'll come with or they'll pee right here." Chloe said and rushed to the bathroom.

Chloe was amused at her girlfriend, she closed her eyes as she lowered Ayda's pants and panties and turned her head to the side when she had to help her onto the toilet.

"Oh my God! Beca, that's okay, you can open your eyes!" Chloe said.

Beca opened one eye and peeked as Ayda giggled and then they heard a peeing sound.

"Me too, Aunt Baba!" Jackie pouted and jumped up and down.

Ayda hopped off of the toilet and Chloe placed Jackie on the toilet instead.

Beca grabbed some toilet paper and groaned when Ayda lifted her shirt so she could wipe her. Beca shut her eyes but she ended up getting her hand on the toddler's belly so she had to open her eyes to wipe the toddler.

Chloe pulled Ayda's pants and panties up while Beca wiped Jackie.

Then the two girls gathered around the toilet while Beca flushed it and they started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Bye bye pee pee!" Jackie said and waved.

Chloe chuckled and kissed the top of their heads.

"Come on girls, I think it's almost time for cake!" Chloe said and went to pick Jackie up but the girl ran to Beca's side, jumping with their arms out so she would pick them up.

Chloe smiled lovingly as Beca struggled to pick them both up but stood up without much of a fight and she grinned proudly.

"Aunt Baba." Jackie said and buried her head in the crook of Beca's neck as did Ayda.

"Awww!" Chloe said and took her phone out to take a picture.

"Where's the birthday girl? It's time to sing!" Olivia called and the two girls went to the dining room.

Maddie saw Beca holding the two girls and immediately rushed to her side to pick one of them up while Chris tried picking the other one up.

"Come on, Jackie, come with mommy so we can sing happy birthday to Aunt Coco." Maddie said.

"No." Jackie frowned and made a mad face.

"Aunt Baba." Ayda completed and held Beca tighter.

Maddie frowned.

"Look, Maddie, I don't.. I didn't like teach them that, I.. They just started calling me that, I—"

"—Beca calm down." Maddie chuckled. "I don't mind them calling you that, they're only 2 and they seem to like you, as does my sister, so that's good to me."

Beca smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "I mean, they're really sweet, I just.. I don't have much experience with children, so.."

"That's okay, you're doing great so far." Maddie said.

"Okay." Beca chuckled.

Olivia lit up the candles and they all started singing happy birthday. Beca approached Chloe after she blew the candles and kissed her cheek with a smile and Ayda threw herself on Aunt Coco's arms and gave her a kiss too.

It turned out Maddie was moving to Atlanta, she just got the job as a Judge in the state of Georgia. Actually she was moving because Chris was gonna be president of his firm, which was relocating to Atlanta so Maddie applied and they already started looking for a place. They both felt it was better than New York City, the girls now could grow up in a house with a backyard and somewhere they could ride their bikes.

So Maddie asked Jill if her and Beca could babysit the twins sometimes in the summer while her and Chris solved out the house stuff.

oO0Oo

Chloe was leaving in a few days so Beca invited her for lunch at her house, she said Sheila and Hallie were coming. She didn't say what was the occasion but Chloe knew it was something hard for her.

Chloe got Maddie to drop her off at Beca's and she walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. She found only Beca's car in the driveway so she knew Jill wasn't there.

Chloe was taken aback when Beca opened the door though.

"What?" She asked.

Beca was wearing a _pantsuit_. A fucking _**pantsuit**_. Chloe only looked her up and down and her knees got weak when she saw she was wearing a pencil skirt. And her hair was straight and nicely tied up in a ponytail. Her long sleeve jacket and blue polo shirt made her look so professional and Chloe could only stare at the brunette's chest — that blue shirt only seemed to make her boobs look bigger.

"Chloe?" Beca asked. "Aren't you gonna come in?"

"Oh I'm gonna come." Chloe said before going in. "Why in Heaven's name are you wearing this?"

Beca sighed as Chloe followed her up to her room.

"Today was Scott's hearing." Beca explained as she opened her room and found Zorka lying on her bed, peacefully sleeping. "Mom told me to dress nicely and I don't like wearing dresses so."

"Your dad's hearing?" Chloe asked sympathetically, trying to ignore the heat between her legs as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "I.. I feel so bad, Chlo."

Beca's voice was small and Chloe hated when she said her name like that. Broken, quietly, basically on the verge of crying.

"Beca, that's normal. After what you went through with your dad—"

"— No, that's not why I feel bad." Beca said.

"Then explain to me." Chloe said and Beca took a deep breath.

"I.. I destroyed a family." She said.

"What? But I thought your mom and dad were divorced already." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about Scott and Sheila." Beca said. "They were happy until gay Beca came and ruined it for them. Now they're getting divorced because of me! I didn't want Hal to grow up like I did; with an absent father."

"Beca." Chloe knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands. "If Sheila is divorcing your dad, it's not because of _you!_ It's because of _him!_ Because of what _he_ said! I mean look at them! Sheila could easily take that asshole's side but she's not! She's on _your_ side! Supporting you!"

Beca offered her a small smile.

"You're really good at pep talks you know." She said and Chloe smiled and took her seat again.

"If it makes you feel any better, you in a pantsuit, is _such_ a turn on." Chloe said and bit her lips.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Beca chuckled.

"Hello!" Chloe said and both laughed before the redhead connected their lips. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to pick up a few things for lunch." Beca said and Chloe connected their lips with a hum.

"We don't have much time then, where's Francesca?" Chloe asked, standing up to close the door and look for the sex toy.

"She's in my closet." Beca said.

Chloe looked went inside the brunette's closet and found Francesca in no time. She was wearing jeans so she cursed when she had to unbutton them but she didn't exactly want to take them off. So she just did the straps and returned to the room to find Beca biting her lip while she was sitting on the bed.

"Come here." she grabbed the girl's hands and guided her to her desk, that was against the wall, so Beca hopped on the desk and gave Chloe a weird look.

"Aren't you gonna undress me?" Beca asked.

"No, I wanna fuck you in that pantsuit." Chloe almost purred as she raised the brunette's skirt and took off her underwear, placing it on the floor next to her desk.

"Shit." Beca said in anticipation while Chloe positioned herself between her legs.

Chloe guided the toy inside the brunette but she had to bring her closer to the edge for better access. Beca immediately clawed at Chloe's jacket covered back and brought her even closer.

"Fuck Chlo!" Beca moaned as Chloe started thrusting in and out. She held the brunette by her ponytail and kissed her neck hungrily. "You're so insatiable, you know that?"

"Are you complaining?" Chloe asked amused, not at all lowering her speed.

Beca's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck!" Beca moaned. "So close!"

Chloe found the time to smirk and continued her assault on the brunette's neck, knowing she was not allowed to leave hickeys on her.

"So close!" Beca moaned again.

The door flew opened at that exact moment.

"Hey Beca, guess who— OH MY GOD!"

Chloe and Beca froze in place, both too mortified to look at the person who just walked in on them.

"Fuck dude, I'm so close!" Beca whined in a low voice so only Chloe would hear her.

She also received a slap from the redhead for saying that.

"Shit, Beca! I'm– I'm so sorry! I didn't– I didn't know Miss Beale would be– would be here!" Stacie said, her face redder than Beca's ever seen it.

The tall brunette quickly closed the door behind her, leaving the two women in the room too traumatized by the encounter.

"Fuck. Stacie just reminded me that I'm being fucked by a woman who used to be my teacher." Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? She reminded me that I'm fucking one of my former students!"

Beca groaned loudly.

"You know the worst part? Dude, I'm like so close!" Beca whined.

Chloe chuckled but connected her lips to the brunette's neck and gave only one more thrust and, sure enough, the brunette was moaning under her.

Chloe kissed her lips and offered her a smile.

"I have to take a shower and change out of this pantsuit." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and gently stepped back as Beca hissed at the loss of contact.

"Fuck how am I gonna face Stacie after this?" Beca said, stepping down from her desk. "I didn't even know my mom knew her."

"I'm so dreading going out there." Chloe said. "But hey, it'll be okay."

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "I hope so. But now I have to take my shower so… if you want, you can go downstairs and.. you know, face the monster."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca left for the bathroom.

Chloe sighed as she walked to the door. Thinking about the fact that she was caught by a former student having sex with a former student was.. terrifying to say the least. She was so embarrassed, she'd never been caught having sex before, it wasn't a good way to start.


	27. Chapter 27

**Something Worth Living For**

Chapter 27

It took Chloe some _long_ minutes to walk out the door to go downstairs. She offered a sheepish smile when she was met with Stacie and her girlfriend Emily, only Stacie had been her student but she knew who Emily was, she would've been her student this coming year.

"Miss Beale.." Stacie said, obviously nervous and embarrassed.

Chloe flinched at the name. Stacie calling her that only reminded her that a former student of hers caught her having sex with another former student.

"Please, call me Chloe." Chloe said. "I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Thank God for that." Stacie said. "Umm… I didn't know you would… be here.." Stacie said.

"Yeah.. Beca invited me." Chloe said, avoiding rolling her eyes.

"So.. How is.. that going?" Stacie blushed furiously.

Chloe blushed too and cleared her throat.

"It's great." She immediately flinched again at her response.

"I'll bet, Beca seems.. happy." Stacie said.

"That's all I want." Chloe said.

"Great me too." Stacie said and the silence that fell upon them was awkward as fuck. "So.. I think you remember Emily Winters."

"Sure!" Chloe was quick to shake Emily's hand.

"Where's Beca?" Stacie asked.

"She's um.. taking a shower." Chloe said and blushed when she saw Stacie blush.

"Okay." Stacie said.

"Where is.. Beca's family?" Chloe asked.

"In the kitchen." Stacie said.

"Oh good." Chloe said. "I'm going.."

Chloe slipped out as silently as she could but she was obviously still so embarrassed at having to face Stacie and Emily. She was almost sure Stacie told Emily what happened, it was impossible that she didn't.

Chloe smiled and felt relieved when she walked in the kitchen and was met with Jill, Sheila and Hallie, all three offered them a smile and Hallie immediately hugged her waist.

Through the year, Hallie got very close to Chloe, she loved the older woman and she loved going out with her and Beca, they were so much fun to be around.

"Where's Beca?" Jill asked.

"Taking a shower. She should actually be done by now." Chloe added as she checked her watch.

"She will." Jill said with a chuckle.

"Do you need help setting the table?" Chloe asked.

"Thanks but Hal already took care of that for me." Jill said.

"Oh okay." Chloe said. "So Hal, which grade did you go to?"

"I'm in 7th grade now." Hallie said.

"Wow!" Chloe said, which made the 12-year-old chuckle. "If you need any help with Biology, ask your sister. I hope she at least heard half of what I mentioned in class."

"I sure hope she did." Hallie said.

Beca walked in the kitchen at that moment, wearing a dark blue jeans shorts and a white tank top, her hair was wet and combed.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah. Summer showers are the best thing ever." Beca said with a sigh.

"Emily and Stacie are in the living room." Chloe said, trying not to show her blush to Beca's family.

"Oh good… I'll go say hi.." Beca said and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

Beca awkwardly walked to the living room to see her friends cuddling on the couch, giggling, cozy.

"Hey." Beca said awkwardly.

"Somebody is hot for the teacher." Stacie said with a smirk.

Beca blushed and glared at her.

"Please stop." She said. "Let's not talk about this again. Ever."

"Do you know how locks work?" Stacie asked as Emily turned away from Beca to laugh.

"Dude! I didn't know you were coming!" Beca said.

"Well… I knew _you_ were coming." Stacie said again.

"Emily, can you please punch your girlfriend for me?" Beca asked annoyed.

Emily punched Stacie jokingly but kissed her afterwards.

"That's not fair, Stace, remember when your little brother caught us?" Emily said.

"Milly!" Stacie shrieked.

Beca doubled over laughing and sat next to Emily.

"You were caught by your younger brother?!" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Stacie glared at her girlfriend. "Milly, you weren't supposed to mention that."

"Come on, you were embarrassing Beca, I had to give her something." Emily said and Stacie groaned while her girlfriend laughed.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Beca suggested for the sake of everyone.

"Great! I've been thinking about getting a pixie cut or a Miley Cyrus cut and dye my hair pink." Emily said.

"Dude that's _cool!_ If my head wasn't so big, I'd totally get a pixie cut." Beca said.

"You totally should!" Emily said. "I wanna dye only the ends of my hair, like leave the parts near my neck and around my face bleach blonde and dye like my bangs and the ends of my hair."

"Milly that will be super cool!" Beca said.

"Stacie doesn't want me to." Emily rolled her eyes.

Emily was a natural blonde but in the moment her hair was bleach blonde and just past her shoulders. She had an eyebrow piercing and a nose piercing, along with piercing blue eyes and a pale skin.

"Stace, come on! She'll look hot!" Beca said.

"Hey! That's _my_ Milly!" Stacie said, wrapping her arms tighter around Emily.

"Don't be stupid, babe, Beca wants Miss– I mean Chloe. Taking her against her desk with a —," Emily smirked at Beca.

"— We get it, Mil!" Beca said and Emily laughed. "Seriously Stace, why don't you want her to cut her hair?"

"Because! I like her hair and I like having some hair to pull at." Stacie smirked at Emily before kissing her.

"Too much information." Beca said, scrunching up her nose.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm _sure_ you'll love it." Emily smiled.

"Yeah." Beca agreed.

Chloe walked in shortly after that, figuring the tension should've already dissipated by then and smiled when her girlfriend smiled back at her. She took her seat next to Beca and pulled her closer.

Stacie still looked at the weirdly, like she was still a bit disgusted or getting used to them, which she actually was.

"Stace, stop looking at us like that!" Beca said.

"Sorry, it's just weird!" Stacie laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Chloe winked. "And please stop calling me Miss Beale."

"Sorry Miss Beale." Stacie said sheepily.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca kissed her cheek.

"So what were you guys talking about? Am I allowed to know?" Chloe asked.

"I want to get a pixie cut and dye the ends of my hair pink. Stacie doesn't want me to." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll look great." Chloe said. "I would never do that, I like my hair too much but you will look great."

"Thanks!" Emily smiled.

"I forgot to tell you, Beca, but I wanna get a new tattoo." Chloe said.

"New? You already have a tattoo?" Beca asked.

Beca always teased Chloe because of her tattoo, having so many tattoos, she said Chloe's wasn't a tattoo but a doodle Jackie and Ayda did on her arm.

"My ladybug is a tattoo Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"That is not a tattoo! That is a _dot!"_ Beca said. "Your ladybug is flying outside going 'where the hell is my ladybug you pussy!'"

"Stop quoting _Friends_ on me, Mitchell!" Chloe said.

"And please, don't say pussy in a room with 4 lesbians when there are straight adults and a child in the next room." Stacie said.

"My mom isn't straight." Beca mumbled.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Emily said.

"No, she's… I think she's bi or pan." Beca shrugged.

"Anyway I wanna talk about my tattoo!" Chloe said and the others laughed.

"What are you getting?" Emily asked.

"Oh! It's a few sea shells and a coral, a small clown fish and an orca over it." Chloe said excitedly.

"That's great!" Emily said.

"Where are you gonna get it?" Beca asked.

"Probably on my ribcage." Chloe said. "It's not gonna be big but I don't want a tattoo showing."

"I see." Stacie said.

"Yeah, people really look at you weird when you have tattoos showing." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"That sucks. But it sounds great!" Beca asked. "When are you gonna get it?"

"I'm not sure yet." Chloe said. "I wanna wait and get it in Hawaii."

"Oooh stylish!" Emily said.

"You show me a pic as soon as you get it." Beca said.

"Oh I think I'm gonna need you there to hold my hand." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe, who smiled back at her.

oO0Oo

Beca had already bought her stuff for back to school, a month in advance so she wouldn't have any surprises.

Jill had taken her to the airport to say goodbye to Chloe since this time the redhead would be going for good, only coming back for the Holidays. Beca had been fine up until now but she was starting to get teary-eyed.

Chloe's parents, Maddie, Chris and nieces were there as well. Alex had already gone back to Boston so he couldn't be there but he said his goodbyes before he left.

Chloe had Ayda and Jackie on her lap and the twins were sad their aunt would be leaving but they were used to seeing her a few times a year.

"Girls, can Aunt Coco say goodbye to Beca now?" Chloe asked as Beca approached her quietly.

 _"Otay."_ The twins hopped off of her lap and ran to their mother.

Beca offered Chloe a small smile as the redhead stood up, both quiet, trying to avoid crying.

"So.." Beca said.

"So." Chloe said back.

"I'm really gonna miss you. Zorka and I will." Beca said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna miss you both too." Chloe smiled.

"And you're gonna Skype and call me everyday." Beca said and Chloe chuckled at her demanding ways. "And you're gonna show me your apartment once you're fully moved in."

"Yes sir." Chloe said with a chuckle and moved closer to Beca to whisper in her ear, "I took Barbie so I would remember you."

"You're filthy." Beca almost purred and Chloe laughed.

They stared at each other lovingly before pulling into a big tight hug, their tears finally streaming down their faces.

"I love you." Beca said. "Have a safe flight, call me when you land."

"I will. I love you too." Chloe said. "This was the best year of my life."

"It's only getting started babe." Beca chuckled and pulled apart. "It's gonna get even better."

"Yeah." Chloe smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you. A lot." Beca said, wiping her tears.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot too." Chloe said.

Chloe pulled Beca in for a long lasting kiss, pouring all her emotions into that kiss. She wanted to remember that kiss for a long time, knowing she wouldn't be able to kiss her girlfriend again for a long time. Too long for her liking at least.

When they pulled apart, it was already time for Chloe to board so the redhead grabbed her luggage and kissed Beca one last time before getting in line.

Beca watched as Chloe disappeared into the gate and she hugged her mom, crying on her shoulder. She just got a girlfriend, she wasn't ready to separate from her yet.

Well now she was gonna have to get ready. Or get used to it, at least until Chloe came back. The school would keep her mind off of it, since it was her Senior Year after all, then the next year she hoped would fly by as well.

* * *

 _We've reached THE END of this story! This was so much fun! This story will have a sequel which I already planned out ;) I probably won't publish it yet though! Please let me know what you think! I love you guys!_


End file.
